<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>28 Hours Before by AKAD1781</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803348">28 Hours Before</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAD1781/pseuds/AKAD1781'>AKAD1781</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AKAD1781, Drama, Escape, Fear of Death, Love, M/M, Romance, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAD1781/pseuds/AKAD1781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie Levia Ackermana powoli się kończy. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna nieubłaganie zmierza do kresu swojego istnienia, a mimo to postanawia wyjechać do miejsca, które tylko z pozoru wydaje mu się być przyjazne. Słaby, zmęczony, bezsilny niekończącą się walką, zostaje porzucony przez swoich towarzyszy, w mieście, które po raz pierwszy widzi na swoje oczy. Zagubiony, przemoknięty i zmarznięty postanawia na własną rękę powrócić do swojego domu, jednakże przeszkody, które pojawiają się na jego drodze, prowadzą prosto do objęć zupełnie obcego mu mężczyzny.<br/>Dwa różniące się od siebie światy.<br/>Dwa tak bardzo oddalone od siebie charaktery.<br/>Dwa specyficzne i często niemoralne poczucia humoru.<br/>Dwa sprzeciwiające się głosy.<br/>I tylko 28 godzin. </p><p>Książka zawiera śladowe ilości przekleństw, od czasu do czasu pojawią się sceny stosunków płciowych między mężczyznami i również nie zabraknie wiecznie obojętnego spojrzenia, niskiego ciemnowłosego chłopca. Wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność!</p><p>WSZELKIE PRAWA ZASTRZEŻONE!<br/>TĄ KSIĄŻKĘ ZNAJDZIECIE RÓWNIEŻ NA MOIM PROFILU NA WATTPADZIE!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi &amp; Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kartka papieru leżała na czarnym, hebanowym stole. Blada, pozbawiona kolorów dłoń, która teraz bezwiednie leżała na połyskującym czystością blacie, idealnie kontrastowała z ciemną powierzchnią marmuru, rozdzielając przy tym wszystkie drewniane elementy. Długi, cienki papieros znajdujący się pomiędzy jego delikatnymi i kruchymi palcami, powoli się spalał, tym samym sprawiając, że biała niemal nieskazitelna część skręta jarzyła się teraz przez lekko wciąż tlące się płomienie, kiedy pomarańczowa końcówka powoli wsunęła się między jego sine, niemal fioletowe wargi. Levi zaczerpnął dymu tytoniowego i na powrót odsunął swoją dłoń, jednocześnie pozostawiając ją w takiej samej pozycji, w jakiej była dokładnie kilkanaście minut przedtem. Pełne, lekko sine usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię, kiedy kobaltowe tęczówki tępo wpatrywały się w jedno pogrubione słowo, a chmura dymu, opuściła jego płuca, tym samym częściowo zasłaniając mu widok.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>„Nowotwór"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I choć zapoznał się z tą chorobą już wieki temu, to teraz za nic nie potrafił powstrzymać drżącego ze strachu ciała. Sama myśl o tym, że znów będzie musiał przechodzić przez szereg badań, operacji, chemioterapii spowodowała, że po raz kolejny przystawił do swoich ust papierosa i zaciągnął się mocno, czując w swoich płucach tytoń. Tylko to w jakimś stopniu potrafiło mu pomóc. Tylko tak mógł oczyścić swój umysł od wciąż krzyczących w jego głowie głosów, które nachodziły na siebie niczym koło głośnego, pędzącego po torach pociągu. Bo przecież nawet on nie potrafił ukryć tego, że właśnie umierał. A świadomość ta bolała go najbardziej. I choć Levi nie chciał tak szybko opuszczać świata, to teraz nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Nie miał bramki numer trzy. Pogodził się z myślą, że być może został mu ostatni miesiąc, tydzień, dzień, godzina. Pogodził się ze świadomością, że dla niego nie było już ratunku, że ostatnie dni jego egzystencji właśnie dobiegły końca, że równie dobrze mógłby się teraz położyć do łóżka, zasnąć i już nigdy więcej się nie obudzić. I choć tak bardzo tego pragnął, choć tak bardzo chciał, aby jego śmierć była szybka i bezbolesna, to mimo to, wciąż nie potrafił oszukać własnego siebie.</p><p>Jego ciało drżało, trzęsło się, marzło, walczyło, kiedy umysł i serce było pogrążone w chaosie. Nie wiedział już, czy miał się śmiać, płakać, krzyczeć, czy wrzeszczeć. Nie wiedział, już co miał ze sobą zrobić. Czy miał zakończyć to wszystko sam? Czy miał pozwolić by pasożyt rozwijający się w jego ciele, by choroba, która była w nim od samego początku jego narodzin, powinna sama dokończyć swojego dzieła? Miał się poddać? Walczyć? Wygrać? Przegrać?</p><p>Czy naprawdę nie miał już innego wyjścia? Czy w jego przypadku to właśnie śmierć miała być tą, która miała go wybawić z mroku, cierpienia i z bólu? Czy właśnie to miało go spotkać po śmierci? Ból? Cierpienie? Mrok? A może los zaplanował dla niego coś zupełnie innego? Może odrobina optymizmu by mu nie zaszkodziła. Może po prostu powinien wyjechać na jakiś czas z miasta i odetchnąć czystym powietrzem. Może małe wakacje by mu pomogły. Może wcale nie tak miał zakończyć swoje życie, może jeszcze miał szansę na odrobinę szczęścia, na posmakowanie życia pozbawionego trosk, zmartwień i obaw, że każdy następny dzień będzie tym jego ostatnim. Może właśnie tak powinien postąpić. Czy miałby coś do stracenia?</p><p>Sama myśl o tym sprawiła, że poczuł na swoich plecach chłód. Czuł jak zimny pot, oblewa jego ciało, a pozbawiony blasku w oczach, wzrok mimowolnie skierował się w bok, by ponownie przyjrzeć się niewielkiemu, przestronnemu i nieskazitelnie czystemu pokojowi, w którym teraz się znajdował. Sam widok mieszkania wzbudzał w nim odrazę, niechęć i smutek jednocześnie. Miejsce, które kiedyś tak bardzo lubił, szanował, kochał, które było jego azylem po ciężkim niemal męczącym i dość upalnym dniu, które było jego cichą oazą spokoju, teraz stało się czymś co tak bardzo nienawidził. To pomieszczenie, całe to mieszkanie powodowało, że czuł się w nim tak jakby był uwięzionym w klatce zwierzęciem. Miał wrażenie, że cały jego świat zaczynał się i kończył się właśnie na tych czterech, pomalowanych na biało ścianach. Miał wrażenie, że to właśnie one będą jedyną rzeczą, którą ujrzy tuż przed śmiercią. I wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby tak miałoby się właśnie stać. I choć zdjęcie stojące na kominku przedstawiało uśmiechniętą parę, to prawda była taka, że Levi już od dawna nie widział swojego narzeczonego na oczy. Ciężka, męcząca i tak bardzo wymagająca praca, która całkowicie pochłonęła jego młodego, niezbyt doświadczonego i wciąż tak pięknego chłopca, sprawiła, że Levi nie mógł uwolnić się od przygnębiającej go pustki, która nawet przez chwilę nie zamierzała go opuścić. Eren Jeager był osobą, którą w tej chwili Ackerman potrzebował. Był osobą, która byłaby go w stanie zapewnić, że wszystko będzie w porządku, że uda mu się wyjść z choroby, że znów będzie zdrowy, a mimo to smutek kryjący się na dnie jego serca sprawiał, że, nie potrafił już dłużej spoglądać w jego zakłamane, przepełnione miłością i szczęściem zielone oczy. Zdjęcie, które teraz było trzymane w jego dłoni, kłamało.</p><p>Oszukiwało nie tylko jego przyjaciół, ale i samego siebie. To zdjęcie w niczym nie przypominało jego życia. Levi łudził się z myślą, że kiedyś wszystko wróci do normy, że znów będzie mógł spędzać czas przy swoim ukochanym, że znów będą tą samą uśmiechniętą i szczęśliwą zarazą parą wyrwaną prosto z fotografii z przyozdobionej w dębową, pomalowaną na biało ramce na zdjęcia. I gdyby nie posmak goryczy, który pojawił się w jego ustach, to Levi nigdy by się nie ośmielił, by rzucić przedmiotem w ścianę. Dźwięk pękającego szkła i głośny huk spadającego na ziemię kawałka drewna sprawił, że Ackerman zacisnął mocno ręce w pięści, tym samym zostawiając na bladych, niemal porcelanowych dłoniach zaczerwienione ślady po wbijających się w jego skórę paznokciach. Levi nie potrafił już dłużej znieść tej panującej w mieszkaniu ciszy. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleje, że nie będzie w stanie się już dłużej kontrolować, że złość nie opuści jego organizm tak łatwo, a samo zdjęcie nie będzie wyrazem jego targających i kłębiących się zarazem w jego ciele, emocji. Miał ochotę pokazać Erenowi, że on również miał uczucia, że tak samo jak jego pacjenci potrzebował odrobiny wsparcia, uwagi i skupienia, że on też miał coś do powiedzenia. I gdyby nie cichy dźwięk przekręcającego się w drzwiach zamka, to Levi byłby gotowy rozwalić absolutnie to wszystko co stanęłoby mu tylko na drodze.</p><p>Ogarnięty złością, gniewem i strachem jednocześnie, ruszył powoli w stronę sypialni, tym samym wyciągając z szafy niewielką, sportową torbę, którą w następnej chwili rzucił niedbale na poskładane i pachnące lawendą łóżko. Próbował nie zwracać uwagi na zbliżające i rozchodzące się po mieszkaniu kroki. Próbował pokazać swoimi czynami wszystkie targające nim emocje. Próbował pokazać mu w ten sposób jak bardzo został przez niego zraniony, ale przepełniony złością głos, który dotarł do jego uszu, sprawił, że Levi gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, jednocześnie wpatrując się w swojego ukochanego ze wzrokiem podpowiadającym Erenowi to, iż, nie wiedział za bardzo co powinien ze sobą zrobić. Powinien być na niego zły? Powinien wydrzeć się na cały głos i zwrócić w końcu na siebie jego uwagę? A może po prostu powinien zignorować jego osobę i uciec z mieszkania najdalej jak tylko to możliwe? Wziąć swoje rzeczy czy uciec bez nich?</p><p>— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że otworzyłeś ją beze mnie, kiedy jasno ci tłumaczyłem byś tego nie robił! — wrzasnął Eren, zatrzymując się w drzwiach i podnosząc swój wzrok znad czytanych przed chwilą wyników — Jestem twoim lekarzem Levi i nie możesz sobie od tak otwierać kopert ze szpitala! Który to już raz zabrałeś swoje wyniki badań z kliniki, mówiąc, że jesteś moim studentem?! Który to już raz grzebałeś w rzeczach przeznaczonych tylko i wyłącznie dla lekarzy?!</p><p>Bezradność i chwila zdezorientowania, sprawiła, że Ackerman opuścił lekko swoje ramiona, tym samym tępo wpatrując się w trzymaną w dłoni Erena kartkę papieru, która jeszcze nie tak dawno leżała na czarnym, hebanowym stole. Pomarańczowa, lekko pogięta koperta zawierała w sobie to wszystko czego Levi tak bardzo nienawidził w całym swoim życiu. A oprócz choroby, do tych rzeczy zaliczał się również Jeager, choć to była jeszcze kwestia sporna. Bo czarnowłosy mężczyzna nie wiedział już co powinien bardziej nienawidzić. Myśl, że zakochał się i dał omamić się tak okropnej i nieczułej zarazem osobie jaką był syn Grishy, czy fakt, że choroba, pasożyt, który w dalszym ciągu rozwijał się w jego ciele, odbierał mu następne, drogocenne i tak ważne dla niego minuty życia?</p><p>— Zachowujesz się jak obrażone na cały świat dziecko! — krzyknął brązowowłosy, rzucając po chwili papierami w jego stronę.— Wiem Levi, że umierasz, ale nie możesz się tak zachowywać do końca swojego zasranego życia! Nie po to ci się oświadczałem, bym musiał teraz znosić twoje humorki!</p><p>Ciche parsknięcie, które wyrwało się z ust Ackermana sprawiło, że Eren zmrużył niebezpiecznie swoje oczy w dalszym ciągu się w niego wpatrując. Świadomość, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna tylko sobie z nim pogrywał, kiedy on w tym czasie ciężko zarabiał w szpitalu, sprawiła, że z trudem wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy głos Levia rozległ się po niewielkim salonie, tym samym wprowadzając Erena w osłupienie.</p><p>— Gdybym od samego początku wiedział, że jesteś takim pierdolniętym i nieczułym skurwielem to nigdy nie zgodziłbym się na twoje spierdolone i przereklamowane oświadczyny — stwierdził kobaltowooki mężczyzna, ruszając po chwili w jego stronę i mijając go w drzwiach.</p><p>— Co proszę? — zapytał Eren podążając za nim swoim wzrokiem, nie wierząc w to co przed chwilą usłyszał.— Coś ty powiedział?</p><p>— Jesteś skurwielem Eren! — wrzasnął, spoglądając w jego stronę.— Nie zamierzam spędzać swoich ostatnich dni w pierdolonym miejscu z takim chamem jakim najwidoczniej jesteś! Żałuję, że w ogóle cię poznałem! Żałuję, że w ogóle się w tobie zakochałem!</p><p>— Gdyby nie ja to byś zdychał na ulicy tak samo jak twoja matka! — warknął Jeager, zaciskając mocno swoje dłonie w pięści.— Bo właśnie tam jest wasze miejsce! I zawsze było!</p><p>Szybki i mocny zarazem cios, który wyprowadził Levi, sprawił, że zielonooki młodzieniec zachwiał się niebezpiecznie na swoich nogach, czując ostry, niemal parzący ból na swoim prawym policzku. Metaliczny posmak krwi, który teraz napływał do jego ust w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, spowodował, że strach obezwładnił jego ciało, a wciąż narastająca ilość cieczy, mimowolnie zmusiła go do wyplucia zawartości z ust wraz z wybitymi zębami, które teraz pokryte były przez czerwoną, niemal szkarłatną substancję, która w dalszym ciągu spływała Erenowi po brodzie. Zaskoczone, przerażone i zielone prawie przypominające szmaragd, oczy wpatrywały się teraz w stojącego przed nim czarnowłosego mężczyznę, który zacisnął swoją wargę w wąską kreskę. Głucha, niemal obezwładniająca i ogłuszająca ich zarazem cisza, zapadła w niewielkim mieszkaniu. Szybki i urywany oddech Levia, sprawił, że Jeager poruszył się powoli, jednocześnie przenosząc swój wzrok na plamę krwi.</p><p>— Nigdy nie waż się tak mówić o mojej matce — warknął Ackerman, biorąc do ręki swoją kurtkę.</p><p>— Wypierdalaj! — rzucił Eren, podnosząc się na swoje nogi.— Wypierdalaj stąd! Nie chcę cię widzieć! Wypierdalaj!</p><p>Niewielki cień uśmiechu, który pojawił się na twarzy czarnowłosego chłopaka, spowodował, że Eren zamachnął się w jego stronę, jednocześnie wpadając po chwili na ścianę, tym samym mocno się jej przytrzymując, kiedy w tym samym czasie Levi otworzył dębowe drzwi i wybiegł z mieszkania od razu zbiegając szybko po schodach. Myśl, że w końcu udało mu się uwolnić od Jeagera sprawiła, że uśmiechnął się szeroko pod nosem i zatrzymał się na ulicy, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Deszcz, który tego dnia padał strumieniami, wcale mu nie przeszkadzał. Ba! Wręcz przeciwnie, powodował, że od razu odchylił swoją głowę do tyłu ciesząc się padającymi na jego bladą, porcelanową twarz kroplami deszczu. Chłód, który ogarnął jego ciało, koił jego skołatane nerwy. Zimno ostudzało jego ciepłe, niemal parzące go wnętrze. Uspokajało gotującą się w jego żyłach krew. I pierwsza myśl, która przemknęła mu przez myśl, sprawiła, że zaśmiał się głośno, tym samym po chwili skupiając uwagę przechodzących ludzi. Był wolny. W końcu był wolny. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hours 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciemne, przypominające węgiel włosy opadły ciężko na jego czoło, kiedy blade, pozbawione kolorów dłonie zacisnęły się mocno na ciemnozielonej obudowie metalowego i zardzewiałego już kosza na śmieci, nad którym teraz lekko się pochylił. Levi jęknął cicho pod nosem, kiedy mocny uścisk w brzuchu dał o sobie znać, a giętkie i kruche zarazem nogi, lekko ugięły się pod jego ciężarem, tym samym sprawiając, że opadł ciężko na drewnianą, mokrą i zniszczoną już przez upływający czas, ławkę. Ackerman próbował zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, ale podnoszące się do jego gardła wymiociny sprawiły, że ponownie zawisł nad koszem na śmieci,  otwierając lekko swoje usta i wypuszczając z płuc tak długo wstrzymywany oddech. Nienawidził takich momentów. Świadomość, że choroba znowu daje o sobie znak, sprawiła, że uderzył pięścią w kosz, wydając przy tym cichy jęk bólu.</p><p>Levi czuł, jak do jego oczu napływają łzy, a ciało ogarnia bezradność pomieszana z bezsilnością. Myśl, że w ciągu kilku minut stracił wszystko, co kiedyś było dla niego tak ważne, spowodowała, że opuścił swoją głowę, jednocześnie wbijając swój wzrok w mokre, ubrudzone i przemoczone już buty, które na tę chwilę nie były odpowiednim obuwiem. Deszcz padał strumieniami, a chłodne niemal lodowate krople deszczu, które teraz spływały po jego zaczerwienionych od gorączki i listopadowego wiatru policzkach, sprawiły, że mimowolnie zadrżał, wpatrując się w kałużę przed sobą. I choć mimika jego twarzy pozostawała ta sama, to Levi wiedział już, że wnętrze jego duszy jest rozrywane na strzępy.</p><p>Ackermann drżał nie tylko z zimna, ale ze świadomości, że jego organizm tak samo, jak umysł, powoli przestawał walczyć z myślą, że mógłby wyjść z choroby, która rozwinęła się w nim przez wszystkie te lata. I choć czuł, że jego koniec jest bliski, a śmierć wita go w progu, to nie mógł się już dłużej oszukiwać. Chciał żyć. Chciał spędzić ostatni swój dzień bez zmartwień, smutku i cierpienia. Chciał uciec gdzieś daleko, zamknąć oczy i żyć pełną piersią. Bez ograniczeń, bez bólu, bez strachu, że w każdej chwili mógł umrzeć. Chciał cieszyć się wszystkimi przyjemnościami, jakie dał ludziom świat, i tego właśnie zamierzał się trzymać. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna zacisnął mocno swoje dłonie w pięści i podniósł się ze zniszczonej ławki, tym samym po chwili kierując się wolnym, niemal ślimaczym krokiem w stronę miasta.</p><p>Kobaltowe, lekko opuchnięte i zmęczone zarazem oczy rozejrzały się uważnie po otoczeniu, kiedy kruche, delikatne i porcelanowe dłonie, narzuciły na jego głowę i tak przemoczony już kaptur zwykłej dzianinowej, nierozpinanej bluzy. Levi z trudem wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze, kiedy przemoczone już buty, z każdym następnym krokiem wydawały przy tym swój charakterystyczny dźwięk, tym samym powoli działając mu na nerwach. I choć prawda była taka, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna nie był odpowiednio ubrany do panujących na dworze warunków pogodowych, to myśl, że tylko to zdążył na siebie narzucić, kiedy wdał się w kłótnię z Erenem, wcale mu nie przeszkadzała.</p><p>Ba! Wręcz przeciwnie, sprawiała wrażenie, że czuł się w tym o wiele lepiej niż w wyprasowanych i sztywnych koszulach, w których Jeager kazał mu zawsze chodzić. A Sina mu świadkiem, że czuł się w nich niczym wystawiona na środku pokoju modelka, która ani przez chwilę nie mogła wykonać nawet najmniejszego ruchu. Dlatego też Levi nie mógł powstrzymać się, aby unieść lekko kąciki swoich ust do góry na samą myśl o tym, że gdyby zielonooki mężczyzna zobaczył go w takim, a nie innym stanie, to wpadłby w szał. I choć teraz Ackerman żywił do niego negatywne uczucia, to mimo wszystko nie potrafił przestać o nim myśleć.</p><p>Eren Jeager był dla niego osobą, która dała mu powód do życia. To właśnie on sprawił, że kobaltowooki chłopak zaczął się leczyć. To również on pomógł mu przejść przez pierwsze dawki chemioterapii i to on siedział przy nim, kiedy zmęczony, słaby i wykończony leczeniem Levi pochylał się w środku nocy nad muszlą klozetową, tym samym pozbywając się podchodzących do jego gardła wymiocin. I gdyby nie fakt, że właśnie wtedy własne uczucia postanowiły sobie z niego zadrwić, to Ackerman nigdy nie zgodziłby się na związek z kimś takim. Po pierwsze, że Eren nie był w jego typie, a po drugie, że człowiek nie powinien wiązać się z kimś, tylko dlatego, że czuł do tej osoby wdzięczność za udzieloną mu pomoc.</p><p>Czarnowłosy mężczyzna spojrzał na osamotnione ulice miasta i westchnął cicho pod nosem, tym samym spuszczając swój wzrok na przemoczone już buty, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że za kilka dni wyląduje w szpitalu z ciężkim zapaleniem płuc. A myśl o tym, że znów będzie musiał użerać się z zielonookim chłopakiem, sprawiła, że zacisnął mocniej swoje dłonie w pięści, przypominając sobie moment, w którym po raz pierwszy spotkał Erena Jeagera. W którym całkowicie zatracił się w tych pięknych, szmaragdowych tęczówkach, które wtedy błyszczały z podekscytowania, które wtedy skupiały swą całą uwagę na jego drobnej, chudej, pozbawionej kolorów posturze i wiecznie obojętnym wyrazie twarzy.</p><p>Levi zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie był arcydziełem, że nie był piękny, że jego dusza była w strzępach, brudna, nieczysta, niewartościowa, że dla bliskich był... nikim. A jednak dla tego brązowowłosego mężczyznę był kimś ważnym. Był sobą. Był niskim, wrednym, czasem chamskim i wiecznie obojętnym na wszystko chłopakiem, który trafił do szpitala z poważną chorobą. Z chorobą, która dopiero co zaczęła się w nim na dobre rozwijać, która sprawiła, że całkowicie stracił chęci do życia, która odebrała mu ostatnie resztki szczęścia i radość z otaczającego go życia, która teraz na tyle była rozpanoszona po jego ciele, że w każdej chwili mogła go zabić.</p><p>I gdyby nie Eren, który zapewniał go, że z tego wyjdzie, nigdy nie podjąłby się leczenia. Nigdy nie zgodziłby się na badania, operacje, chemioterapię. Gdyby nie to, że poczuł do Jeagera coś więcej niż samą wdzięczność, teraz by go tu nie było. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, a jednak bał się przyznać, że naprawdę go kochał, że brązowowłosy mężczyzna był dla niego równie ważny co samo życie, które teraz nieubieganie zmierzało do kresu jego istnienia. I prawda była taka, że nie sądził, że śmierć mogłaby przyjść do niego tak szybko. I nigdy by nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że umrze w taki, a nie inny sposób. Nigdy nie zdawałby sobie sprawy z tego, że rozpędzony samochód, który teraz jechał prosto na niego będzie ostatnią rzeczą, którą ujrzy przed swoimi oczami.</p><p>Czarny mercedes zmierzał w jego kierunku w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Ackerman wstrzymał oddech, z przerażeniem wpatrując się w zapalone reflektory, które teraz skutecznie raziły go w oczy. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna czuł, jak jego ciało mimowolnie drży. Słyszał tylko swój przyśpieszony oddech i przyglądał się temu, co zaraz miało nastąpić. Nie zamknął oczu, nie uciekał. Stał na środku drogi, tępo wpatrując się w rozpędzony samochód i wstrzymując oddech. Czuł, jak krew i adrenalina buzowały w jego żyłach, zmuszając go do szybkiego działania, kiedy niecałą sekundę później rzucił się do przodu, tym samym lądując w kałuży deszczu i błota jednocześnie.</p><p>Głośny pisk opon, który rozszedł się po otoczeniu, dotarł do jego uszu. Levi mocno zaciskał swoje oczy, czując wyrywające się z jego piersi serce. Piekący ból w ręce i w nodze dał o sobie znać. Szybki i urywany oddech, przypominał nagły i niespodziewany atak astmy. Ackerman próbował się uspokoić, kiedy powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, tym samym po chwili spoglądając na spływające po jego dłoni krople krwi. Głębokie nacięcie na skórze było teraz ubrudzone błotem i szkarłatną substancją.</p><p>Panika, szok i strach sprawiły, że podskoczył z przerażeniem do góry. Krzyk wyrwał się z jego ust, kiedy poczuł na swoim ramieniu lekkie szarpnięcie. Levi przymknął swoje oczy, próbując zrozumieć słowa, które teraz docierały do jego uszu. I choć znał je, choć słyszał je doskonale, to za nic nie potrafił je zrozumieć. Za nic nie potrafił zmusić się do tego, by otworzyć swoje oczy. Uchylił lekko swoje usta, ale nie potrafił nawet wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Bał się. Był przerażony, a mocne szarpnięcia wcale mu w tym nie pomagały. Ba! Wręcz przeciwnie, sprawiały, że w następnej sekundzie zadrżał mimowolnie, obejmując się szybko swoimi dłońmi za łokieć i pochylając się lekko do przodu, tym samym nie zwracając uwagi na piekący i rwący zarazem ból w prawej dłoni.</p><p>— Levi  — usłyszał cienki, kobiecy głos, która teraz uklęknęła naprzeciwko niego, kiedy ten co jakiś czas kołysał się z przerażenia do przodu i do tyłu.— Levi otwórz oczy.</p><p>Czarnowłosy mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głową, wydając przy tym niezrozumiały dla nich dźwięk. Krople deszczu spływały po jego policzkach, mieszając się ze słonymi łzami, które teraz napływały do jego oczu.</p><p>— Levi to ja Isabel — powiedziała dziewczyna, przytulając go lekko do siebie, tym samym spoglądając z wyrzutami sumienia na stojącego obok niej chłopaka.— Jesteś już bezpieczny. Nic ci już nie grozi, prawda Farlan?</p><p>Szarooki podrapał się z zakłopotania po karku,  wypuszczając ze swoich płuc powietrze. Myśl, że pozwolił rudowłosej kobiecie prowadzić, sprawiła, że nie wiedział, co do końca miał powiedzieć. Miał przeprosić? Miał okrzyczeć dziewczynę, że mogła kogoś zabić?</p><p>— Is-Is-Isabel? — wymówił kobaltowooki, uchylając swoje oczy i niepewnie spoglądając w jej stronę.— C-c-co ty tu robisz?</p><p>— Prowadziłam! — rzuciła, uśmiechając się szeroko pod nosem.— Prowadziłam samochód Levi.</p><p>Strach, panika i przerażenie, które jeszcze nie tak dawno ukazywały się na jego twarzy, teraz zastąpił gniew. Levi wstał z ziemi jak poparzony i skierował swój przepełniony złością wzrok na osoby stojące przed sobą.</p><p>— Dałeś jej kurwa mać?! — warknął głośno, spoglądając na zaskoczonego Farlana.— Ona mogła mnie zabić!</p><p>— Ale nie zabiłam! — obroniła się dziewczyna, podnosząc się, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i obrażając się na czarnowłosego mężczyznę.— Po prostu we mnie nie wierzysz!</p><p>— Przestańcie! - odezwał się szarooki, przenosząc swój wzrok raz na mężczyznę, a raz na kobietę  po chwili ściszając swój głos.— Musimy zawieźć Levia do szpitala Isabele. Jest w szoku i na dodatek ranny.</p><p>— Nic mi nie jest — rzucił chłodno Ackerman, zaciskając mocno swoje dłonie w pięści.- I zapomnij, że wsiądę z niedoszłą morderczynią do tego samego samochodu.</p><p>Głośne westchnięcie dotarło do ich uszu, kiedy rudowłosa dziewczyna opuściła swoje ramiona w geście rezygnacji. Isabel spojrzała na niego przepraszająco, tym samym po chwili ruszając w stronę samochodu i mamrocząc cicho pod nosem.</p><p>— Więc Sina poczeka — powiedziała, spuszczając głowę.— A liczyłam, że będziemy tam jeszcze dzisiaj.</p><p>— Jedziecie do Siny? — spytał Levi, marszcząc przy tym swoje ciemne brwi i przenosząc swój wzrok na stojącego obok niego chłopaka.</p><p>Farlan zmierzył go wzrokiem, tym samym po chwili kiwając niepewnie głową. Nie wiedział, co czarnowłosemu chodziło po głowie, ale wcale mu się ten pomysł nie podobał. Ba! Wręcz przeciwnie, sprawiał, że nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować. Czy miał zawieźć go do szpitala, by zajęli się jego ranami? A może powinien zabrać go z nimi?</p><p>— Jadę z wami — powiedział koblatowooki, ruszając w stronę samochodu.— Darujcie sobie szpital, wystarczy mi apteczka.</p><p>— Ale... — urwała zaskoczona Isabel, spoglądając w jego stronę, jednocześnie szeroko się uśmiechając.— Ale super! Będzie tak jak za dawnych lat!</p><p>Zaskoczony i zdezorientowany chłopak zmierzył ich swoim spojrzeniem. Miał wrażenie, jakby znalazł się w bardzo tanim, kiepskim teatrze i przyglądał się równie kiepskiemu przedstawieniu, w które do końca nie wiedział, jak powinien odebrać.</p><p>— I ty prowadzisz Farlan — rzucił Ackerman, zajmując miejsce pasażera, kończąc tym rozmowę.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hours 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Rozdział dedykuję przede wszystkim: <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/leviern">leviern</a>, <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/KamisameKageStyle">KamisameKageStyle</a>, <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/Cola126">Cola126</a>,  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/LonelyHumanxxx">LonelyHumanxxx</a>,  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/YukiMaoi">YukiMaoi</a> i <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/Lara______Smith">Lara______Smith</a> za wspieranie mnie w ciężkich chwilach. Nie wiem co bym bez was zrobił. Kocham was i jestem ogromnie wam wdzięczny! </b>
</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>Głośna, rockowa muzyka, która teraz wydobywała się z samochodowego radia, sprawiła, że ciemnowłosy mężczyzna momentalnie pochylił się nad kamiennym śmietnikiem, tym samym zaciskając mocno swoje blade i porcelanowe dłonie na chropowatej obudowie kosza na śmieci. Kolejna porcja podchodzącego do gardła jedzenia wylądowała w śmieciach. Mieszanka żółci, miedzianej krwi i śliny, zmusiła kobaltowookiego młodzieńca do oparcia się o obskurną, mokrą i zniszczoną już przez upływający czas ścianę, małego, benzynowego sklepiku. Drżące ze zmęczenia nogi ugięły się pod nim, sprawiając, że Levi osunął się po betonowym tynku, tym samym po chwili ukrywając swoją twarz w chłodnych, niemal lodowatych dłoniach. Długie, szczupłe i kruche palce, wsunęły się w gęstą, hebanową czuprynę, kiedy słone i gorzkie łzy rozpoczęły wędrówkę po zaczerwienionych od zimnego wiatru policzkach.</p><p>Ackerman zaszlochał cicho, dokładnie w tym samym czasie kiedy dźwięk zbliżających się w jego stronę butów dotarł do jego uszu. Fakt, że gdzieś w szumie przejeżdżających szybko aut, dobiegającej z otwartego na oścież samochodu, głośnej muzyki i rozmów innych klientów kręcących się w pobliżu niego, był w stanie usłyszeć piskliwy, kobiecy głos Isabel, zmusił go do uspokojenia się i zaczerpnięcia głębokiego wdechu, kiedy zawartość żołądka mimowolnie podnosiła mu się do gardła. Wiedział, że za chwilę znów będzie musiał wstać i pozbyć się zbliżających się do jego ust wymiocin, które były jednym z objawów jego długoletniej choroby.</p><p>Świadomość, że nie potrafił już dłużej niczego ukrywać, sprawiła, że z bezradności objął swoimi wychudzonymi ramionami, kościste, pozbawione tkanki tłuszczowej nogi, które teraz niemiłosiernie trzęsły się ze zmęczenia i strachu. Levi czuł, jak strumień łez znaczył na jego twarzy niewidzialne, mokre i słone zarazem ślady. Czuł, jak jego ciało próbowało walczyć. Czuł, jak gardło zaciskało się boleśnie a gula goryczy i smutku, która teraz utkwiła w jego przełyku, skutecznie przeszkadzała mu w przełknięciu śliny, kiedy głowa oparła się o betonową ścianę, a opuchnięte i zmęczone oczy powoli skierowały się w stronę roześmianej i krzyczącej w stronę zbliżającego się do samochodu jasnowłosego chłopaka, dziewczyny.</p><p>Ackerman widział pojawiający się na jego twarzy lekki uśmiech, kiedy minutę później wręczył do jej dłoni papierowy kubek z marną, pozbawioną smaku i tanią kawą, które wszystkie stacje benzynowe tak zawzięcie próbowały sprzedać. Widział dumnie uniesioną klatkę piersiową, wyprostowane ramiona, wysoko podniesioną głowę... Widział w nim siebie. Widział w nim swoją dokładną, niemal identyczną kopię dawnego siebie. I właśnie ta chwila sprawiła, że Levi zacisnął mocno swoje dłonie w pięść i wstał, kierując się powoli w stronę czarnego mercedesa. Wiedział już, że nie może tak łatwo poddać się chorobie. I zamierzał cieszyć się resztą swojego i tak krótkiego już życia.</p><p>Farlan zmarszczył brwi, przenosząc swój wzrok na zmierzającego w jego kierunku czarnowłosego mężczyznę, który ominął go i usiadł na miejsce pasażera, tym samym po chwili zakładając na nos czarne, grube przeciwsłoneczne okulary. I mimo iż jasnowłosy młodzieniec widział jego opuchnięte oczy, to nie zamierzał poruszać tego tematu, dopóki sam Ackerman nie będzie na to gotowy. Dlatego też chwilę później zajął miejsce za kierownicą i spojrzał na lusterko, uśmiechając się do śpiewającej pod nosem dziewczyny.</p><p>— Jedziemy do Siny, jedziemy do Siny — zaśpiewała Isabel, obejmując ramionami fotel, tym samym po chwili kładąc swoje dłonie na klatce piersiowej szarookiego chłopaka i spoglądając za okno, kiedy Farlan wyjechał z parkingu.</p><p>Levi przymknął swoje oczy, próbując uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Piskliwy, dźwięczny głos rudowłosej dziewczyny, powodował, że z trudem zachowywał spokój, kiedy zielonooka co jakiś czas przemieszczała się po siedzeniach, jęcząc, piszcząc i śpiewając przy tym, niczym tania aktorka ze spalonego teatru. Ackerman lubił ją. Była jego przyjaciółką, ale nie potrafił już dłużej znieść, panującego w samochodzie chaosu. I myśl, że jeszcze jej nie zabił, doprowadzała go do szaleństwa.</p><p>Czarnowłosy mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie, że straci nad sobą kontrolę, kiedy zagłówek fotelu co jakiś czas był uderzany przez jej wypastowane i grube buty a jej głupi, działający na nerwach śmiech odbijał się w jego głowie niczym piłeczka pingpongowa na stole tenisowym. I gdyby nie interwencja Farlana, Levi byłby całkowicie pewny, że za chwilę zielonooka kobieta, wylądowałaby na ulicy z butelką wody. Choć Ackerman nie był do końca przekonany czy zwykła, plastikowa butelka nie byłaby w jej rękach niebezpieczeństwem dla społeczeństwa. A tego nie chciał sprawdzać na własnej skórze.</p><p>Miał przed sobą jeszcze ostatnie chwile swojego życia i chciałby je spędzić zupełnie inaczej, a myśl, że przez jedną głupią i nieprzemyślaną do końca decyzję wylądowałby przez rudowłosą dziewczynę w więzieniu, była niemal tak samo podobna co bolący i upierdliwy zarazem wrzód na dupie.</p><p>— Isabel, przed nami jest kawał drogi, więc czy mogłabyś się choć przez chwilę uspokoić? — odezwał się Church, spoglądając na nią przez lusterko.— Próbuję się skupić na drodze, a twoje piski i krzyki mi w tym nie pomagają.</p><p>Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, opierając się po chwili o skórzaną tapicerkę i westchnęła ciężko, tym samym spoglądając na ukazującą się za oknem panoramę niewielkiego miasteczka, przez które właśnie przejeżdżali. Muzyka wydobywająca się z samochodowego radia jako jedyna przerywała panującą w samochodzie ciszę, która teraz zapadła pomiędzy nimi. Levi przymknął swoje oczy na dosłowną chwilę, aby uspokoić swoje przyśpieszone bicie serca, kiedy kolejna fala wymiocin podchodziła mu do gardła, a głowa pękała mu od silnego i gwałtownego zarazem bólu.</p><p>— Wiecie co chłopcy? — rzuciła Isabel, pochylając się do przodu i opierając swoją głowę o zagłówek fotela i szepcząc słowa, tuż obok ucha czarnowłosego mężczyzny.— Cieszę się, że znów spędzamy razem czas. Nie wiem jak wam, ale właśnie tego mi tak bardzo brakowało.</p><p>Farlan zerknął z ukosa na siedzącego tuż obok niego koblatowookiego młodzieńca, który westchnął ciężko pod nosem i odwrócił swoją głowę, spoglądając na krajobraz za oknem. Ackerman czuł, że nie jest w stanie już dłużej powstrzymywać podchodzącego do gardła jedzenia, dlatego też przymknął swoje oczy i przełknął głośno ślinę, tym samym po chwili otwierając lekko swoje usta. Gorzki posmak, który teraz poczuł na swoich wargach, sprawił, że mimowolnie się skrzywił, by chwilę później wydać z siebie cichy jęk obrzydzenia.</p><p>— Zatrzymaj samochód — powiedział Levi, przyciskając bladą dłoń do brzucha i pochylając się lekko do przodu, mając nadzieję na to, że mdłości same ustąpią.</p><p>— Po co? — rzucił, przenosząc na niego swój wzrok.</p><p>Droga, którą jechali, w ogóle nie była oznaczona. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna widział, jak samochód przejechał przez drewniany, trochę zniszczony już przez upływający czas most i znaleźli się na pustkowiu otoczonym lasem. Levi wziął głęboki wdech, chcąc powstrzymać nagłe zawroty głowy i wciąż podchodzące mu do gardła wymiociny, kiedy w nozdrzach poczuł silny, mdlący i nieprzyjemny zarazem zapach. Odór mocnych, wręcz drapiących jego gardło perfum, wymieszał się z potem. Kobaltowooki skrzywił się, tym samym po chwili przykładając do swoich ust dłoń, próbując zniwelować drażniący jego nozdrza zapach.</p><p>— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Farlan, spoglądając na niego z ukosa.</p><p>Ackerman niechętnie kiwnął głową, kiedy żołądek zacisnął się na samą myśl, a porcelanowe i kruche zarazem palce w drugiej dłoni zgięły się wolno wzdłuż plastikowej rączki, pozostawiając na niej spocone ślady zaciśniętych ludzkich palców. Pot kropił mu się na czole. Jedzenie podniosło mu się do gardła, pozostawiając po sobie bolesną, gorzką i drapiącą przełyk, gulę. Levi skrzywił się, przenosząc na niego wzrok.</p><p>— Zatrzymaj samochód Farlan — rzucił.— Chyba że chcesz, abym uświnił ci samochód.</p><p>Church spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem, po chwili zjeżdżając na pobocze. Kobaltowooki mężczyzna bez chwili wahania, otworzył szeroko drzwi i wyszedł z samochodu, podchodząc szybkim krokiem do rosnącego w pobliżu drzewa. Bladą i kruchą zarazem dłoń oparł o chropowatą korę drzewa, pochylając się do przodu i uchylając lekko swoje usta, kiedy dokładnie w tym samym czasie, siedzący za kierownicą Farlan wymieniał zmartwione spojrzenia z Isabel, co jakiś czas przenosząc swój wzrok w stronę wymiotującego przy drzewie młodzieńca.</p><p>Szarooki mężczyzna wiedział, że stan, w którym znajdował się obecnie Ackerman, był ciężki, ale nie spodziewał się, że może być on aż tak poważny. Świadomość, że Levi ani razu nie wspomniał o leczeniu, zmusiła go do głębszych zastanowień. Wiedział już, że rozmowa ta, nie będzie należała do tych najprzyjemniejszych a mimo to, próbował zrozumieć postępowanie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. W głębi duszy miał nadzieję, na to, że Levi nie zamierzał zrobić czegoś głupiego.</p><p>— Nie podoba mi się to wszystko — odezwała się Isabel, spoglądając w jego stronę.— Czy jego chłopak wie o tym, że Levi jedzie z nami do Siny?</p><p>Farlan wzruszył lekko swoimi ramionami, nie wiedząc do końca, co powinien powiedzieć. Sam fakt, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna bez chwili wahania postanowił wyruszyć z nimi w podróż, spowodowała, że Church przeniósł swój wzrok na pozostawiony przez kobaltowookiego chłopaka telefon i zmarszczył lekko swoje brwi, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy powinien zainterweniować. Myśl, że Levi mógł uciec z domu, co jakiś czas pojawiała się w jego głowie.</p><p>W głębi duszy miał nadzieję na to, że jego przypuszczenia mogą okazać się nieprawdziwe, że Levi nie postąpił w ten sposób, a chciał po prostu przemyśleć parę spraw, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, jaki jest Ackerman. Wiedział o nim dosłownie wszystko i wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby jego przypuszczenia okazałoby się prawdą.</p><p>Levi nie raz uciekał już z domu, nie raz decydował się na wyprawę z nimi, kiedy niektóre sprawy go przerastały a mimo to zawsze miał odrobinę nadziei na to, że tym razem Ackerman się zmienił, że tym razem było inaczej, że się pomylił. A jednak pozostawiony przez czarnowłosego mężczyznę telefon nie dawał mu spokoju. Farlan musiał w końcu, dowiedzieć się co się stało. Musiał poznać prawdę i nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, złapał komórkę i wyszedł z samochodu, tym samym spoglądając w stronę wciąż opierającego się o drzewo czarnowłosego mężczyzny.</p><p>Kobaltowooki młodzieniec wytarł swoje usta grzbietem dłoni i westchnął ciężko, kiedy ból w plecach dał o sobie znać, a słone łzy, które jeszcze kilka minut temu spływały po jego policzkach, teraz na dobre zniknęły, pozostawiając po sobie mokre ślady. Drżącymi, kruchymi i bladymi dłońmi powoli odkręcił niewielką butelkę z wodą, tym samym po chwili przystawiając ją do swoich popękanych i lekko zakrwawionych warg. Kobaltowe, lekko opuchnięte oczy przeniosły się na rozmawiającego przez telefon Farlana, który co jakiś czas chodził tam i z powrotem. Levi widział na jego twarz zmieszanie i współczucie zarazem a mimo to ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w stronę samochodu, by wrócić na swoje miejsce pasażera i ukryć swoje zmęczone oczy pod grubymi, przeciwsłonecznymi okularami tym samym pogrążając się w swoich rozmyśleniach. Myśl, że z każdym następnym dniem zbliżał się do swojej śmierci jeszcze bardziej, spowodowała, że wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze i ociężale opadł na skórzaną tapicerkę samochodu.</p><p>— Świetnie — rzuciła Isabel, opierając swój podbródek o siedzenie i spoglądając w stronę rozmawiającego przez telefon Farlana.— Najpierw zniknąłeś ty, a teraz on. Zanim stąd wyjedziemy, w Sinie będziemy dopiero po północy.</p><p>Levi wzruszył tylko ramionami i założył na nos okulary, tym samym po chwili przymykając swoje oczy. Nie przejmował się czasem, choć prawda była taka, że z każdą chwilą miał go znacznie mniej. Jedynie co chciał teraz zrobić to odpocząć i nie przejmować się otaczającym go światem. Chciał po prostu spędzić ten dzień w dobrym towarzystwie i choć na chwilę zapomnieć o chorobie, która coraz bardziej rozpowszechniała się po jego organizmie. Niemniej jednak miał nadzieję, że Farlan i Isabel nie będą go o nic pytać, że przemilczą sprawę i po prostu zawiozą go do Siny. Miał nadzieję na to, że właśnie tam będzie mógł na nowo rozpocząć swoje i tak krótkie już życie.</p><p>— Musimy porozmawiać — odezwał się Farlan, wsiadając do samochodu i kładąc telefon na jego kościste i chude kolana.</p><p>Isabel uniosła zaskoczona brwi, przenosząc swój wzrok na siedzącego obok niego chłopaka, który teraz pochylił się lekko do przodu i podniósł swój telefon z wyraźnym zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, choć rudowłosa dziewczyna nigdy nie potrafiła dostrzec na jego buzi coś więcej niż zwykłą obojętność i znudzenie. Levi ściągnął swoje okulary i odblokował telefon, tym samym po chwili włączając ostatnie kontakty. Kobaltowe oczy zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie, kiedy na samej górze wyskoczył napis Eren Jeager. Złość, która w tamtej chwili zaczęła buzować w jego krwi, sprawiła, że wciągnął powoli powietrze i spojrzał w stronę Farlana, piorunując go wzrokiem.</p><p>— Po jakiego chuja do niego dzwoniłeś? — rzucił, zaciskając dłoń na obudowie czarnego telefonu.</p><p>— Chciałem się upewnić, że twój narzeczony wie o tym, iż postanowiłeś zabrać się z nami w wyprawę — odparł Church, spoglądając na Isabel.— Niestety on o niczym nie wie.</p><p>— Co? — spytała rudowłosa dziewczyna, marszcząc brwi.— Nie powiedziałeś mu, że jedziesz z nami do Siny?</p><p>Levi wypuścił powietrze z płuc i odwrócił wzrok, tym samym po chwili wpatrując się przed siebie. Świadomość, że szarooki grzebał w jego rzeczach spowodowała, że czuł narastającą z każdą chwilą złość i gniew, która teraz buzowała w jego żyłach niczym dopiero co wybudzony ze snu kilkutysięczny wulkan. Ackerman miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie, a Isabel i Farlan niepotrzebnie mieszali się w sprawy, które w ogóle nie powinny ich dotyczyć.</p><p> —Nie muszę się wam kurwa z tego tłumaczyć — warknął cicho, chowając telefon do kieszeni kurtki. —Mam chyba prawo wyjechać gdzieś ze swoimi znajomymi prawda?</p><p>— Tak masz prawo Levi — przytaknął Church.— Ale nie powinieneś bagatelizować choroby. Jesteś ciężko chory a unikanie leczenia wcale...</p><p>— Co ci powiedział ten skurwiel? — rzucił koblatowooki, gniewnie na niego spoglądając.— Powiedział ci, że się kurwa nie leczyłem?</p><p>— Levi...</p><p>— Pierdolę was — powiedział Ackerman, wychodząc z samochodu zdenerwowany.— Sami sobie kurwa jedźcie do Siny, mam was głęboko w dupie.</p><p>— Levi! — zawołała Isabel, wysiadając za nim z mercedesa i próbując go zatrzymać, kiedy ciemne deszczowe chmur, zaciągnęły się niebezpiecznie nad ich głowami.— Farlan się o ciebie martwi. Ja też się o ciebie martwię. Wróć do samochodu, proszę.</p><p>Kobaltowooki mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem, zatrzymując się na środku pustkowia i odwracając się w ich stronę z wymalowaną na twarzy złością. Kruche, blade i drżące zarazem dłonie ukrył w kieszeniach skórzanej kurtki, tym samym po chwili wyciągając z niej telefon i rzucając nim w stronę Farlana, który uchylił się przed nim w ostatniej sekundzie. Zaskoczenie, zdezorientowanie i zdziwienie, które teraz pojawiło się na jego buzi, spowodowało, że Levi ponownie ruszył przed siebie, schylając przy tym lekko swoją głowę i ukrywając przed chłodnym, porywistym wiatrem szyję w połach kurtki.</p><p>— Nie szukajcie mnie! — rzucił, idąc w stronę lasu.— Zostawcie mnie w spokoju i odwalcie się!</p><p>— Levi! — krzyknęła za nim Isabel, tym samym spoglądając z bezradnością w stronę chłopaka.</p><p>Szarooki młodzieniec kopnął w oponę i westchnął ciężko, jednocześnie opierając się dłońmi o tapicerkę samochodu. Wiatr co jakiś czas mierzwił jego włosy, gładził jego policzki, poruszał lekko jego ubraniami, kiedy dokładnie w tym samym czasie czarna, kłębiąca się nad ich głowami chmura została przecięta licznymi piorunami. Głośny huk zbliżającej się burzy rozległ się po okolicy. Chłodny, bezsilny i zielony szmaragd wymienił się spojrzeniem szarego, zdenerwowanego cyrkonu, dokładnie w tej samej chwili, kiedy z nieba runęła ciężka zasłona wielkich, burzowych kropel deszczu, zmuszając ich do szybkiego schronienia się przed lodowatą i brzydką pogodą.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hours 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grube, ciemne i deszczowe chmury zawisły nad jego głową, tym samym przynosząc ze sobą zimny, porywisty wiatr. Liczne błyski i huk pojawiającej się tuż nad nim sieci piorunów, sprawiły, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna pośpiesznie ruszył przed siebie, coraz bardziej garbiąc się i ukrywając swoją twarz w połach skórzanej kurtki, kiedy lodowaty podmuch wiatru mierzwił jego włosy a zimne krople deszczu, spotykały się z jego rozgrzaną i zaczerwienioną od gorączki, bladą i porcelanową cerą. Czarne, wypastowane i eleganckie buty wydawały przy tym swój jak zawsze charakterystyczny dźwięk, kiedy niewysokie obcasy uderzały o asfaltową drogę, a szybko stawiane kroki, skutecznie unikały pojawiające się na szosie kałuże deszczu, które teraz co jakiś czas tworzyły miniaturowe jeziora i oceany.</p><p>Levi przeklnął cicho i zagryzł mocno swoją wargę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby nie kłótnia, która wybuchła pomiędzy nim a Farlanem to wcale nie znajdowałby się teraz w takim miejscu. Gdyby jasno-brązowowłosy mężczyzna nie postanowił mieszać się w jego sprawy, już dawno znajdowałby się w Sinie i już na dobre zapomniałby o zielonookim chłopcu, który w młodości skradł mu serce. Jednakże wszystko wskazywało na to, że teraz będzie błąkał się po opuszczonym i całkowicie nieznanym mu miejscu, które szczerze powiedziawszy, pierwszy raz widział na swoje oczy. Ackerman nie wiedział, czy kierunek, w którym teraz szedł, był dobry, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Miał nadzieję na to, że zdoła uciec od swojej przeszłości i na dobre zapomni o upokorzeniu, jakie odczuwał, kiedy Eren zachował się w jego stosunku tak, a nie inaczej. I choć serce nadal bolało go na samą myśl, że osoba, którą kiedyś tak bardzo kochał, zmieniła się w jego oczach diametralnie, to teraz nie zamierzał zwracać na to uwagi. Sądził, że właśnie tego chciał Eren.</p><p>Miał wrażenie, że los, który kierował jego życiem, próbował mu w ten sposób coś przekazać. Próbował powiedzieć mu, że tuż za rogiem czeka na niego coś zupełnie innego, nowego, niezwykłego i przepięknego. Miał wrażenie, że właśnie dzięki temu wciąż jeszcze żył, że podróż w nieznane to jest to, czego tak bardzo pragnął właśnie osiągnąć przed swoją śmiercią, że tuż obok czeka na niego coś znacznie lepszego od otaczającego go świata. I gdyby nie fakt, że Levi znajdował się teraz na pustkowiu i ani razu podczas swojej podróży nie dostrzegł przejeżdżającego tą drogą samochodu, to już dawno zapewne zrezygnowałby ze swoich postanowień. I mimo choroby, która wciąż rozpowszechniała się po jego ciele, mimo porzucenia przez znajomych i brak środków na koncie, to prawda była taka, że wcale się jeszcze nie poddał.</p><p>Walczył. Nie zamierzał się zniechęcać. Nie zamierzał rezygnować z cząstki samego siebie. Dlatego też szedł teraz przed siebie z dumnie podniesioną głową i wyprostowanymi ramionami. Czuł, że jest równie wartościowy co ciążąca na jego serdecznym palcu obrączka zaręczynowa. I właśnie tego próbował za wszelką cenę dowieść. Chciał dowieść każdemu, kto kiedykolwiek w niego zwątpił, że jest czegoś wart i że nie zatrzyma się, dopóki nie uda mu się tego udowodnić. Dlatego też pogrążony w swoich rozmyśleniach i z lekko opuszczoną głową, szedł przed siebie, nawet przez chwilę nie zwracając uwagi na szalejącą wokół niego, burzę, która teraz co jakiś czas przynosiła ze sobą grzmoty i porywisty wiatr. Sieć piorunów, która pojawiła się na czarnym jak noc niebie, zmusiła go do spojrzenia w górę, tym samym powodując, że Levi mimowolnie zatrzymał się tuż przy poboczu i z trudem wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze, kiedy tępo wpatrywał się w grube, ciemne i burzowe zarazem chmury. Krople lodowatego deszczu, które teraz spływały po jego zaczerwienionych od chłodnego wiatru, policzkach, sprawiły, że Levi mimowolnie zadrżał z zimna, dokładnie w tym samym czasie, gdy do stojącego na poboczu mężczyzny, podjechał ciemnoniebieski <b>Nissan Titan Crew Cab*.</b></p><p>Levi zmarszczył lekko swoje brwi i spojrzał stronę samochodu, uważnie przyglądając się kierowcy, podczas gdy charakterystyczny dźwięk opuszczanych szyb dotarł do jego uszu, a kruche i delikatne zarazem dłonie, które teraz trzymał w kieszeniach kurtki, momentalnie zacisnęły się w pięści. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna zmrużył niebezpiecznie swoje kobaltowe oczy, widząc, jak nieznajomy pochylił się w jego stronę, tym samym po chwili wskazując dłonią na czarne, co jakiś czas będące przecinane przez pioruny, niebo i wypowiadając pierwsze słowa, których Levi w żaden sposób nie potrafił odczytać. Nie wiedział więc, czy tajemniczy mężczyzna miał wobec niego dobre, czy złe zamiary, a sama myśl o tym, spowodowała, że mimowolnie zadrżał, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę, że za niedługo sam miał się o tym przekonać na własnej skórze.</p><p>— Gdzieś konkretnie się wybierasz? — odezwał się jasnowłosy mężczyzna, spoglądając w jego stronę.— Może cię podwieźć? Pogoda jest dzisiaj dość paskudna...</p><p>— Jakoś kurwa nie zauważyłem — rzucił Levi, krzyżując swoje ramiona na piersi i uważnie wpatrując się w nieznajomego.— Raczej podziękuję. Przejdę się sam, poza tym spacer na świeżym powietrzu dobrze mi zrobi.</p><p>Uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy nieznajomego, sprawił, że czarnowłosy młodzieniec uważnie przyjrzał się towarzyszowi, tym samym po chwili mrużąc niebezpiecznie swoje oczy, kiedy tajemniczy mężczyzna oparł swoje dłonie o kierownicę i rzucił mu lekko zdziwione spojrzenie. Atrakcyjne rysy twarzy, jasne niemal złociste włosy, duże w kolorze granatowego, butelkowego szkła, oczy, pełne malinowe usta i blada cera kontrastująca z gęstymi, czarnymi jak węgiel rzęsami, przypominała Ackermanowi posąg, przed którym kiedyś w dzieciństwie zatrzymał się podczas wycieczki do pobliskiego muzeum. Levi miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna siedzący w samochodzie wyglądem przypomina anioła zesłanego z nieba, który teraz bardzo powoli skanował jego twarz, swoimi niebieskimi, przykuwającymi uwagę oczami. Kobaltowooki mężczyzna uchylił lekko swoje usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie w tej samej chwili, jasnowłosy facet zabrał głos.</p><p>— Nie wygłupiaj się — powiedział, pochylając się w jego stronę, aby sięgnąć dłonią do rączki od drzwi i otworzyć je.— Wskakuj, podwiezienie cię do miasta, nie będzie dla mnie żadnym problemem.</p><p>— I ty naprawdę kurwa myślisz, że wsiądę do samochodu? — parsknął Levi, odwracając głowę i rozglądając się po otoczeniu.— Powiedź, ile panienek już na to wyrwałeś?</p><p>Cichy śmiech, który wydobył się z ust jasnowłosego, sprawił, że Ackerman uniósł w zaskoczeniu swoje brwi, nie wiedząc do końca, jak powinien się zachować. I choć dźwięk, który dotarł do jego uszu, był przyjemny i miły to kobaltowooki nie zamierzał tak łatwo dać za wygraną. Postanowił, że będzie robił wszystko, aby nieznajomy mężczyzna zatańczył tak, jak mu zagra.</p><p>— Nie wyrwałem na ten tekst żadnej panienki — odparł, uśmiechając się szeroko i przenosząc swój wzrok na jego twarz, tym samym po chwili przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce i wyłączając silnik w samochodzie.— Ale widzę, że nigdzie ci się nie śpieszy i skoro jesteś wyjątkowo chętny do rozmowy, to porozmawiajmy.</p><p>— No tak, bo nie mam nic innego do roboty niż stanie w deszczu na jakimś jebanym pustkowiu i rozmawianiu z jakimś obcym i obleśnym zarazem facetem — powiedział, Ackerman, przewracając oczami i wzdychając ciężko.— Tak, masz rację, porozmawiajmy.</p><p>Czarnowłosy rozejrzał się po otoczeniu, mając nadzieję na to, że znajdzie się jakaś inna osoba, która byłaby na tyle dobra, by zatrzymać się tuż obok nich i zapytać się go o podwiezienie do najbliższego miasteczka. I choć Ackerman miał złe wspomnienia związane z jazdą na autostopa, to teraz doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie miał bramki numer trzy. Jeśli naprawdę chciałby pozbyć się mokrych, zimnych i przylegających do jego ciała ubrań, musiał zdecydować się na takie a nie inne rozwiązanie. Dlatego też, jeśli chciał zjeść coś ciepłego i choć na chwilę ogrzać się w ciepłym pomieszczeniu, to musiał zagrać w grę, w którą najwidoczniej postanowił rozpocząć tajemniczy mężczyzna. I choć Levi nie miał zasad ani nie znał szczegółów gry, to nie chciał robić z siebie łatwego trofeum.</p><p>— Ta pogoda naprawdę jest paskudna — odezwał się jasnowłosy młodzieniec, ponownie spoglądając przez przednią szybę na niebo.</p><p>—Zatrzymałeś się tylko po to, by pogadać ze mną o chujowej pogodzie? — rzucił Levi, chowając swoje dłonie do kieszeni skórzanej kurtki i unosząc lekko swoje brwi.</p><p>Jasnowłosy mężczyzna, szybko zauważył, że trupo-blada twarz jego rozmówcy, nie ukazywała nic więcej prócz samej obojętności. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć tego samego o jego kobaltowych oczach, z których teraz czytał wszystko jak z otwartej księgi. Tajemniczy mężczyzna wiedział już, jak odpowiednio powinien podejść do czarnowłosego młodzieńca.</p><p>— Zatrzymałem się z zupełnie innego powodu — odparł mężczyzna, opierając swoją głowę o bladą dłoń i przenosząc na niego swój wzrok.—Ale widzę, że nie chcesz mojej pomocy.</p><p>— Dziwisz mi się kurwa? — spytał Ackerman, czując jak kolejne zimne, niemal lodowate krople deszczu, spływały mu po twarzy.— Nie znam cię do kurwy nędzy, a ty proponujesz mi podwiezienie do miasta. A co jeśli jesteś pedofilem?</p><p>Grube i jasne brwi uniosły się wysoko, w momencie, kiedy Levi wypowiadał te słowa. Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, tym samym krzyżując swoje dłonie na piersi i mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem, które teraz skrzyżowało się z chłodnymi i obojętnymi na wszystko kobaltowymi oczami. W twarzy jasnowłosego mężczyzny kryło się coś, co Ackerman, za nic nie potrafił rozszyfrować. W dumnie uniesionej głowie i w zgięciu warg wydawał się na osobę pewną siebie i zdeterminowaną do tego, by osiągnęła to, czego tak właściwie od zawsze chciała dostać. I sama myśl o tym, spowodowała, że Levi odwrócił od jego twarzy swoje spojrzenie, jednocześnie po chwili wypuszczając ze swoich płuc powietrze i skupiając się na wypowiedzianych przez tajemniczego mężczyznę słów.</p><p>— Nie wyglądasz jak dziecko — rzucił, mierząc go uważnie wzrokiem, po chwili uśmiechając się szeroko i mrużąc lekko swoje oczy.— A co jeśli to ty okażesz się jakimś psycholem i zakopiesz mnie gdzieś w lesie?</p><p>Ackerman prychnął cicho pod nosem, tym samym przewracając swoimi oczami i wyciągając z kieszeni swoje dłonie, kiedy porywisty wiatr na nowo zaczął muskać jego mokre od deszczu policzki. Levi podniósł kołnierz i ukrył swoją szyję w połach kurtki, chcąc w ten sposób zniwelować natychmiastowe skutki chłodnego i lodowatego powiewu, który teraz wydawał się przybrać nieco na sile. I choć czarnowłosy mężczyzna w głębi duszy pragnął znaleźć się w ciepłym pomieszczeniu, to za nic nie zamierzał pokazać nieznajomemu swojej słabości. Nie zamierzał dać za wygraną, a myśl, że już dawno mógłby siedzieć w nowych, suchych i przyjemnych zarazem w dotyku ciuchach, sprawiła, że mimowolnie zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej.</p><p>— Nie daj się prosić — powiedział jasnowłosy mężczyzna, wysiadając z samochodu i podchodząc do przyczepy, co jakiś czas spoglądając w jego stronę.— Nie jestem ślepy. Widzę, że cały drżysz z zimna, a twoje zaczerwienione policzki mogą świadczyć tylko i wyłącznie o gorączce, która zapewne męczy cię już od dłuższego czasu. Prędzej będziesz w szpitalu z poważnym zapaleniem płuc niż w mieście, do którego tak bardzo pragniesz się dostać samemu.</p><p>— A co ty kurwa jesteś moim lekarzem? — spytał Levi, pocierając dłońmi zmarznięte ramiona i uważnie śledząc tajemniczego mężczyznę swoimi kobaltowymi oczami.</p><p>— Fakt, lekarzem nie jestem — przyznał, wyciągając coś spod plandeki przykrywającą ciemnoniebieską przyczepę, i podchodząc do niego niepewnie, tym samym po chwili wrzucając do środka samochodu przez otwarte okno, torbę treningową.</p><p>Levi przyjrzał mu się uważnie, stojąc naprzeciwko niego i wpatrując się w jego pewny siebie wyraz twarzy, kiedy dumnie podniesiona głowa powoli skierowała się w jego stronę. Granatowe przypominające bardziej, butelkowane szkło oczy skrzyżowały się teraz chłodnymi i pozbawionymi blasku kobaltowymi tęczówkami. Dwie, blade niemal porcelanowe twarze były teraz zwrócone w swoim kierunku, zachowując przy tym kilkunastu-centymetrową odległość. Krople deszczu znaczyły na ich buziach niewidzialne, mokre i nieprzerwane ścieżki, kiedy przemoczone już włosy opadły ciężko na zmarszczone lekko czoła. Ackerman przełknął głośno swoją ślinę, mierząc się z pewnym siebie spojrzeniem tajemniczego mężczyzny, kiedy ten wyciągnął w jego stronę swoją dłoń i uśmiechnął się lekko do niego, tym samym po chwili zabierając głos.</p><p>— Erwin Smith — powiedział jasnowłosy młodzieniec, wpatrując się w jego twarz z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.</p><p>— Levi Ackerman — odparł czarnowłosy, niepewnie ściskając go za dłoń i ani przez chwilę nie spuszczając z niego swojego przenikliwego spojrzenia.</p><p>— Świetnie — rzucił Erwin, uśmiechając się szeroko pod nosem i otwierając mu drzwi od samochodu, tym samym po chwili wskazując głową na leżącą na siedzeniach torbę treningową— Są w niej czyste i suche ubrania, które możesz na siebie nałożyć. Dam ci trochę prywatności.</p><p>Levi zmarszczył lekko swoje brwi, wsiadając do samochodu i zaglądając do rozpiętej przez jasnowłosego mężczyzny torby treningowej, uważnie przyglądając się ubraniom, które na pierwszy rzut oka były o wiele dla niego za duże, jednakże nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Chciał w końcu zrzucić z siebie mokre i przylegające do jego ciała ciuchy i choć przez chwilę ogrzać się w ciepłym pomieszczeniu. A mimo to dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, sprawił, że Ackerman podskoczył z przerażenia, od razu przenosząc swój wzrok na odchodzącego od ciemnoniebieskiego Nissana, chłopaka, tym samym po chwili wypuszczając ciężko ze swoich płuc powietrze. Levi zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to wcale nie on był zwycięzcą w tej potyczce, a kolejnym, naiwnym i dość łatwym trofeum, które najwidoczniej jasnowłosy mężczyzn tak uparcie próbował zdobyć. A prawda była taka, że czarnowłosy młodzieniec nie powiedział jeszcze swojego ostatniego słowa. I choć pierwsza runda dobiegła końca, to gra jeszcze się nie skończyła. Ona wciąż pomiędzy nimi trwała.</p>
<hr/><p>*<b>Nie znam się zbytnio na samochodach, ale nie mogłem przejść obojętnie obok tej nazwy XD. Chyba zdajecie sobie sprawę dlaczego, prawda?</b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hours 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mokre od lodowatego deszczu włosy zostały zaczesane do tyłu przez bladą, pozbawioną kolorów i chudą dłoń. Lekko sine i spierzchnięte usta, zacisnęły się teraz w wąską linię, kiedy dźwięk otwieranych, samochodowych drzwi dotarł do jego uszu, a kobaltowe, lekko opuchnięte od płaczu oczu, przesunęły się na zajmującego miejsce kierowcy, jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który teraz uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie, by w następnej chwili zapiąć pas i zacisnąć mocno swoje dłonie na skórzanym obramowaniu kierownicy. Erwin spojrzał ukradkiem w jego stronę, poprawił przednie lusterko i przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, dokładnie w tym samym czasie, gdy po niewielkiej kabinie rozległa się cicha, melodyjna i wpadająca w uchu piosenka wydobywająca się z niewielkiego samochodowego radia. Niepewność, skrępowanie i cisza, która pomiędzy nimi zapadła, sprawiła, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna wypuścił ciężko powietrze ze swoich płuc i odwrócił głowę w stronę okna, nie wiedząc do końca, jak powinien się zachować. Świadomość, że spędzi z nieznajomym długą, zapewne kilkugodzinną podróż, w niczym mu nie pomagała. Levi czuł, jak jego ciało sztywnieje, a ręce, które jeszcze kilka minut temu były lodowate, teraz trzęsły się niemiłosiernie, tylko utwierdzając go w przekonaniu, że zdenerwowanie i niepewność powoli dawały się w znaki. Niemniej jednak sama myśl o tym, iż zostawił swoich przyjaciół, sprawiła, że skrzywił się lekko na skórzanym siedzeniu i przymknął zrezygnowany swoje oczy, czując pojawiające się wyrzuty sumienia, które teraz ani przez chwilę nie zamierzały go opuścić.</p><p>Levi zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Farlan chciał dla niego dobrze. Wiedział, że jasnowłosy młodzieniec się o niego martwił, że próbował mu tylko pomóc, ale kobaltowooki nie potrzebował jego troski. Nie potrzebował jej od nikogo. Sam potrafił sobie poradzić. Sam chciał decydować o swoim losie. Nie potrzebował do tego Erena, Farlana czy nawet nierozumiejącej i wtrącającej się w każdą możliwą sprawę Isabel. Fakt kochał ich. Fakt zdawał sobie sprawę, że robili to tylko dlatego, że chcieli mu pomóc, ale on już zdecydował. Nie chciał już dłużej walczyć z rakiem. Chciał się poddać. Odpocząć. Spędzić swój ostatni dzień według jego życzenia, a nie leżąc w szpitalu przy kroplówce i tępo wpatrując się w biały, szpitalny sufit. Levi chciał od życia czegoś więcej niż niepotrzebnych badań i uciekającego przez palce czasu, którego teraz miał już naprawdę bardzo mało. Dlatego też, gdy głośny warkot silnika rozległ się po kabinie samochodowej, a lecące w tle piosenki ucichły, Ackerman niepewnie spojrzał w stronę swojego towarzysza, marszcząc lekko swoje brwi i wpatrując się w wydobywający się spod maski samochodu dym.</p><p>— Co się do kurwy nędzy dzieje? — spytał, podskakując przestraszony na siedzeniu, tym samym przenosząc swoją dłoń na uchwyt od drzwi.</p><p>Jasnowłosy mężczyzna spojrzał w jego stronę z malującym się na jego twarzy lekkim, aczkolwiek słabym zarazem uśmiechem, zjeżdżając na niewielkie, wyłożone kamieniami pobocze. Erwin westchnął ciężko, zabierając swoje dłonie ze skórzanego obramowania kierownicy i zrezygnowany oparł się o siedzenie kierowcy, uważnie wpatrując się w wydobywający się spod maski samochodu dym. Wcale nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja.</p><p>— Zaczekaj tutaj — rzucił młodzieniec, sięgając swoją dłonią po niewielką gaśnicę ukrytą za siedzeniem Levia, by w następnej chwili wysiąść z auta i powoli skierować się w stronę głównego źródła ich nagłego postoju.</p><p>I choć Ackerman nie znał się na pojazdach, to wiedział już, że lekko przestraszone, zdenerwowane i zmartwione spojrzenie Erwina, wcale nie zwiastowało nic dobrego. Dlatego też, kiedy kobaltowooki uważnie przyglądał się podchodzącemu do rozgrzanej, niemal buchającej białym dymem ciemnoniebieskiej maski samochodowej, jasnowłosemu mężczyźnie, jego porcelanowa, blada i krucha dłoń, zacisnęła się mimowolnie na uchwycie od drzwi, szykując się do szybkiej reakcji w razie, gdyby stanowcze i szybkie działania Smitha okazałyby się mało skuteczne. Przerażenie, pomieszane ze strachem i zaniepokojeniem, które teraz powoli zaczęło ukazywać się na zmęczonej już twarzy Levia, sprawiło, że niebieskooki młodzieniec zacisnął mocniej swoją dłoń na czerwonej butli przeciwpożarowej i jednym szybkim ruchem dłoni podniósł maskę samochodu do góry, tym samym po chwili gasząc pojawiające się zza maski niewielkie języki ognia. Ackerman podskoczył na skórzanym siedzeniu do góry i otworzył szeroko swoje oczy, uważnie przyglądając się stojącemu teraz w zwycięskiej pozie jasnowłosemu mężczyźnie, który kilka minut później odstawił gaśnicę na bok i posłał w jego stronę niewielki, rozbawiony uśmiech, tym samym sprawiając, że ciekawskie i kobaltowe oczy od razu zmieniły swój punkt zainteresowania.</p><p>Erwin po skończonej już akcji pożarniczej podszedł do otwartych drzwi i westchnął cicho pod nosem, jednocześnie zajmując miejsce kierowcy, by w następnej chwili wyciągnąć z leżącej na siedzeniach kurtki, telefon. Duże, ciemnogranatowe w kolorze butelkowanego szkła oczy wpatrywały się teraz w zdezorientowanego i speszonego natarczywym spojrzeniem, młodzieńca, który teraz oparł się wygodniej o skórzaną tapicerkę i puścił uchwyt od drzwi, mamrocząc cicho pod nosem:</p><p>— Co się stało? — spytał, niepewnie spoglądając w jego stronę.— Dlaczego samochód zaczął się palić?</p><p> — Nie jestem w stanie ci odpowiedzieć na to pytanie Levi, ale podejrzewam, że musiało dojść do usterki instalacji elektrycznej — stwierdził Smith, odblokowując swój telefon i od razu szukając w internecie numeru do najbliższej pomocy drogowej, która teraz bardzo bym im się przydała.</p><p>— Więc co teraz robimy? — zapytał Ackerman, wzdychając cicho.— Będziemy tutaj czekać do rana?</p><p>— Znając życie to tak — zaśmiał się cicho Erwin, tym samym po chwili podnosząc na niego swój wzrok i uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem.— Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc mamy do wyboru bramkę numer dwa.</p><p>Kobaltowooki zmarszczył lekko swoje brwi, nie wiedząc do końca, o czym mówił jasnowłosy mężczyzna. Świadomość, że najprawdopodobniej będą musieli spędzić noc na całkowitym pustkowiu, sprawiła, że Levi z trudem wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze, tym samym po chwili przecierając swoimi bladymi niemal porcelanowymi dłońmi, zmęczoną już twarz. Nie spodziewał się aż takiego obrotu spraw. W głębi duszy liczył na to, że siedzący tuż obok niego, Erwin dotrzyma swojej obietnicy i pomoże mu się dostać do najbliższego miasta, gdzie mógłby w końcu na spokojnie odpocząć i zdecydować co powinien ze sobą dalej zrobić. I choć myśl, która co jakiś czas przewijała mu się przez głowę, dodawała mu otuchy, to teraz z trudem próbował ukryć kłębiące się w nim uczucia. Levi przymknął na chwilę swoje oczy i ponownie wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze, tym samym próbując pozbyć się poczucia ciężkości, które teraz ani przez chwilę nie zamierzało go opuścić. Ackerman miał wrażenie, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, to oszaleje, dlatego też kilka sekund później, niepewnie uchylił swoje oczy i spojrzał wyczekująco w stronę siedzącego tuż obok niego mężczyzny z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy. Nie zamierzał czekać w samochodzie ani minuty dłużej.</p><p>— Więc? — spytał, nie odwracając swojego wzroku od zaskoczonego jego postawą Erwina.— Co to za bramka numer dwa?</p><p>Smith uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, biorąc kurtkę do ręki i kierując swój wzrok na zaczerwienione od zachodzącego nad urwiskiem słońca. I choć rozwiązanie, które kilka minut temu przyszło mu do głowy, budziło w nim pewne wątpliwości, to nie zamierzał wcale rezygnować z tego pomysłu. Ba! Wręcz przeciwnie, ponieważ chwilę później jasnowłosy mężczyzna złapał za torbę treningową, przewiesił ją sobie na plecy i uśmiechnął się słabo do swojego towarzysza, tym samym zabierając głos. I gdyby nie ten znajomy błysk w oczach, który teraz pojawił się w zaskoczonych i kobaltowych oczach Levia, to Erwin byłby święcie przekonany, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna, z którym miał przyjemność spędzić kilkanaście dobrych minut, należał właśnie do osób, które od razu postanowiły się poddać i zrezygnować ze swojej dalszej podróży. Natomiast w twarzy Ackermana, niebieskooki mężczyzna dostrzegł coś, czego nigdy dotąd nie byłby w stanie ujrzeć w innej osobie. Tajemniczość pomieszana z determinacją, która teraz bez problemu ukazywała się na buzi Levia, sprawiła, że Erwin od razu postanowił zabrać głos, tym samym przerywając panującą pomiędzy nimi ciszę.</p><p>— Dotrzemy do miasta sami — rzucił, otwierając drzwi od samochodu i wysiadając z niego, by po chwili spojrzeć w stronę Ackermana.</p><p>— A co zrobimy z twoim samochodem? — spytał czarnowłosy młodzieniec, uważnie się w niego wpatrując.— Zamierzasz je tutaj zostawić?</p><p>— Jakąś godzinę drogi stąd jest niewielka wioska, w której będziemy mogli odpocząć i wezwać pomoc — oznajmił Erwin, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem i opierając się dłonią o obramowanie drzwi.— To jak będzie? Idziesz czy wolisz tutaj zostać?</p><p>Levi przełknął głośno swoją ślinę, nie wiedząc, do końca co powinien zrobić. Świadomość, że nie miał zbyt dużo czasu do namyśleń, sprawiła, że mimowolnie zacisnął swoją drżącą dłoń na uchwycie od drzwi i skinął lekko swoją głową, tym samym rzucając cicho pod nosem.</p><p>— Nie pozbędziesz się mnie teraz tak łatwo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hours 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciemne, zachmurzone nad ich głowami niebo, teraz ustępowało, co jakiś czas przepuszczając przez deszczowe chmury, niewielkie promienie słońca, tym samym sprawiając, że widoczny gołym okiem horyzont przybrał odcień pomarańczowoczerwonej poświaty. Gęste, niemal mleczne obłoki mgły, które teraz unosiły się nad żółtozielonymi źdźbłami rosnącej tuż przy asfaltowej drodze, pszenicy, tylko utwierdzały, zmierzających w stronę położonego u stóp wzgórza miasta, mężczyzn, że z chwili na chwilę, z minuty na minuty wszystko powoli było obejmowane przez zbliżającą się wielkimi krokami nocą, która niewątpliwie szybko powodowała, że panująca na dworze temperatura stopniowo opadała a wydychane przez nich powietrze, zamieniało się w widoczny obłok przeźroczystego, niemal tak białego, jak kartka papieru, dymu.</p><p>Levi potarł swoje zmarznięte ramiona i westchnął ciężko, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że kilkunastominutowa wędrówka wcale nie zamierzała skończyć się tak szybko. Stopy bolały go niemiłosiernie, a palące go od podeszwy pięty, tylko potęgowały jego narastającą irytację i zmęczenie, kiedy kobaltowe tęczówki oderwały się od betonowej drogi i utknęły w sylwetce idącego tuż przed nim jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który teraz co jakiś czas nucił sobie cicho pod nosem, nawet przez chwilę nie zwracając przy tym swojej uwagi na ledwo co kroczącego za nim towarzysza. Levi zatrzymał się przy niewielkim drzewie i oparł się o chropowatą korę, która teraz drażniła jego skórę, zupełnie tak, jakby właśnie do tego została stworzona. Czarne jak węgiel włosy opadły na jego porcelanowe czoło, a pot, który zaczął kropić się na jego twarzy, sprawiał, że cały jego schludny i proporcjonalny wygląd, teraz był w nagannym stanie. </p><p>Myśl, że choroba postępowała znacznie szybciej, niż mógłby się tego spodziewać, sprawiła, że niecałą chwilę później kobaltowooki mężczyzna pochylił się do przodu i zacisnął mocno swoją dłoń na brzuchu, chcąc w ten sposób powstrzymać podchodzące mu do gardła wymiociny. Blade i kruche palce, ześlizgnęły się po wilgotnym na korze mchu. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna przewrócił się na ziemię, zahaczając skronią o chropowatą powierzchnię drzewa, tym samym rozcinając sobie łuk brwiowy, z którego teraz powoli skapywały krople krwi. Żołądek zacisnął się niebezpiecznie, a podchodzące do gardła jedzenie, teraz opuściło jego usta. Żółć pomieszana ze śliną i z niewielką ilością krwi wmieszało się w zieloną trawę. </p><p> Charakterystyczny dźwięk rozszedł się po okolicy, tym samym przykuwając uwagę idącego przed nim jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który teraz z pośpiechem ruszył w jego stronę z wyraźną troską i zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Pieczenie, ból w przełyku i lekko załzawione oczy, niepewnie podniosły się na pochylającego się nad nim Erwinem, który teraz powoli położył swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu i w wolnym, niemal ślimaczym tempie pomógł mu się podnieść do pozycji stojącej. Levi wciągnął głośno powietrze, czując nasilający się ból, kiedy dokładnie w tym samym czasie, przyglądający mu się z uwagą mężczyzna, odezwał się, przykuwając jego uwagę.</p><p>— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał, niepewnie dotykając jego zranionej skroni. Ackerman syknął z bólu, tym samym powodując, że przestraszony młodzieniec natychmiast zabrał swoją dłoń.- Jesteś ranny. Musimy to odkazić.</p><p>Levi zamrugał zdezorientowany, od razu rozglądając się po otoczeniu. Rosnące przy drodze żółtozielone źdźbła pszenicy, były jedynymi świadkami ich rozmowy. Myśl, że będą musieli się teraz wracać, sprawiła, że kobaltowooki, uniósł zrezygnowany swoją głowę do góry, tym samym spoglądając na zaciągnięte ciemnymi chmurami niebo.</p><p> — Odkazić? — zapytał, zerkając na niego z politowaniem.— Twój samochód jest kilka kilometrów stąd. Jak chcesz się do niego dostać?</p><p>Erwin wyprostował się i skierował swoją głowę w stronę, z której dopiero co przyszli. Wpatrywał się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą, analizując wszystkie za i przeciw. Cisza, która teraz między nimi zapadała, sprawiła, że Levi nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, pociągnął lekko swoim ramieniem, tym samym powodując, że dłoń jasnowłosego mężczyzny, która jeszcze jakąś chwilę temu znajdowała się na jego barku, teraz swobodnie opadła. Kobaltowooki usiadł na asfaltowej drodze i oparł się o chropowatą powierzchnię swoimi dłońmi, wyprostowując nogi. Przynajmniej w ten sposób mógł jakoś odpocząć od ciągłej wędrówki. Młodzieniec o czarnych jak smoła włosach zerknął na stojącego Erwina i wypuścił zrezygnowany ze swoich płuc powietrze.</p><p>— Nic mi nie jest — rzucił, przekrzywiając głowę na bok.— Możemy iść dalej.</p><p>Niebieskooki mężczyzna jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w drogę przed sobą. Na tę chwilę nie posiadał zapasowego planu. Nie wiedział, jak mógłby jeszcze dostać się do miasta. W głębi duszy liczył na to, że ktoś się zatrzyma, że zaproponuje im transport, że dotrą do jakiejś karczmy przed zbliżającą się wielkimi krokami nocą, ale zwątpienie, które w tamtej chwili się u niego pojawiło, spowodowało, że mimowolnie westchnął i odwrócił się w stronę siedzącego na ziemi młodzieńca. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Levi był już zmęczony. On również ledwo co trzymał się na nogach.</p><p>— Odpocznij trochę — odezwał się Erwin, odkładając torbę treningową na ziemię. Zerknął na drogę i usiadł obok Ackermana, wyprostowując przy tym swoje nogi.— Chwila małego postoju, raczej nam nie zaszkodzi.</p><p>Levi zmarszczył lekko swoje brwi, wpatrując się w niego z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. Nie spodziewał się tego. Sądził, że jasnowłosy mężczyzna będzie chciał uparcie dostać się do miasta, zamiast tego mógł dostrzec, jak Smith opiera swoją głowę o umięśnione ramiona i z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, spogląda na poruszające się przez chłodny wiatr żółtozielone źdźbła pszenicy. Duże, niebieskie w kolorze ciemnoniebieskiego butelkowanego szkła oczy błyszczały nieznanym mu dotąd blaskiem. Spokojny wyraz twarzy, jaki teraz mógł u niego, dostrzec sprawił, że niechętnie odwrócił od niego swój wzrok. Pełna malinowa warga zacisnęła się w wąską linię, kiedy silny ścisk w żołądku ponownie dał się w znaki. Grający gdzieś w trawie świerszcz przerywał panującą pomiędzy nimi ciszę. Ostatnie promienie słońca, schowały się za niewielkim wzgórzem, tworząc na niebie czerwonopomarańczowe smugi, w które teraz przyglądał się ze skupionym wzrokiem Erwin.</p><p>— Gdzie tak właściwie chcesz się dostać? — zagaił jasnowłosy mężczyzna, kładąc dłonie na asfaltowej drodze, szukając przy tym wygodniejszej pozycji.</p><p>Levi zmarszczył lekko swoje brwi, zastanawiając się nad zadanym przez Smitha pytaniem. Fakt był na to przygotowany. Wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. Doskonale wiedział, co powinien zrobić, aby uniknąć kolejnych ciekawskich pytań, ale wątpliwości, które zaczęły zagnieżdżać się w jego umyśle, spowodowały, że zamarł. Słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, a panująca wokół nich cisza, zaczęła teraz działać mu na nerwach. Ackerman westchnął ciężko i podniósł się do siadu, jednocześnie obejmując swoimi dłońmi zmarznięte już kolana.</p><p>— Szczerze mówiąc, to nie mam zielonego pojęcia — wyszeptał cicho, wpatrując się przed siebie, zupełnie tak, jakby bał się spojrzeć na siedzącego tuż obok niego Erwina. Bał się jego reakcji na to, gdyby powiedział mu prawdę.</p><p>— Uciekasz przed czymś? — spytał Erwin, zerkając na niego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy.</p><p>Ackerman prychnął gorzko pod nosem i odruchowo spojrzał w jego stronę, z lekkim rozbawieniem kryjącym się w oczach. Chłodny kobalt skrzyżował się z błyszczącym błękitem. Pełne, popękane aż do krwi usta ponownie zacisnęły się w wąską linię, kiedy dokładnie w tym samym czasie niedługie paznokcie wbijały się głęboko w porcelanową skórę na kolanach. Levi wiedział, że będzie musiał odpowiedzieć mu na to pytanie, niemniej jednak wcale nie zamierzał go okłamywać. Zamiast słów zaprzeczenia, które aż same cisnęły się mu na język, jasnowłosy mężczyzna uchylił lekko swoje usta i odpowiedział mu na pytanie tym swoim jak zawsze niskim, gburowatym i nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem:</p><p>— Można tak powiedzieć — odparł, odwracając głowę.— A co z tobą?</p><p>Erwin uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem i przeniósł swój wzrok na rozciągające się przed nim pole pszenicy. Widok lekko poruszanych przez wiatr łodyg uspokajał go. Miał wrażenie, że mógłby wpatrywać się w niego godzinami. I choć chciał zagrać w tę samą grę co ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, to zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli chciałby go lepiej poznać, powinien zachowywać się w stosunku do niego fair.</p><p>— Musiałem odetchnąć od spraw sercowych — rzucił, unosząc swoją głowę do góry i przymykając przy tym swoje oczy. Chłodny wiatr muskał jego twarz.— Miałem jutro wrócić do pracy, ale patrząc na okoliczności, chyba pojawię się w niej dopiero w następnym tygodniu.</p><p>Ciemne brwi podniosły się słabo do góry. Zaskoczenie, jakie pojawiło się na twarzy Ackermana, spowodowało, że mimowolnie spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę, tym samym lekko uchylając swoje usta.</p><p>— W takim razie, na co czekamy? — spytał Levi, wpatrując się w jego twarz.— Wstawaj.</p><p>Erwin otworzył swoje oczy, będąc wyraźnie zainteresowanym nowym podejściem czarnowłosego mężczyzny. Niepewnie podniósł się z ziemi i uśmiechnął się szeroko pod nosem, wystawiając do niego swoją dłoń, by pomóc mu wstać.</p><p>— Co chcesz zrobić?</p><p>— Jak to co? — mruknął oburzony kobaltowooki młodzieniec.— Idziemy na piechotę do miasta.</p><p>— Niekoniecznie — odezwał się Smith, zerkając na drogę i dostrzegając jadący w ich stronę samochód.— Chyba mamy szczęście.</p><p>Levi uniósł zaskoczony swoją brew, nie wiedząc do końca, o co chodzi. Mozolnie podniósł się na równe nogi, tym samym wsadzając po chwili swoje brudne od asfaltowej drogi, dłonie do kieszeni spodni, od razu spoglądając na zatrzymujący się przy nich samochód. Ackermann warknął cicho pod nosem, kiedy dostrzegł znajome twarze i odwrócił głowę, skupiając swój wzrok na uśmiechającego się od ucha do ucha, jasnowłosego mężczyzny. Nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja, a mimo to pozwolił Erwinowi na interwencję. W głębi duszy modlił się o to, by Farlan i Isabel nie zgadzali się na jego propozycję, by odjechali, by zostawili ich w spokoju. Dlatego też, kiedy usłyszał głośny pisk zadowolenia, który wymknął się teraz z ust rudowłosej dziewczyny, Levi z trudem wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze, od razu zwracając na siebie uwagę blondyna. Erwin podszedł do niego i podniósł z ziemi swoją torbę treningową, tym samym zawieszając ją sobie przez ramię.</p><p>— Chodź, nie będą na nas czekać — rzucił, odwracając się do niego plecami.</p><p>— Nie chcę jechać tym samochodem — powiedział cicho, opuszczając swój wzrok i uderzając czubkiem buta, leżący na drodze kamień.— Wolę iść na piechotę.</p><p>— Co? — Erwin spojrzał w jego stronę z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami.— Nie wygłupiaj się Levi. Taka okazja już się więcej nie powtórzy.</p><p>— Nie obchodzi mnie to — wzruszył ramionami i parsknął cicho, jednocześnie przenosząc swój wzrok na twarz Farlana. Nie chciał ponownie poruszać z nimi tematu dotyczącego jego choroby.— Możesz jechać.</p><p>— A co z tobą? — zapytał Smith ani przez chwilę nie odwracając od niego swojego czujnego spojrzenia.— Co zamierzasz zrobić?</p><p>— Tego jeszcze nie wiem — odparł zgodnie z prawdą i powoli ruszył przed siebie.— Ale na pewno coś wymyślę po drodze.</p><p>Erwin podszedł do samochodu i otworzył drzwi, tym samym rzucając na siedzenie swoją torbę treningową, zastanawiając się nad tym, w jaki sposób mógłby przekonać czarnowłosego mężczyznę do tego, by wyruszył w dalszą podróż razem z nowo poznanymi osobami. Nie znał go. Nie wiedział o nim nic, a mimo to, nie zamierzał się poddawać, dlatego też zamknął za sobą drzwi i podbiegł w jego stronę, od razu łapiąc go za ramię i zatrzymując go na środku drogi.  </p><p>— Jedź ze mną — rzucił, wpatrując się uparcie w jego kobaltowe oczy.— Pomogę ci się dostać, gdzie tylko będziesz chciał. O nic więcej cię nie proszę, tylko po prostu mi zaufaj.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hours 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kobaltowe, zmęczone i lekko opuchnięte oczy, uważnie wpatrywały się w mijający za oknem krajobraz, który teraz z niewielkich pól i łąk, został zastąpiony przez stary, gęsty i rosnący tuż przy drodze las. Cicha muzyka, wydobywająca się z samochodowego radia, uspokajała go. Usypiała. Powodowała, że dokładnie niecałą chwilę później, białe jak śnieg powieki, opadły ciężko na zaczerwienione i rozpalone od gorączki policzki. Pełne malinowe wargi, zacisnęły się w wąską linię, a białe, śnieżnobiałe zęby, które teraz wbiły się boleśnie w opuchnięte wargi, pozostawiły na nich czerwone ślady dopiero co wypływającej z ran krwi. Levi wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze, tym samym po chwili uchylając lekko swoje oczy i skupiając się na słowach wypowiedzianych przez siedzącą tuż przy kierowcy, rudowłosą dziewczynę, która teraz co jakiś czas niepewnie zerkała na przednie lusterko. Na twarzy Ackermana pojawił się niewielki cień uśmiechu, który od razu znikł, kiedy lekko zachrypnięty głos, Erwina, rozległ się tuż obok niego.</p><p>— Jesteś przyjacielem Levia?  — odezwała się rudowłosa dziewczyna, nieśmiało zerkając przez przednie lusterko na siedzącego spokojnie, błękitnookiego mężczyznę. Isabel musiała przyznać, że tajemniczy towarzysz w pewien sposób ją intrygował. Kryło się w nim coś, co nie dawało jej spokoju.— Skąd się znacie?</p><p>Erwin uniósł swoje brwi w lekkim zaskoczeniu, uważnie przyglądając się siedzącej na przednim siedzeniu, dziewczynie. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Fakt uchylił usta. Był przygotowany na podobne pytania. Spodziewał się ich, a mimo to, nie potrafił na nie odpowiedzieć. Zawahał się. Dlatego też odchrząknął cicho i mruknął pod nosem, odwracając szybko swój wzrok. Nie chciał zdradzać jej, że poznał go niecałe trzy godziny temu.</p><p>— Można tak powiedzieć — rzucił, przenosząc swoje spojrzenie na opierającego się o szybę, czarnowłosego mężczyznę, który teraz, drżał z zimna.— Levi i ja znamy się od jakiegoś czasu.</p><p>Isabel spojrzała na prowadzącego młodzieńca i uśmiechnęła się szeroko pod nosem, tym samym po chwili obejmując smukłymi dłońmi skórzany zagłówek. Przygryzła lekko swoją wargę i przeniosła swój wzrok na mijający krajobraz za oknem, zastanawiając się nad prawdziwym sensem tych słów. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale odpowiedź, jaką otrzymała, sprawiła, że nie mogła powstrzymać wpływającego na jej twarz uśmiechu. Słowa wypowiedziane przez tajemniczego mężczyznę uspokoiły ją i ucieszyły zarazem. I choć Magnolia zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że wszystko, co powiedział Erwin, równie dobrze mogłoby być kłamstwem, to wcale nie zamierzała się tym teraz przejmować. Chciała dowiedzieć się na własnej skórze, co jeszcze mogłoby wyjść z tej tajemniczej i intrygującej znajomości, która teraz najwidoczniej pojawiła się pomiędzy jej najlepszym przyjacielem a niebieskookim mężczyzną.</p><p>— Uprawialiście już seks? — spytała rudowłosa dziewczyna, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem i zerkając zaciekawiona na swojego rozmówcę, który teraz zmarszczył swoje brwi i ponownie na nią spojrzał.- Wiesz, że Levi ma...</p><p>— Isabel! — warknął Farlan, odwracając w jej stronę swoją głowę i wzdychając ciężko, kiedy ta wzruszyła tylko ramionami i zamilkła, wracając do poprzedniej czynności. Church przeczuwał, że w którymś momencie będzie zmuszony wtrącić się w ich rozmowę, nie sądził jednak, że stanie się to tak szybko.— Przepraszam za nią. Ona musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o szacunek do innych.</p><p>Na twarzy Erwina pojawił się niewielki uśmiech. Fakt, nie spodziewał się takich pytań, ale nie zamierzał się nimi przejmować. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że kiedyś i tak nadejdzie taki dzień, w którym będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na podobne tego typu pytania. I choć pierwsze wrażenie, jakie wywarli na nim nowo poznani towarzysze, go zaskoczył, to jednak szybko zmienił o nich zdanie, kiedy tamci za wszelką cenę próbowali dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej szczegółów z jego pierwszego spotkania z Leviem. I choć prawda była taka, że znał ich dopiero od kilkunastu minut, to jednak w zastraszająco szybko zorientował się, że Ackerman musiał być dla nich bardzo ważny. W końcu nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie wypytuje obcej mu osoby, o to, czy spał z równie nieznanym mu mężczyzną.</p><p>— Nic się nie stało — odparł, od razu kierując swój wzrok w stronę siedzącego obok niego czarnowłosego młodzieńca, który teraz próbował zasnąć pomimo głośnej muzyki wydobywającej się z radia samochodowego.</p><p>Smith ściągnął z siebie sweter i ostrożnie otulił nim Levia, który na ten gest podskoczył przestraszony do góry, tym samym spoglądając po chwili w jego stronę ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Ackerman wciągnął głośno powietrze przez lekko uchylone usta i poprawił się na siedzeniu, by w następnej chwili pochylić się w stronę jasnowłosego młodzieńca.</p><p>— Możemy się gdzieś zatrzymać? — spytał czarnowłosy, zerkając po chwili na siedzącą tuż obok Farlana dziewczynę i ponownie oparł się o skórzaną tapicerkę.— Chciałbym się przespać. Jestem zmęczony.</p><p>Farlan spojrzał na niego przez wiszące lusterko i kiwnął niepewnie głową, tym samym po chwili przenosząc swój wzrok na słabo oświetloną jezdnię. Church zacisnął mocniej swoje dłonie na kierownicy i uważnie wpatrywał się w drogę przed sobą, nie chcąc w ten sposób, ominąć żadnego znaku drogowego, który miałby nakierować go na pobliski zjazd, bądź ścieżkę, która pomogłaby mu się dostać do najbliższego motelu. I choć jasnowłosy mężczyzna był tak samo zmęczony, jak pozostali, to wciąż próbował zachować trzeźwość umysłu. Nie chciał przecież nikogo po drodze przejechać lub wylądować w rowie. Dlatego też, kiedy oczy powoli zaczęły mu się zamykać, a cicho wydobywająca się z samochodowego radia melodia, zmieniła się na kolejną, tym razem o wiele spokojniejszą i wolniejszą, to Farlan z trudem próbował odpędzić się od myśli związanych ze spaniem. I gdyby nie fakt, że lekko ochrypły i poważny głos, siedzącego na tylnych siedzeniach, Erwina przerwał lecącą w tle muzykę, to jasnowłosy mężczyzna nigdy by nie dostrzegł ukrytego pod rosnącym tuż przy drodze drzewem, niewielkiego znaku informującego podróżnych o możliwości noclegu w pobliskiej karczmie.</p><p>— Zaraz będziesz mógł odpocząć Levi — skwitował Smith, uważnie obserwując nowo poznanych towarzyszy, by chwilę później, ponownie odwrócić wzrok na jezdnię i informując kierowcę o tym, gdzie powinien skręcić.— Skręć teraz w lewo.</p><p>Ackerman uniósł swoją cienką, węglową brew do góry i zacisnął pełne, malinowe usta w wąską linię, zastanawiający się przy tym, nad wypowiedzianymi słowami, jasnowłosego mężczyzny. Był zaciekawiony faktem, że Erwin tak doskonale znał te okolice i nie mógł po prostu usiedzieć cicho, kiedy nawet Farlan wydawał się tym zdziwiony.</p><p>— Skąd znasz drogę? — spytał Levi, kiedy samochód przejeżdżał przez lekko podniszczoną już drewnianą bramę, na której teraz wisiał pozbawiony niektórych liter, drewniany szyld.</p><p>Erwin spojrzał w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, tym samym po chwili biorąc do ręki leżącą pomiędzy jego nogami, sportową torbę. Niewielkie zmarszczki, które pojawiły się w kąciak jego oczy, utwierdziły Ackermana w przekonaniu, że pomimo swojej zbyt poważnej postawy, niebieskooki mężczyzna musiał się naprawdę dość często uśmiechać. I gdyby nie fakt, że Levi nie usłyszał na to pytanie ani jednego słowa to wiedział już, że prędzej czy później Smith nie pozostawi go bez odpowiedzi.</p><p>— Witam was w mojej rodzinnej wiosce — rzucił Erwin, tym samym po chwili wysiadając z samochodu.</p><p>Zaskoczenie, jakie pojawiło się na twarzy Levia, sprawiło, że sama Isabel nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu i nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, wybiegła na otwartą przestrzeń z szerokim uśmiechem, krzycząc na cały głos z podekscytowania. To właśnie wtedy czarnowłosy mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę z tego, w co naprawdę wdepnął po same uszy. I był pewny, że za niedługo przekona się o tym na własnej skórze.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hours 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stary, ceglany budynek, w który teraz spokojnie wpatrywał się czarnowłosy mężczyzna, był jedynym obiektem w okolicy. Levi szybko doszedł do wniosku, że podszywające się pod hotel gospodarstwo domowe, było jedną wielką rozwalającą się ruderą, wokół której rozrosły się jałowe zielska i trudne do rozpoznania krzaki. Ackerman zauważył, że szyld wiszący nad wejściem nie przedstawiał już niczego, a nazwa domniemanego motelu została zdjęta i zasłonięta przez prowizoryczny napis na białym płótnie, który rozmazał się pod wpływem silnego deszczu, pozostawiając po literach niewyraźne kształty i czarne jak smoła smugi. Niewielki, słabo oświetlony parking na którym, Farlan zostawił samochód, sprawiał, że Levi z trudem przełknął swoją ślinę, nie wiedząc do końca, czego powinien się po tym wszystkim spodziewać.</p><p>A prawda była taka, że krzywo powieszone, pożółkłe firanki, przez które mógł dostrzec porozwalane gdzieniegdzie stare i spróchniałe zarazem meble, wcale nie zachęcały go do zostania w tym miejscu choćby na kilkanaście minut. Odpadający miejscami tynk, który teraz przybrał kolor błota pomieszanego z brudną zielenią, sprawił, że Ackerman niepewnie położył swoją dłoń na brzuchu, w celu pozbycia się nagłych podchodzących mu do gardła wymiocin a sama myśl o tym, że będzie musiał spędzić tutaj całą noc, wcale mu nie pomagała. Ba! Wręcz przeciwnie, powodowała, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna niechętnie ominął wielką kałużę wody i następną, nieco mniejszą o podejrzanym pochodzeniu, od razu zatrzymując się tuż przed budowlą z lekkim niesmakiem wypisanym na twarzy.</p><p>— Erwin — odezwał się, przenosząc swój wzrok na stojącego tuż obok niego jasnowłosego mężczyznę, który teraz uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi w zdziwieniu brwiami.— Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł, aby zostać tutaj na noc?</p><p>— To idealny pomysł! — zawołała tuż obok jego ucha Isabel z zachwytem, przyglądając się budynkowi.— Będziemy spać w nawiedzonym domu! To dopiero jest przygoda!</p><p>Levi przewrócił oczami, ponownie spoglądając na obiekt przed sobą. Nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja. Już wolałby nocować w niewygodnym, ciasnym i niewielkim samochodzie, niż spędzać czas w miejscu, gdzie gołym okiem mógł dostrzec piętrzące się gromady kurzu i pleśni. I choć nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi ze strony Erwina, a krzyki Isabel, były teraz uspokajane przez jak zawsze poważnego Farlana, to Ackerman z łatwością mógł usłyszeć wydobywające się za solidnymi, lekko zniszczonymi już przez upływający czas, drzwiami, wesołe okrzyki i pijackie śpiewy.</p><p>— Słyszycie to? — zapytała Isabel, wyrywając się szarookiemu, który jeszcze chwilę temu, zasłonił jej usta swoją dłonią.— W środku ktoś jest.</p><p>— Owszem — odparł Erwin i mówiąc to, ruszył w kierunku budynku.— I nie wiem jak wy, ale mam ochotę na coś ciepłego do zjedzenia.</p><p>— Ej! — krzyknęła dziewczyna, widząc, że jasnowłosy mężczyzna chwytał za klamkę od drzwi prowadzących do gospody.— Czekaj na mnie!</p><p>— Panie przodem — mruknął Smith, otwierając przed nią drzwi i kłaniając się sarkastycznie z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, co spowodowało, że zielonooka prychnęła cicho pod nosem i uniosła wyżej głowę, wkraczając do karczmy, jakby gdyby nigdy nic.</p><p>Ackerman zerknął niepewnie w stronę stojącego w miejscu Farlana i westchnął ciężko, od razu ruszając w stronę budynku. Minął trzymającego drzwi Erwina i wszedł do środka, tym samym sprawiając, że panujący w karczmie gwar, momentalnie ucichł, a wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w stronę wyjścia, okazując zainteresowanie przybyłymi gośćmi. I gdyby nie Isabel, która uśmiechnęła się szeroko pod nosem i pomachała w ich stronę, to ciekawskie spojrzenia z pewnością towarzyszyłby im przez cały wieczór. A tego Levi nie potrafiłby znieść tak łatwo.</p><p>Rudowłosa dziewczyna popędziła w stronę baru, co jakiś czas szeroko się uśmiechając i krzycząc zdecydowanie zbyt głośno z podekscytowania. Levi próbował ją złapać za bluzę, zatrzymać, upomnieć by nie zwracała na nich zbyt dużej uwagi, ale cofnął się o krok do tyłu, gdy w jego twarz uderzyło duszne powietrze przesycone zapachem piwa, smażonych frytek i tytoniu. Ackerman zdecydowanie nie lubił przebywać w podobnych tego typu miejscach.</p><p>— Są wolne pokoje? — spytała Isabel stojącą za barem jasnowłosą kobietę, nie siląc się nawet na uprzejmości, które od razu sprawiły, że Levi momentalnie podszedł do nich, krzywiąc się lekko, gdy wdepnął w kałużę rozlanego alkoholu. Oparł się o blat, z niesmakiem przyglądając się brudnej powierzchni, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy uda mu się w tym miejscu nie zwariować. Wiedział, że w takich karczmach nie dbano zbytnio o czystość.</p><p>— Nie ma — odparła zirytowana jej zachowaniem gospodyni i wróciła do wycierania kufli do piw.— Właśnie przed chwilą oddałam ostatni wolny pokój, ale kto wie, może gdybyś przyszła kilka minut wcześniej... Może gdybyś była trochę milsza, pozwoliłabym ci spać u mnie na podłodze, ale sama wiesz... Nie ma miejsca.</p><p>— Nie gadaj bzdur! — warknęła rudowłosa, wskazując jej palcem na wiszącą za jej palcami niewielką tabliczkę z kluczami.— Tam jest pełno kluczy z numerami pokoi, więc nie wszystkie są zajęte! Po prostu dawaj ten klucz, bierz kasę i znikaj mi z oczu, bo nie ręczę za siebie!</p><p>Barmanka podniosła na nią swój wzrok i parsknęła cicho pod nosem, odstawiając naczynie na bok i pochylając się w stronę Isabel z bezczelnym uśmiechem. Levi wiedział, że to nie skończy się zbyt dobrze.</p><p>— Dzieci bez opiekunów prawnych nie przyjmujemy — odparła, wybuchając śmiechem, kiedy rudowłosa dziewczyna otworzyła w zaskoczeniu swoje usta, pozostając bez odpowiedzi.</p><p>Ackerman westchnął ciężko pod nosem, przewracając swoje oczy i podchodząc do Isabel, która teraz wskoczyła na barowy stołek, chcąc przeskoczyć przez drewniany bar i rzucić się w stronę kobiety z pięściami. Wytykanie Isabel jej wieku, nie było czymś, co dziewczyna tak łatwo mogłaby odpuścić. I choć rudowłosa zawsze kręciła się w towarzystwie Farlana, aby w oczach innych wyglądać na osobę nieco starszą to każdy, kto znał ją choć trochę, wiedział, że Magnolia miała tylko 16 lat i do wymarzonej dorosłości jeszcze trochę jej brakowało. Dlatego też każda następna próba przypomnienia jej o swoim wieku, kończyła się podobnymi tego typu zachowaniami.</p><p>— Ja ci zaraz dam wieśniaczko! — krzyknęła Isabel dokładnie w tym samym czasie, kiedy Farlan zjawił się w karczmie i złapał ją za ramiona, które natychmiast opuścił na dół.</p><p>— Ja się tym zajmę — rzucił szarooki w stronę Levia, zerkając po chwili na stojącą i przyglądającą się całej sytuacji barmankę.— Miała dzisiaj ciężki dzień.</p><p>— Ale ta baba mnie obraziła! — powiedziała dziewczyna, wyrywając mu się.— Ja tego tak nie zostawię!</p><p>Jasnowłosy chłopak pociągnął ją w stronę wolnego pod oknem stolika i posadził ją tam, od razu zaczynając swój wywód na temat zachowania. Isabel przedrzeźniała go i założyła obrażona ramiona na swojej piersi, tym samym wpatrując się w plastikową kartę menu, nawet na chwilę nie zwracając na mówiącego do niej Farlana.</p><p>— Jeśli myśli pan, że pozwolę wam tutaj tak zostać, to grubo się mylicie — odezwała się do niego barmanka, wycierając swoje dłonie o i tak ubrudzony już fartuch.— Ta dziewucha nie ma szacunku.</p><p>Levi zmierzył ją znudzonym wzrokiem i westchnął ciężko, podchodząc do baru z lekkim niesmakiem na ustach, po chwili przerywając panującą pomiędzy nimi ciszę.</p><p>— Nawet spasiona i śmierdząca świnia nie chciałaby siedzieć w takim chlewie — skwitował, podnosząc palcami ubrudzoną i klejącą się do wszystkiego ścierkę.— Widzisz ten syf? Prowadzisz gospodę czy jebany śmietnik?</p><p>Barmanka uchyliła w zaskoczeniu usta, kładąc na biodrze swoją dłoń.</p><p>— Widziałaś kiedykolwiek na oczy jakiś środek do czyszczenia? — spytał Levi.— Mam cię kurwa nauczyć jak się sprząta, czy wolisz wycierać to swoją i tak spasioną twarzą?</p><p>— Wypraszam sobie — odezwała się oburzona kobieta.— To...</p><p>— Spokojnie — rzucił Erwin, stając pomiędzy nim a gosposią, która teraz uderzyła dłonią w blat.— Po co te nerwy?</p><p>Levi westchnął ciężko i założył swoje dłonie na piersi, wpatrując się w zaczerwienioną od złości twarz kobiety, która teraz rozmawiała cicho z jakimś młodzieńcem. Ackerman podejrzewał, że to mógłby być pracujący tutaj kelner, ale niedbały sobie uciąć za to ręki, dlatego też przeniósł swój wzrok na uśmiechającego się w jego stronę Erwina.</p><p>— Ale zrobiliście tutaj zamieszanie — powiedział, rozglądając się po karczmie i odpowiadając przepraszającym uśmiechem na każde oburzone spojrzenie, które było w ich stronę kierowane.— Zostawić was na chwilę...</p><p>— Gdzie byłeś? — Levi wszedł mu w zdanie, obserwując uważnie jego twarz.</p><p>Erwin zmarszczył lekko swoje brwi, skupiając wzrok na czarnowłosym mężczyźnie, który teraz piorunował go swoim spojrzeniem. Nie wiedział, o co mu chodziło, ale nie zamierzał go okłamywać, dlatego też powiedział zgodnie z prawdą.</p><p>— Rozmawiałem z mechanikiem — odparł od razu, odwracając się w stronę baru.— Samochód zostanie sprowadzony jutro do warsztatu.</p><p>Ackerman skinął głową i wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze, czując znajomy ścisk w żołądku. Wiedział, że choroba postępowała, a zmęczenie i głód wcale mu nie pomagały. I choć z każdym dniem czuł się coraz gorzej, to próbował po sobie tego nie ukazywać. Nie chciał, aby ludzie mu współczuli, dlatego też podszedł powoli do baru i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie Erwina z gosposią.</p><p>— Smith! — zawołała uradowana kobieta, wychodząc zza baru i obejmując mężczyznę w przyjaznym uścisku, co trochę zdziwiło, czarnowłosego chłopaka.— Miło cię znów widzieć chłopcze.</p><p>— Ciebie również Dot — odparł, uśmiechając się szeroko pod nosem i spoglądając na barmankę.— Jak się ma Tim?</p><p>— Och ten skurczybyk nie chce iść do pracy — jęknęła zrezygnowana, ponownie wchodząc za bar, by oprzeć się łokciem o klejący się blat.— W czym ci pomóc przystojniaczku?</p><p>Erwin zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem, wzruszając ramionami i kładąc na ziemię sportową torbę. Zachowanie Smitha wydawało mu się podejrzane, a mimo to, wcale nie zamierzał interweniować. Levi postanowił, że będzie tylko cichym obserwatorem. Może dowiedziałby się w ten sposób czegoś więcej o domniemanym przystojniaku, na którego najwidoczniej leciały pięćdziesięcioletnie kobiety?</p><p>— Masz może jakieś wolne pokoje? — spytał, mrużąc lekko swoje oczy i ukazując jej równy rząd śnieżnobiałych zębów.</p><p>Ackerman prychnął na ten gest. Jeśli Smith naprawdę myśli, że głupia mina i uśmiech załatwią mu miejsce do spania to... Levi uchylił w zaskoczeniu swoje usta, kiedy kobieta zaśmiała się pod nosem i sięgnęła dłonią po wiszące na ścianie kluczyki.</p><p>— Mam tylko z podwójnymi łóżkami — odparła jasnowłosa gosposia, odwracając się do niego.— Ile ich potrzebujesz kochanieńki?</p><p>— Poproszę o dwa, podwójne pokoje Dot — rzucił, zerkając po chwili na Ackermana z uśmiechem.</p><p>Barmanka wręczyła mu klucze do ręki i od razu rozpromieniła się, by w następnej chwili zająć się następnym klientem, któremu zaczęła nalewać piwa. Erwin zacisnął dłoń z kluczami, biorąc swoją torbę i podchodząc do czarnowłosego mężczyzny.</p><p>— Widzisz? — rzucił do niego z uśmiechem.— Nie potrzebne były tutaj nerwy.</p><p>Levi westchnął ciężko pod nosem i ruszył w stronę schodów, słysząc cichy śmiech jasnowłosego mężczyzny, który teraz zasłonił usta dłonią, nie chcąc zwracać uwagi jedzących gości. I gdy już oboje chcieli skierować swoje stopy na górę, głos szarookiego chłopaka, który dostał od Erwina kluczyk z numerem pokoju, od razu pokrzyżował im plany. Ackerman zatrzymał się tuż przed schodami i oparł się o drewnianą barierkę, wpatrując się w Churcha.</p><p>— Levi — odezwał się Farlan, który wstał teraz od stołu i zmierzył ich swoim czujnym wzrokiem.— Isabel i ja chcemy z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.</p><p>Erwin spojrzał zaskoczony na czarnowłosego mężczyznę i skinął głową, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem, od razu wchodząc na pierwszy stopień schodów.</p><p>— Będę w naszym pokoju — rzucił Smith, biorąc torbę treningową i ruszając na górę.</p><p>— W naszym? — spytała zainteresowana Isabel, która uniosła brew i uśmiechnęła się szeroko pod nosem.</p><p>Levi przewrócił oczami i westchnął ciężko, niepewnie podchodząc do stolika. Nie chciał z nimi rozmawiać, ale wiedział, że to było nieuniknione. W końcu to właśnie przez nich błąkał się po ulicy, w końcu to przez nich postanowił zabrać się z Erwinem w podróż i szczerze mówiąc, wcale tego nie żałował. Dzięki jasnowłosemu mężczyźnie w końcu czuł, że żyje.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hours 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi niepewnie podszedł do drewnianego stolika, przełykając głośno swoją ślinę. Obawiał się tego. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później będą musieli przeprowadzić tę rozmowę, a jednak nie spodziewał się, że nastąpi to tak szybko. Był przekonany, że Farlan zachowa to dla siebie, że nie będzie interweniować, że zostawi ich w spokoju, że pozwoli mu na nowy początek, ale on nie chciał tego zrobić. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna nie chciał stać z boku. I choć Ackerman znał go od dziecka, to nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, kiedy ujrzał w jego emanujących szarym odcieniem, oczach, przeplatającą się z charyzmą pewnością siebie. Biło od niego tak wiele emocji, że Levi powoli zaczął odnosić wrażenie, iż wpatruje się w bogato strojoną choinkę bożonarodzeniową. A myśl, że jasnowłosy mężczyzna, będzie chciał, aby ten wrócił do Erena, wcale mu nie pomagała.</p><p>Kobaltowooki nie zamierzał tego robić, a mimo to, usiadł naprzeciwko nich i uważnie przyjrzał się przyjacielowi, nawet przez chwilę nie odwracając od niego swojego czujnego wzroku. Lekkie zaskoczenie, jakie pojawiło się na twarzy Farlana, sprawiło, że ten speszył się i odwrócił wzrok, garbiąc się przy tym, by po chwili przerwać panującą pomiędzy nimi ciszę. Pewność siebie zniknęła z jego postawy tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. I choć Ackerman nie poruszał swoją porcelanową mimiką twarzy, to w głębi duszy, uśmiechnął się krzywo, wiedząc, że pierwszą potyczkę wygrał on, a nie, jasnowłosy mężczyzna.</p><p>— To chyba należy do ciebie — powiedział Farlan, wyciągając z kieszeni telefon i kładąc go na klejącym się od podejrzanej substancji, drewnianym blacie stołu.— Ekran jest potrzaskany, bo rzuciłeś nim o ziemię, ale działa. I sądzę, że dorosłeś już na tyle, by otrzymać go z powrotem.</p><p>— To źle sądzisz, bo ja go nie chcę — odparł, wzdychając cicho i mrużąc lekko swoje oczy.— Nie wrócę do niego Farlan.</p><p>Szarooki zmarszczył swoje czoło i uchylił niemo swoje usta, będąc wyraźnie zaskoczony odpowiedzią, jaką usłyszał z ust czarnowłosego mężczyzny. Szczerze mówią, Church nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw, a przecież doskonale znał Levia i wiedział, że często rzucane na wiatr słowa, wcale nie były wypowiedziane bez powodu. Ackerman zawsze miał jakiś cel, do którego za wszelką cenę próbował dążyć i w tym wypadku było tak samo.</p><p>— Dlaczego nie? — głos tym razem zabrała Isabel, która teraz co jakiś czas spoglądała na plastikową kartę menu, zupełnie tak, jakby szukała w niej odrobiny wsparcia i otuchy. Z początku nie chciała brać udziału w rozmowie, ale fakt, że Farlan nie dawał sobie rady, zmusił ją do szybkiego i zbyt pochopnego działania.— Chodzi o tego tajemniczego przystojniaka, który będzie z tobą dzielił pokój?</p><p>Ackerman westchnął ciężko i oparł się o drewniane oparcie krzesła, wpatrując się uważnie w swoich przyjaciół. Nie sądził, że to wszystko potoczy się właśnie tak. Liczył na to, że rudowłosa dziewczyna, nie będzie mu ciągle przypominała o tym, iż postanowił spędzić samotną podróż z Erwinem, a niżeli z nimi samymi. I choć kochał ją jak swoją siostrę, to czasem miał ją naprawdę dość i wolał po prostu się do niej nie przyznawać. Tak było również w tym przypadku.</p><p>— To moja sprawa, nie wasza — odparł, krzyżując dłonie na swojej piersi i zerkając na kelnerkę, która postanowiła do nich podejść, aby zebrać zamówienie.</p><p>— Eren naprawdę się o ciebie martwi — powiedział jasnowłosy mężczyzna, przełykając swoją ślinę.— Kocha cię i tęskni za tobą.</p><p>— Co podać? — zapytała kelnerka, uśmiechając się do nich.</p><p>Farlan zerknął na menu i uważnie przyjrzał się wszystkim ofertom zasugerowanych przez właściciela lokalu, tak, aby, jak najszybciej pozbyć się obsługi. Chciał porozmawiać z Leviem na osobności, w towarzystwie Isabel i wcale nie zamierzał zapraszać do ich stołu osób trzecich, dlatego, też mruknął cicho pod nosem pierwszą lepszą potrawę i spojrzał na uśmiechniętą pod nosem Isabel. Church chwilę później rozejrzał się po lokalu, próbując choć przez chwilę zająć czymś swój działający na szybkich obrotach umysł, kiedy uparcie starał się ukryć swoje niewielkie zdenerwowanie i zmartwienie.</p><p>Dziwne zachowanie jasnowłosego chłopaka zwróciło na siebie uwagę siedzącego Levia, który teraz odłożył kartę na bok i kilka sekund później splótł ze sobą dłonie, by przygotować się do rozmowy, na którą widocznie tak długo wyczekiwał Farlan. Ackerman przeczuwał, jak mogłaby zakończyć się ich pogawędka. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, więc nie czekając ani chwili dłużej chrząknął cicho pod nosem, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę zaskoczonego i zdezorientowanego zarazem chłopaka, który chwilę później spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. A kiedy kelnerka zostawiła ich samych, Levi ponownie powrócił do tematu.</p><p>— Nie wrócę do niego Farlan i nie przekonasz mnie do tego za żadne skarby świata — powiedział, uważnie lustrując twarz młodzieńca.— Eren i ja to skończony temat i przestań wciskać mi kit, że za mną tęskni i mnie kocha. Oboje wiemy, że to nie prawda.</p><p>— Eren...</p><p>— Skończ z tym Isabel — warknął Levi, odwracając swój wzrok i wzdychając głośno.— Nie chcę już więcej o tym rozmawiać, więc darujcie sobie, bo nie zamierzam do niego wracać. Podwieziecie nas do miasta i tam się rozejdziemy. Każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę.</p><p>— Nas? — spytał zaskoczony Farlan, wpatrują cię w niego bardzo uważnie.— Przyznaj, że coś czujesz do tego blondaska i skoro myślisz, że ci na to pozwolimy, to się grubo myślisz. Nawet go nie znasz Levi! Może być niebezpieczny!</p><p>— Eren też a mimo to każecie mi do niego wracać — rzucił, zerkając w stronę schodów.— Skończmy tę rozmowę, bo naprawdę mam już was serdecznie dość.</p><p>Levi westchnął ciężko i odwrócił wzrok. Cisza, która pomiędzy nimi trwała, była teraz przerywana przez cieszących się w rogu mężczyzn, którzy unieśli wysoko swoje kufle z piwem i od razu przywarli je do ust, kiedy mecz lecący w telewizji zakończył się wygraną gospodarzy. I Ackerman nie musiał czekać chwilę dłużej, bo gdy tylko zerknął w stronę schodów, ujrzał jak Erwin z uśmiechem na ustach, powoli zaczął schodzić po drewnianych stopniach, od razu kierując się w ich stronę.</p><p>Smith ruszył w kierunku siedzącej przy oknie grupki nowo poznanych ludzi, którzy teraz najwidoczniej byli pogrążeni w dość energicznej rozmowie i w ogóle nie zwracali uwagi na kręcące się obok nich kelnerki, gdy te co jakiś czas z uśmiechem na ustach wypytywały się ich o to, czy mają zamiar zamówić coś jeszcze. Kobaltowe zmęczone już oczy spojrzały w jego kierunku znajomej twarzy, kiedy Erwin przywitał się z resztą towarzyszy z lekkim skinięciem głowy dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy zajmował już wolne miejsce naprzeciwko Levia.</p><p>— Co zamówiliście? — zapytał Smith, przerywając im rozmowę i wskazując palcem na plastikową kartę menu, która kilka sekund później została podsunięta w jego stronę przez milczącą teraz rudowłosą dziewczynę.— Polecam potrawkę kucharza.</p><p>— Nic — odburknął Levi, tym samym po chwili wbijając swój wzrok w plastikową kartę dań, wzdychając cicho.</p><p>Cisza, która między nimi zapadła sprawiła, że Ackerman zamyślił się na chwilę, kiedy do ich stołu podeszła ubrana w schludny sposób kelnerka, aby wręczyć im zamówione kilka minut temu jedzenie. Chwilę później zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że znów został wystawiony na dociekliwe pytania pojawiające się w spojrzeniu jasnowłosego chłopaka, a przenikliwy i dość surowy wzrok szarookiego powoli utwierdzał go w przekonaniu, że cisza panująca między nimi będzie trwała tak długo, aż nie poczuje się zmuszony do tego, aby jako pierwszy zabrać głos. I choć już uchylił swoje usta, aby rozpocząć rozmowę, głos Erwina wyprzedził go, skupiając na sobie uwagę pozostałą dwójkę.</p><p>— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Smith, marszcząc lekko swoje brwi i uważnie mu się przyglądając.— Wyglądasz blado. Chcesz iść do pokoju odpocząć?</p><p>— Nic mi nie jest — odparł Levi, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie, by ukryć zażenowanie. Świadomość, że brakowało mu pewności siebie, spowodowała, że przymknął na chwilę swoje oczy i ponownie uniósł je na opierającego się o drewniane oparcie jasnowłosego mężczyznę.—Ale o tobie nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego. Coś się stało?</p><p>— Nie, dlaczego coś miałoby się stać? — spytał, uśmiechając się do niego lekko i odwrócił od niego swój wzrok, aby utkwić go w pozostałej dwójce.— Jestem po prostu zmęczony, to wszystko.</p><p>— Przepraszam, ale muszę się przewietrzyć — powiedział Farlan, podnosząc się od stołu, po czym rzucił czarnowłosemu mężczyźnie wrogie spojrzenie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.</p><p>Isabel uśmiechnęła się do nich przepraszająco i również wstała, od razu kierując się za szarookim chłopcem, zostawiając ich samych. Smith zmarszczył lekko swoje brwi i odprowadził ich wzrokiem, ponownie po chwili zerkając na Levia, który teraz tylko westchnął żałośnie i zaczął dłubać widelcem w zamówione jedzenie. Nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować.</p><p>— Chyba za mną nie przepadają co? — odezwał się Erwin, przeglądając kartę dań i uśmiechając się słabo pod nosem.</p><p>Levi przełknął głośno swoją ślinę i zgarbił się lekko, uparcie milcząc. Bo co miałby powiedzieć w takim wypadku? Miał powiedzieć mu prawdę? Miał utwierdzić go w przekonaniu, że naprawdę tak było, a może po prostu powinien podrapać się po czole i wypuścić ciężko ze swoich płuc powietrze, od razu zabierając głos.</p><p>— Nie znasz ich — mruknął Ackerman, wpatrując się przygnębiony w talerz z jedzeniem.</p><p>— I prawda jest taka, że wcale nie chcę ich poznać...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hours 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kobaltowe oczy spojrzały na siedzącego naprzeciw niego jasnowłosego mężczyznę, który teraz splótł swoje dłonie na drewnianym blacie stołu i nie wzruszony, ani przez chwilę nie odwrócił od niego swojego wzroku. Erwin uważnie skanował jego twarz, co jakiś czas mrużąc delikatnie swoje oczy i cmokając cicho ustami, zupełnie tak, jakby próbował w ten sposób rozśmieszyć, wiecznie ponurego i obojętnego na wszystko, czarnowłosego mężczyznę.</p><p>— Dlaczego mi pomagasz? — odezwał się Levi, zerkając po chwili na wyjściowe drzwi, za którymi zniknęła rudowłosa dziewczyna. Pytanie to ciekawiło go już od dawna, ale nigdy nie było odpowiedniego momentu, by mógł z nim porozmawiać szczerze. I jeśli Erwin naprawdę podawał się za osobę szczerą, to liczył na równie prostą i pozbawioną kłamstw odpowiedź.</p><p>Erwin uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, wiercąc się nerwowo na krześle, by po chwili przysunąć do siebie kubek z kawą, który zamówił sobie kilkanaście minut temu i objąć swoimi dłońmi gorące naczynie. Liczył, że jego zachowanie zniechęci Ackermana do zadawania tego typu pytań. On sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to robi. Może sądził, że Levi jest w podobnej sytuacji co on? Może nienawidził patrzeć na cierpienie innych? Może chciał zagłuszyć swoje własne sumienie? Odpowiedzi, które krążyły mu po głowie, były dobre, ale Smith miał wrażenie, że dla czarnowłosego mężczyzny, będą niewystarczające. I prawda była taka, że miał rację. On zawsze miał rację.</p><p>— Oczekujesz szczerej odpowiedzi prawda? — zapytał, podnosząc na niego swój wzrok. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy spotkały się z chłodnym, ale i czujnym kobaltem. Erwin w głębi duszy liczył na to, że Ackerman nie będzie dalej dociekać, że pozostawi ten temat w spokoju. Tak się jednak nie stało.— Oczywiście, że chcesz poznać prawdę. Przecież nie jesteś na tyle głupi, wyczujesz moje kłamstwo na kilometr.</p><p>Zaskoczenie, jakie pojawiło się na twarzy Levia, jasnowłosy mężczyzna chyba nigdy w swoim tak młodym życiu jeszcze nie widział. Niższy z mężczyzn uchylił lekko swoje usta, chcąc widocznie coś powiedzieć, ale chyba zrezygnował ze swojej odpowiedzi i równie szybko je zamknął, jak je otworzył. Zamiast słów, Erwin otrzymał krótki przekaz głową, oznaczający, że chciałby poznać prawdę, a drobne, niewielkie iskierki, które jeszcze nie tak dawno tańczyły w jego kobaltowych oczach, teraz zostały zastąpione przez nikły cień niepokoju i smutku. Ackerman zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że miał przed sobą równie silnego przeciwnika co on sam.</p><p>— Prawda jest taka, że sam nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego ci pomagam — wyznał Erwin, uśmiechając się do niego przepraszająco, po czym opuścił delikatnie swój wzrok, aby utkwić go w porcelanowym kubku. Ciche westchnięcie, jakie opuściło jego usta, spowodowało, że Levi niespokojnie poruszył się na drewnianym krześle.— Może po prostu chcę zagłuszyć swoje własne sumienie?</p><p>— Własne sumienie? — powtórzył czarnowłosy, marszcząc lekko swoje brwi i opierając się wygodniej o drewniane oparcie krzesła. Czujne kobaltowe oczy nawet na chwilę nie zmieniły swojego położenia. Uważnie wpatrywały się w twarz tajemniczego blondyna.— Jestem dla ciebie kimś, kto pomoże ci się zrehabilitować?</p><p>Cisza, która między nimi zapadła sprawiła, że Erwin zamyślił się na chwilę, kiedy ruch obok ich stołu znacznie się powiększył. Goście motelu krzyczeli między sobą, rozmawiali zbyt głośno, a nawet się śmiali, przez co wyrwany z rozmyśleń jasnowłosy mężczyzna zerknął niespokojnie na grupkę pijanych już mężczyzn, którzy teraz w dość odpychający sposób zaczęli zaczepiać przechodzące między nimi kelnerki. Smith przewrócił oczami i spojrzał ponownie na czarnowłosego, zdając sobie po chwili sprawę z tego, że znów został wystawiony na dociekliwe pytania pojawiające się w spojrzeniu kobaltowookiego mężczyzny, a przenikliwy i dość surowy wzrok niebieskich tęczówek, tylko utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że Ackerman wciąż czeka na odpowiedź.</p><p>— Nie traktuję cię w ten sposób Levi — zaprzeczył Smith, wpatrując się w niego, po czym uśmiechnął się krzywo i podsunął mu pod nos plastikową kartę z menu.— Jesteś dla mnie zagadką, którą próbuję rozgryźć przez ostatnie kilka godzin.</p><p>— Więc teraz bawisz się w detektywa? — spytał, mrużąc delikatnie swoje oczy. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna przekrzywił swoją głowę na bok i zerknął na stolik.— Co ty właściwie próbujesz osiągnąć Erwin?</p><p>— Próbuję czegoś się o tobie dowiedzieć — oznajmił niebieskooki młodzieniec, uśmiechając się delikatnie pod nosem.— Jeśli mamy spędzić ze sobą następne kilka godzin to chyba powinienem cię lepiej poznać, nie sądzisz?</p><p>Ackerman uchylił lekko swoje usta, będąc zdziwiony odpowiedzią swojego rozmówcy. Szczerze mówiąc, to w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział do końca, co miał na myśli, siedzący naprzeciwko niego jasnowłosy mężczyzna. Mógł się jedynie domyślać ukrytego w jego wypowiedzi przesłania, ale myśl, że czujne niebieskie tęczówki, które teraz niemal wywiercały w jego ciele dwie ogromnej wielkości dziury, spowodowały, że Levi niepewnie przymknął swoje usta i nerwowo je przygryzł, zastanawiając się nad sensowną wymówką. Prawda była taka, że nawet on, nie miał bladego pojęcia, dlaczego powinien się z nim zabrać a co dopiero wciąż z nim rozmawiać, dlatego też szybko zauważył, że wychodząca w rozmowie na światło dzienne, niewiedza tylko pogarszała panującą pomiędzy nimi relację.</p><p>Levi po chwili namysłu uśmiechnął się krzywo i zabrał głos, wprowadzając Smitha w zaskoczenie. Erwin automatycznie zmarszczył swoje brwi, uważnie wpatrując się w twarz młodzieńca. Ciemnowłosy według niego, zachowywał się nieco podejrzanie i trochę dziwacznie, przez co niebieskooki zaczynał martwić się o jego stan zdrowia jeszcze bardziej. Sądził, że Ackerman będzie potrzebował pomocy lekarza, a to wiązało się z nieprzespaną nocą i czuwaniem nad towarzyszem, ponieważ najbliższy szpital znajdował się kilkanaście kilometrów od niewielkiego miasteczka, w którym właśnie się znajdowali.</p><p>— Znasz grę o nazwie „Pij i mów prawdę"? — odezwał się czarnowłosy.</p><p>— Chcesz mnie upić, by pod pretekstem alkoholu wyciągnąć ze mnie wszystkie wrażliwe dane osobowe? — zaśmiał się cicho niebieskooki, po chwili opierając się wygodnie o oparcie krzesła.— To ci się nie uda. Mam za twardą głowę.</p><p>— Założysz się o pięćdziesiąt dolców, że doprowadzę cię do upojenia alkoholowego? - rzucił Levi, biorąc do ręki serwetkę, którą po chwili zaczął składać, aby zająć czymś swoje dłonie. Odkąd uciekł od Erena, nie miał przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy, a to wiązało się również ze świadomością, że bez nich nie będzie w stanie kupić sobie paczki papierosów, którą teraz wyjątkowo mu brakowało.</p><p>— Nie jestem dzieckiem Levi — odparł od razu Erwin, przewracając rozbawiony swoimi oczami.— Nie zakładam się.</p><p>— Nie zakładasz się dlatego, że wiesz, iż przegrasz czy dlatego że tchórzysz? — westchnął cicho, podnosząc na niego swoje przenikliwe spojrzenie, które teraz utkwił w mężczyźnie siedzącym naprzeciwko.— Słyszysz to? — spytał Levi, przykładając swój palec do ucha.— Ko ko ko... Erwin Smith to tchórz... ko ko ko.</p><p>Ciche parsknięcie, które wydobyło się z ust Erwina, sprawiło, że pokręcił zrezygnowany swoją głową, tym samym po chwili odsuwając od siebie kubek z kawą, by pochylić się do przodu i oprzeć o drewniany stół swoje łokcie. Ackerman, który teraz przyglądał mu się uważnie swoimi niebieskimi tęczówkami, oparł się bokiem o krzesło i skrzyżował ramiona na swojej piersi, będąc pewnym tego, że jego przynęta została właśnie złapana. Wiedział, że Smith nie będzie się już dłużej opierać.</p><p>— Jakie to dojrzałe — zaśmiał się cicho jasnowłosy mężczyzna, spoglądając na swojego towarzysza, by po chwili oprzeć o dłoń swój podbródek.— Nie zamierzasz skończyć tej szopki prawda?</p><p>— Sam mnie do niej sprowokowałeś! — odparł Levi, uśmiechając się krzywo pod nosem.— To jak będzie Smith? Dołączasz do gry czy mam powiedzieć gospodyni, że czeka na nią tutaj wielki kurczak, z którego może przyrządzić jakieś jedzenie?</p><p>— Muszę? — spytał Erwin, mrużąc po chwili swoje oczy, by udać zniesmaczenie.</p><p>— Chcesz się czegoś o mnie dowiedzieć? — zapytał Ackerman, unosząc swoją brew i czując, jak oddech zamarł w płucach, kiedy niebieskie oczy uważnie wpatrywały się w otoczkę kobaltowych tęczówek, które teraz błyszczały niczym dwa kamienie szlachetne, a ich blask był tak oszałamiający, że ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z trudem przełknął głośno swoją ślinę, nie wiedząc do końca, co powinien w danej chwili zrobić.</p><p>— Oczywiście, że tak — powiedział jasnowłosy, kiwając głową zgodnie ze swoją odpowiedzią. Zmarszczył po chwili swoje brwi i złapał go odruchowo za rękę, zabierając przy tym głos.— Wszystko w porządku?</p><p>Levi chrząknął cicho i odwrócił swój wzrok zażenowany, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że zbyt długo wpatrywał się w jego twarz. Szczerze mówiąc to tajemniczy mężczyzna, który siedział naprzeciwko niego, w niczym go nie pociągał, choć surowy charakter i kulturalne zachowanie przykuwały uwagę nie tylko jego samego, ale i również pozostałych osób w gospodzie. Ackerman co jakiś czas był w stanie dostrzec dyskretnie rzucane spojrzenia i nieśmiałe, ale i pociągające zarazem uśmiechy kobiet, które w tej chwili najwidoczniej zapomniały o osobie towarzyszącej. I choć Levi należał do osób homoseksualnych, to wątpił, by kiedykolwiek był w stanie zakochać się w osobie, jaką reprezentował Smith. Wolał jednak typ bardziej uległy a niżeli dominujący.</p><p>— Tak — odparł szybko Ackerman, od razu zabierając swoje dłonie, by ukryć je pod blat stołu.— To jak będzie? Wchodzisz do gry czy jednak zostajesz tchórzem?</p><p>Erwin pokręcił zrezygnowany swoją głową i uśmiechnął się z delikatną dezaprobatą. Wiedział już, że musi tańczyć tak, jak zagra mu ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, dlatego też nieśpiesznie podniósł do ręki plastikową kartę menu i zerknął zainteresowany na oferowane trunki, które miały najwidoczniej pomóc im w integracji. Smith zmarszczył swoje brwi i odezwał się, podnosząc na niego swój czujny wzrok.</p><p>— Wchodzę — oznajmił niebieskooki, pochylając się w jego stronę, by ściszyć swój głos.— Ale pod jednym warunkiem.</p><p>Ackerman uniósł zaskoczony swoją brew do góry i niewzruszony jego postawą, powoli zerknął w jego stronę nieco zainteresowany. Był po prostu ciekawy tego, co jasnowłosy młodzieniec postanowił wymyślić.</p><p>— Jakim?</p><p>Erwin podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i nieśmiało podszedł do swojego towarzysza, by stanąć za nim i delikatnie położyć dłoń na jego ramię. Przybliżył się do niego jeszcze bliżej, a kiedy ten odwrócił zaskoczony swoją głowę w jego kierunku, Smith bez chwili wahania pochylił się nad nim, pozostawiając ich twarze w kilkucentymetrowej odległości. Oddech zamarł w płucach Leviego, kiedy niebieskie oczy uważnie wpatrywały się w otoczkę kobaltowych tęczówek, które teraz błyszczały niczym dwa kamienie szlachetne, a ich blask był tak oszałamiający, że ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z trudem przełknął głośno swoją ślinę, nie wiedząc do końca, co powinien w danej chwili zrobić.</p><p>— Grę przeniesiemy do naszego pokoju — rzucił jasnowłosy, zabierając swoją dłoń i sięgając po kartę menu.— Chyba nie chcesz, aby twoi znajomi przeszkodzili nam w zabawie, prawda?</p><p>Levi uchylił lekko swoje usta, będąc zdziwiony odpowiedzią. Szczerze mówiąc, to w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział do końca, co miał na myśli, stojący tuż obok niego mężczyzna. Mógł się jedynie domyślać ukrytego w jego wypowiedzi przesłania, ale widok zmierzających w ich stronę Farlana i Isabel sprawił, że Ackerman powoli skinął głową i odezwał się, uważnie wpatrując się przy tym w twarz swojego towarzysza:</p><p>— Zgoda.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hours 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dźwięk brzęczących kluczy rozległ się po wąskim, obskurnym i słabo oświetlonym holu, przez który teraz powoli zmierzał czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Levi z niesmakiem przyglądał się motelowym meblom, które według niego już dawno powinny zostać wyniesione na śmietnik. Stary, wyblakły dywan śmierdział mokrym psem, a drewniana, skrzypiąca pod jego stopami podłoga tylko pogarszała jego samopoczucie, kiedy z trudem kierował swoje kroki w stronę pokoju. Niebieskie, postrzępione w wielu miejscach firanki, które teraz falowały na skutek wdzierającego się do środka chłodnego, niemal lodowatego wiatru, przez podniesione do połowy okno, sprawiły, że Ackerman zadrżał na samą myśl o tym, co ujrzy za drzwiami, na których teraz wisiała przekrzywiona liczba dwadzieścia pięć. Kobaltooowki mężczyzna przełożył klucze do drugiej ręki i wciągnął głośno powietrze do płuc, próbując pozbyć się obezwładniającego jego ciało, niepokoju, kiedy niepewnie i z lekkim zawahaniem przyłożył do zamka najmniejszy z kluczyków. Cichy zgrzyt dotarł do jego uszu a drewniane, hebanowe i podrapane w wielu miejscach drzwi zaskrzypiały głośno, gdy drobna i krucha zarazem dłoń czarnowłosego mężczyzny przekręciła zardzewiałą już gałkę.</p><p>Levi westchnął zrezygnowany i pchnął mocno drzwi do przodu, aby pozbyć się chwilowego oporu, przez co dokładnie w tej samej chwili potknął się o wystający dywan i upadł twardo na ziemię, warcząc cicho pod nosem, kiedy zmartwiony i zaskoczony głos jasnowłosego mężczyzny rozległ się tuż za jego plecami. Ackerman powoli podniósł się z podłogi i rozejrzał się po pokoju, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to, co ujrzał, w żadnym stopniu nie przypominało tego, co dotychczas zobaczył. Wszystko, co znajdowało się w pomieszczeniu, miało nienaganny wystrój. Kobaltowe oczy stały się węższe i niebezpieczniejsze zarazem, kiedy czarnowłosy mężczyzna uważnie przyglądał się drewnianym meblom. Dwa, niewielkie łóżka zostały prowizorycznie złączone ze sobą, by w ten sposób zaoszczędzić miejsca na nieco większe komody, które teraz stały przy dębowych zagłówkach. Wielki, namalowany farbami obraz, wisiał nad łóżkiem w pozłacanej ramie i przedstawiał zamglone, rolnicze góry, za którymi zachodziło właśnie pomarańczowoczerwone słońce. Ciemnozielona narzuta, została wyszyta równie jasnymi nićmi, dając w ten sposób wrażenie, że wykończenie całego prześcieradła zostało pokryte złotem a poduszki, będące tego samego koloru co narzuta, prezentowały się na złączonym łóżku w sposób nienaganny i schludny. Levi zauważył też, że w rogu pokoju został wmurowany do ściany niewielki kominek, w którym teraz co jakiś czas cicho trzaskało, przez co czarnowłosy mężczyzna zmarszczył niebezpiecznie swoje brwi i zerknął w stronę swojego towarzysza, chcąc w jakiś sposób rozpocząć konserwację, a zarazem przerwać panującą w ich wspólnym pokoju ciszę.</p><p>— Zaplanowałeś to wszystko, mam rację? — odezwał się Ackerman, odkładając pęk kluczy na komodę i niepewnie podchodząc do kominka, by ogrzać swoje zmarznięte dłonie.— Zostawiłeś mnie z przyjaciółmi, a sam udałeś się do pokoju, by przerobić go w taki sposób, aby choć trochę był funkcjonalny. Zaplanowałeś to.</p><p>Erwin nie zdecydował się zabrać głosu. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się delikatnie pod nosem i zamknął za sobą drzwi, po chwili ściągając z siebie ciemnoniebieską marynarkę, którą zawiesił na prowizorycznym, drewnianym wieszaku i wsunął swoje dłoń do kieszeni marynarki, aby wyciągnąć z niej kieliszki, wzruszając przy tym lekko ramionami. Wolał, aby to właśnie Levi do wszystkiego doszedł sam.</p><p>— Nie będę spał z tobą w jednym łóżku — mruknął, kierując na niego swój kobaltowy wzrok.— Mogę się z tobą napić, mogę jechać z tobą w jednym samochodzie, ale nie będę spał z tobą w jednym łóżku. I nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że to są tylko dwa złączone ze sobą łóżka, bo oboje doskonale wiemy, że tak jest i że łóżko to, będzie wykorzystywane do czegoś innego a niżeli do zwykłego spania.</p><p>— Czy ty właśnie zasugerowałeś mi, że będziemy uprawiać seks? — spytał Erwin, przyglądając mu się uważnie, co jakiś czas marszcząc delikatnie swoje brwi i spoglądając na butelkę, w celu zapoznania się z etykietą.— Nie znamy się jeszcze tak dobrze, a ty już myślisz tylko o jednym. Po za tym sam zaproponowałeś, abyśmy wspólnie zagrali w grę „Pij i mów prawdę".</p><p>— Tak, zaproponowałem tę grę — przyznał Levi, odchodząc od kominka i podchodząc do niego, by wyciągnąć mu z dłoni butelkę z alkoholem.— Ale to ty zaproponowałeś, abyśmy udali się do naszego wspólnego pokoju. Wina leży po twojej stronie.</p><p>— A ty się zgodziłeś — zauważył Erwin, odkładając na komodzie niewielkie kieliszki, tym samym po chwili rzucając mu rozbawione spojrzenie i podwijając rękawy swojej koszuli.— A co za tym idzie, ty również jesteś winny.</p><p>Ackerman odkręcił korek i zmierzył jasnowłosego mężczyznę, złowrogim spojrzeniem. Co jak co, ale nie zamierzał przyznawać się do zarzuconych mu czynów. Fakt zgodził się. Fakt, jego rozmówca miał rację. Fakt wykorzystał chwilę i uciekł przed pytającymi wyrazami twarzy swoich przyjaciół, ale szczerze mówiąc, Levi już wolałby spędzić czas z niebieskookim młodzieńcem a niżeli ze swoimi znajomymi, którzy w dalszym ciągu próbowali przekonać go do powrotu do domu. A co za tym szło, starali się również angażować w jego związek, który prawdę mówiąc, już dawno zmierzał ku upadkowi. I chwila zabawy w gronie Smitha, wydawała mu się niezwykle kusząca, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy mężczyzna oferował alkohol i miejsce do spania wraz z wyżywieniem.</p><p>— Zaczynamy grę czy jednak wolisz stchórzyć? - zapytał, przykładając usta do szklanej butelki, by napić się jej zawartości. Gorzki posmak na języku sprawił, że Levi momentalnie się skrzywił i pokręcił przecząco głową, ponownie spoglądając na zapisaną po rosyjsku etykietę.— Co to jest do cholery?</p><p>Erwin uniósł swoją brew i zaśmiał się cicho, podchodząc do niego, by zabrać mu alkohol i skierować kroki w stronę komody, na której stały do góry nogami kieliszki na wódkę. Silna, duża i porcelanowa dłoń przewróciła naczynia tak, by niecałą chwilę później jaskrawy, niemal czerwony trunek znalazł się w specjalnie przygotowanych do gry małych szklanek. Aromat alkoholu, owoców i drożdży, który wydostawał się z butelki, sprawił, że jasnowłosy mężczyzna odruchowo przykrył swój nos dłonią. Co jak co, ale nie każdy napój alkoholowy miał przyjemny dla nosa zapach, a ten z pewnością do takowych się nie zaliczał.</p><p>— Co to jest do kurwy nędzy i czemu tak okropnie śmierdzi? — zapytał Levi, krzywiąc się i zatykając swój nos, kiedy odór dostał się do jego nozdrzy.— Coś ty za gówno przyniósł?</p><p>— Rosyjski domowej roboty bimber — oznajmił Smith, śmiejąc się cicho i biorąc od niego korek, by jak najszybciej zakręcić butelkę.— Tylko to znalazłem w szafce z alkoholem, a znając gospodarzy, jestem pewny, że nie wymieniliby to „arcydzieło" na coś innego. Mimo wszystko Dot stara się kontynuować tradycję swojej rodziny...</p><p>— Nie obchodzi mnie to — mruknął czarnowłosy, kładąc się na łóżku i przymykając lekko swoje oczy, wzdychając przy tym cicho ze zrezygnowania.— Jak widzisz, staram się nie wchodzić w interakcje z innymi ludźmi i naprawdę nie interesuje mnie, co ta cała Dot robi ze swoim życiem. Równie dobrze mogłaby tańczyć na stole w stroju kąpielowym i nachalnie obmacywać świnię, chociaż raczej wolałbym sobie tego nie wyobrażać. </p><p>— W porządku — powiedział Erwin, siadając w ciemnozielonym fotelu i uważnie przyglądając się kobaltowookiemu mężczyźnie.— W takim razie zacznijmy grę.</p><p>Ackerman uchylił swoje powieki i spojrzał na niego, milcząc przez chwilę. Szczerze mówiąc, powoli zaczynał miewać wątpliwości czy gra, aby na pewno była dobrym pomysłem. I czy naprawdę chciał odkrywać swoje najgłębsze sekrety, wspomnienia i myśli, zupełnie obcemu mu facetowi. Ciche westchnięcie, które wydostało się z jego ust, spowodowało, że Levi niepewnie podniósł się do siadu i oparł swoje plecy o zagłówek łóżka, tym samym po chwili wyprostowując swoje nogi. Uchylił lekko usta, ale niecałą sekundę później ponownie je zamknął, jednocześnie przenosząc swój wzrok na ogień w kominku.</p><p>— Dlaczego każda decyzja wydaje mi zbyt mała, by być tą życiową decyzją? — odezwał się, nie zwracając uwagi na swojego towarzysza. Prawdę mówiąc, słowa te bardziej kierował do samego siebie, a niżeli do Erwina.</p><p>— Nie wiem — odparł jasnowłosy, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.— Ale czasem trzeba iść po prostu na całość.</p><p>Levi spojrzał na niego w zamyśleniu. Ten obcy, tajemniczy i cholernie intrygujący facet miał rację. A on nienawidził, kiedy ktoś miał rację, dlatego też pokiwał twierdząco głową i westchnął zrezygnowany, odwracając swój wzrok.</p><p>— Masz rację — powiedział cicho, przekonując się do wszystkiego, co w jego umyśle wydawało się negatywne.— Masz rację i właśnie dlatego zaczniesz pierwszy.</p><p>Erwin zmarszczył rozbawiony swoje brwi i sięgnął po zapełniony po brzegi kieliszek, zerkając po chwili na swoje stopy. Zastanawiał się nad pytaniami, próbując odnaleźć odpowiednie, które mógłby zadać, ale nie potrafił się zdecydować. Balansował między pytaniem, dlaczego Farlan i Isabel przekonywali go do powrotu do domu, a co robił przemoczony na drodze, z której postanowił go zabrać ze sobą. I im bardziej zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim, to tym bardziej chciał go poznać. Sądził, że będzie w stanie mu pomóc, dlatego też ostatecznie zdecydował się na bezpieczniejsze pytanie. Mimo wszystko jeszcze nie byli aż tak wstawieni.</p><p>— Czym się zajmujesz? — rzucił, zerkając na Levia, który niepewnie sięgnął po kieliszek i jednym, szybkim haustem wypił całą zawartość naczynia. Oznaczało, to bowiem, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna postanowił powiedzieć prawdę.</p><p>— Niczym — odparł szczerze, biorąc butelkę do ręki i odkręcił ją, by nalać sobie kolejnego drinka.— Jestem bezrobotny.</p><p>Erwin uniósł w lekkim zaskoczeniu swoje brwi, nie spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna nie wyglądał na osobę, która ciągnęłaby zasiłek od państwa, dlatego też nie zamierzał ukrywać swojego zdziwienia. Mimo wszystko chciał być z nim szczery i właśnie to starał się robić.</p><p>— Dlaczego znalazłeś się na tej samej drodze co ja? — odezwał się Levi, kierując swój wzrok w jego stronę, by uważnie mu się przyjrzeć. Ciekawiło go to pytanie i w głębi duszy miał nadzieję na to, że jego tworzysz, będzie w stanie mu na nie odpowiedzieć. Niemniej jednak gdzieś tam w jego umyśle kryła się świadomość, że Erwin mógłby go pozostawić bez odpowiedzi, że mógłby skłamać, uniknąć odpowiedzi i skierować rozmowę na zupełnie inny tor, zupełnie tak, jakby sam obawiał się wypowiedzenia na głos prawdy. I właśnie to powodowało, że Levi koniecznie musiał poznać odpowiedź na swoje pytania.</p><p>Smith uniósł w zaskoczeniu swoje brwi, nie wiedząc do końca, co powinien powiedzieć. Spodziewał się powrotu do tej rozmowy, wiedział, że Ackerman tak łatwo nie odpuści, że będzie dążył do usłyszenia tych kilku słów, które miałyby w jakiś sposób zapewnić go, że w jego towarzystwie może być bezpieczny, że nic mu nie grozi i że już więcej nie musi uciekać, a mimo to, nie sądził, że to nastąpi aż tak szybko. Bo jak miał zareagować na tego typu pytanie? Miał uśmiechnąć się szeroko pod nosem i odpowiedzieć, że od samego początku to wszystko zaplanował? Miał powiedzieć mu, że tamtego dnia, jechał specjalnie kilkadziesiąt kilometrów tylko dlatego, że spodziewał się go na drodze? Że tylko czekał, aż znajdzie się jakaś zbłąkana dusza, by mógł ją podwieźć gdzie, tylko by chciała? Gdyby zdecydował się na taką odpowiedź, czarnowłosy mężczyzna uznałby go za jakiegoś psychopatę, szaleńca a może i nawet na znacznie gorsze określenia, których on nawet nie byłby w stanie wypowiedzieć. Dlatego, też odpowiedział to, co nakazywał mu umysł.</p><p>— Wracałem z urlopu — odpowiedział krótko, wypijając do końca zawartość swojego kieliszka, by w następnej chwili ponownie go zapełnić.— Miałem problemy sercowe i dość duży natłok w pracy, dlatego udałem się na kilkutygodniowy urlop, z którego właśnie kilka dni temu postanowiłem wrócić. Najwidoczniej to była bardzo dobra decyzja, ale wracając do naszej gry, co zrobisz, gdy dotrzemy do miasta?</p><p>Czarnowłosy mężczyzna zmrużył niebezpiecznie swoje oczy i westchnął ciężko, po chwili podnosząc się do siadu, by wyprostować swoje obolałe kości. Sądząc o tępym bólu, który odczuwał na całym ciele, żyjący w nim pasożyt wciąż robił swoje, powoli do końca go wyniszczając. Levi podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył w stronę niebieskookiego młodzieńca, zastanawiając się przez ten czas nad zadanym przez niego pytaniem.</p><p>— Chuj wie — odparł, wzruszając znudzony swoimi ramionami, by przystawić do ust kieliszek i wypić domowej roboty bimber. Skrzywił się, wytarł grzbietem dłoni swoje wargi i sięgnął dłonią po butelkę z alkoholem, kontynuując swoją wypowiedź.— Chcę po prostu cieszyć się ostatnimi dniami mojego zasranego, jebanego życia i trzymać się jak najdalej od domu, z którego właściwie to uciekłem. Dlaczego postanowiłeś mi pomóc? Wystarczy zamienić ze mną kilka słów, by dojść do wniosku, że nie warto marnować na mnie swojego czasu. Jak widzisz, nie przepadam za ludźmi, a oni za mną, więc powiedź mi Erwinie, kimkolwiek tam sobie jesteś, dlaczego ktoś taki jak ty, postanowił pomóc komuś takiemu jak mi?</p><p>— Bo tego potrzebowałeś — powiedział od razu, uważnie wpatrując się w czarnowłosego młodzieńca.— Byłeś w potrzebie, a ja nie potrafiłem przejść obok ciebie obojętnie, dlatego ci pomogłem. Nie z litości, nie dlatego, że czuję się samotny, że pomagając ci, odpokutuję wszystkie popełnione przeze mnie grzechy, a tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że byłeś chodzącym wykrzyknikiem, który wołał o pomoc. Zatrzymałem się na tej drodze, bo potrzebowałeś mojej pomocy, a teraz bądź tak miły i odpowiedz mi, dlaczego uciekłeś z domu?</p><p>Levi zmarszczył delikatnie swoje brwi i uchylił w zaskoczeniu swoje usta. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Sądził, że Smith jest osobą, która potrafi zachować zimną krew i że trudno będzie go wyprowadzić z równowagi, jak widać Ackerman, osiągnął swój pierwszy, mały i nie do końca zaplanowany sukces. Fakt chciał, aby Erwin stracił cierpliwość. Fakt chciał zakończyć tę grę i udać, że nic się nie stało, że wcale nie otworzył się przed nieznajomym, że wszystko to, co powiedział, było tylko pijacką paplaniną, głupotami, które osoby pod wpływem odurzenia, wygadały, ale prawda jednak była inna. W głębi duszy modlił się, by ktoś zwrócił na niego uwagę, by ktoś mu pomógł, by uratował go przed autodestrukcją i jak widać, udało mu się tego dokonać.</p><p>— Czego ty ode mnie do kurwy nędzy chcesz? — spytał Ackerman, oburzając się od razu i mierząc go złowieszczym wzrokiem. To, że błagał o pomoc, wcale nie oznaczało, że zmieni swoje zachowanie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i nagle stanie się dla każdego miły i przyjazny. Miał też wątpliwości i obawy, a ich wcale nie zamierzał odsuwać na dalszy plan.— Nie będę ci się zwierzał z pieprzonego życia, więc się odwal. Koniec z tą grą, wygrałeś.</p><p>Erwin przyjrzał mu się uważnie i westchnął ciężko, kiedy czarnowłosy sięgnął po stojące na drewnianym stoliku naczynie z alkoholem, by w następnej chwili szybko je odkręcić i przystawić do swoich ust. Długi, głośny i niekończący się dźwięk, jaki teraz wydobywał się z gardła Ackermana, dotarł do jego uszu, tym samym uświadamiając go, że kobaltowooki postanowił do końca wypić całą zawartość szklanej, ciemnozielonej butelki. Smith szybko zorientował się, że spędzenie czasu z osobą pijaną, wcale nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych na świecie rzeczy, dlatego też podniósł się z brązowego, skórzanego fotela i wyrwał mu z dłoni butelkę, tym samym po chwili krzyżując swój wzrok z chłodnym, przepełnionym gniewem spojrzeniem.</p><p>— Dlaczego nie chcesz odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie? — spytał jasnowłosy, podchodząc do łazienkowych drzwi, by upić z butelki jeszcze jeden łyk, zanim na dobre wyleje alkohol do porcelanowego zlewu.— Ktoś cię skrzywdził? Boisz się konsekwencji? Zabiłeś kogoś?</p><p>— Zaraz to zabiję ciebie za marnowanie alkoholu — mruknął zrezygnowany, kładąc się ponownie na łóżku i przymykając swoje oczy.— Dlaczego mam pieprzone wrażenie, że skądś cię znam?</p><p>Erwin spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, tym samym marszcząc delikatnie swoje brwi. Nie wiedział o czym, mówił czarnowłosy. Był pewien, że widział tego człowieka pierwszy raz na swoje oczy i nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie żadnego domniemanego z nim spotkania. Smith miał pamięć fotograficzną i na pewno zapamiętałby kogoś o takiej posturze.</p><p>— Nie przypominam sobie, abyśmy się kiedyś spotkali, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytania — rzucił, podchodząc do drewnianego stolika, by postawić na nim pustą już butelkę.— Uciekłeś z domu, bo ktoś cię skrzywdził? Zabiłeś kogoś? Chorujesz na coś i nie chciałeś przytłaczać chorobą swoich bliskich? Dlaczego starasz się to ukryć Levi?</p><p>— Boże jesteś taki upierdliwy — jęknął Ackerman, zakrywając swoją twarz poduszką, by w następnej chwili przygłuszyć nią swój głośny krzyk. Niecałą minutę później, podniósł się do siadu i odsunął pierzynę od swojej twarzy, zerkając na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem.— Dlaczego nie potrafię ci się do kurwy nędzy oprzeć?</p><p>— Może dlatego, że swoim zachowaniem dążysz do tego, by ludzie dociekliwie wypytywali cię o życie? — spytał Erwin, zajmując swoje poprzednie miejsce, tym samym po chwili ściągając z nóg buty i kładąc nogi na drewnianym stoliku.— To jak będzie? Powiesz mi, dlaczego uciekłeś z domu, czy mam dowiedzieć się tego od twoich znajomych?</p><p>Ackerman westchnął ciężko i przetarł swoją twarz dłońmi, spoglądając po chwili na niego znudzony. Wiedział, że nie miał wyjścia, wiedział, że musiał powiedzieć mu o tym wszystkim, co doprowadziło go do takiego stanu, do takiej, a nie innej sytuacji i wcale nie musiał zgadywać jego reakcji. Już oczami wyobraźni widział, jak Erwin marszczy swoje czoło i kręci przecząco głową, kiedy on w tym czasie opowiadałby o gorącym romansie z lekarzem, do którego uczęszczał, gdy jego ciało znacznie podupadło na zdrowiu. Już czuł na swojej sylwetce te wszystkie pogardliwe, pełne nienawiści spojrzenia, kiedy wyznałby mu, że jest osobą kochającą inaczej. Już domyślał się, że obietnica pomocy, zakończy się na spędzonej nocy na zimnym, obskurnym i ponurym zarazem korytarzu. A mimo to, nie zamierzał się teraz wycofać. Chciał powiedzieć mu o wszystkim.</p><p>— Uciekłem z domu, bo... — urwał, wzdychając ciężko. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie miał problem z przeciśnięciem tych słów przez swoje gardło, niemniej jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać.— Uciekłem z domu, bo osoba, z którą dzieliłem swoje życie prywatne, okazała się jebanym wieprzem pozbawionym uczuć. Jebany egoista, nie potrafił dostrzec nic poza swój czubek nosa i dostał, to na co zasłużył, ale moja ucieczka spowodowała pewne problemy i właśnie dlatego znalazłem się na tej drodze, właśnie dlatego Farlan i Isabel próbują przekonać mnie do powrotu do domu.</p><p>Erwin zmarszczył delikatnie swoje czoło, wsłuchując się w rozbrzmiewający się po pomieszczeniu głos czarnowłosego mężczyznę. Smith szybko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że osoba, o której wspominał jego towarzysz, wcale nie była opisana przyjemnymi określeniami, zamiast tego mógł bez problemu usłyszeć w jego tonie złość, gniew, poniżenie i odrazę, kiedy słowa pełne przekleństw i obraźliwych terminów z przeraźliwą łatwością opuściły jego usta. Niebieskooki młodzieńca spodziewał się po nim wulgarnego zachowania, spodziewał się po nim absolutnie wszystkiego, ale nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że Ackerman będzie osobą pełną nienawiści.</p><p>— Miałem rację — odezwał się jasnowłosy, opierając swój podbródek o dłoń zaciśniętą w pięść.— Ktoś cię skrzywdził, a teraz próbujesz się na nim zemścić.</p><p>— O nie, nie, nie — zaprzeczył Levi, kręcąc przecząco głową na wszystkie możliwe strony.— Nie chcę się na nim zemścić. Chcę, tylko by się ode mnie do kurwy nędzy odczepił. Już wystarczająco namącił w moim życiu.</p><p>— Opowiedz mi o tym — powiedział Erwin, uśmiechając się do niego zachęcająco, tym samym po chwili ściągając swoje nogi ze stołu, by wygodnie usiąść w fotelu.— Co takiego ci zrobił, że tak bardzo go nienawidzisz?</p><p>— Czy to nie jest oczywiste? — warknął Ackerman, podnosząc się z łóżka i podchodząc do kominka, by ogrzać przy nim swoje zmarznięte dłonie. Pocierał je co jakiś czas o siebie, by w następnej chwili wyciągnąć je do przodu i utkwić wzrok w tańczących płomieniach.— I tak pewnie tego nie zrozumiesz.</p><p>Smith zmarszczył delikatnie swoje brwi i westchnął cicho, opuszczając swoją dłoń. Nagła cisza zapadła pomiędzy nimi, powodując, że jasnowłosy mężczyzna bez problemu mógł usłyszeć cichy oddech swojego towarzystwa, trzaskanie drzewa w kominku, czy przytłumione śmiechy i rozmowy idących przez motelowy korytarz ludzi. Erwin przeniósł swój wzrok na sylwetkę mężczyzny i powoli podniósł się ze skórzanego fotela, by w następnej chwili powoli skierować swoje stopy w stronę kominka. Dziwna, panująca w pomieszczeniu aura, sprawiła, że zatrzymał się tuż obok Levia i uśmiechnął się do niego słabo, by dodać mu w ten sposób otuchy, kiedy ten spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Niebieskie, bezchmurne niebo i chłodny, zmęczony kobalt skrzyżowały się ze sobą, tym samym po chwili pozostawiając ich twarze w kilkucentymetrowym odstępie. Przyjazne ciepło domowego ogniska docierało do ich zmarzniętych i spiętych zarazem ciał, jednocześnie otulając ich pieszczotliwie swoimi ramionami.</p><p>— Chcesz się przekonać? — spytał Erwin, uważnie wpatrując się w twarz swojego towarzysza, kiedy ten powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę i uparcie spoglądał mu przy tym w oczy.</p><p>Levi przyjrzał mu się z zaskoczeniem ani przez chwilę nie odwracając od jego buzi swojego spojrzenia. Próbował dostrzec w jego tęczówkach tę samą determinację i spokój, które w pewien sposób go uspokajały, gdy sprawy dotyczące jego ucieczki nabrały tempa, gdy wszystko wokół niego zaczęło się komplikować i powodować nowe przeszkody, z którymi musiał się zmierzyć. W towarzystwie Erwina czuł się bezpiecznie i choć nie znał go jeszcze tak dobrze, to już czuł, że mógł na nim polegać i równie dobrze mógł szukać w nim wsparcia, którego najwidoczniej tak bardzo brakowało mu u innych. Dystans kilku centymetrów zmienił się, Levi przybliżył się do niego jeszcze bliżej i niepewnie przeniósł swój ciężar ciała na palce u stóp, by w następnej chwili złączyć ich wargi w drapieżnym, zachłannym i pełnym napięcia pocałunku, jednocześnie pozbawiając ich resztek tchu.</p><p>Całowali się z przymkniętymi oczami. Całowali się szybko, agresywnie i pożądliwie, zupełnie tak, jakby robili to z pamięci, jakby doskonale wiedzieli jak to robić i co zrobić by relacja pomiędzy nimi uległa zmianie, by pozbyć się narastającego w ich ciałach podniecenia, które teraz za wszelką cenę szukało swojego ujścia. Pełne, spierzchnięte i lekko popękane w wielu miejscach wargi, spijały z ust towarzysza każdy dźwięk, westchnięcie czy nawet szybki i urywany zarazem wdech, kiedy narzucone przez nich oboje tempo znacznie się zwiększyło a dystans, który jeszcze nie tak dawno między nimi panował, teraz zminimalizował się do końca, powodując przy tym kolejne pełne pragnień i bliskości westchnięcia.</p><p>Levi sapnął cicho, kiedy ciepła, niemal parząca dłoń Erwina, nieśmiało wsunęła mu się pod koszulkę, tym samym muskając jego drobną, kruchą i przeraźliwie chłodną skórę. Czuł jego oddech na swoim karku, gdy jego usta przeniosły się na jego bark i zostawiały tam mokre pocałunki. Czuł zwiększające się pomiędzy nimi napięcie, kiedy zatracony w przyjemnościach, odruchowo wsunął swoją dłoń w jego jasne, złociste włosy i delikatnie nimi szarpnął, gdy Erwin zdobywał jego ustami kolejne części jego ciała. Czuł, jak długie, ciepłe palce, podwinęły jego koszulkę do góry, by chwilę później gładząc skórę na jego żebrach, drażniąc przy tym sutki, co jakiś czas szczypiąc je paznokciami.</p><p>Smith odsunął się od niego i zerknął na jego zarumienioną od podniecenia twarz, aby upewnić się tego, czego i on sam chciał. Czuł, że nie będzie w stanie już dłużej wytrzymać, dlatego też uśmiechnął się figlarnie do swojego towarzysza, zabierając przy tym głos. Zachrypnięty, ton wydostał się z jego gardła, jednocześnie zwracając na siebie uwagę czarnowłosego mężczyzny.</p><p>— Jesteś tego pewny? — zapytał, nawet przez chwilę nie odwracając od niego swojego czujnego i spokojnego zarazem spojrzenia. Nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy, dlatego też uznał, że to pytanie będzie najodpowiedniejsze, szczególnie w ich przypadku.</p><p>Levi pocałował go w odpowiedzi — mocno, szybko, niemal boleśnie, niemal tak, jakby za wszelką cenę próbował przedłużyć ich wspólną chwilę, jakby bał się, że to, co się między nimi działo równie szybko mogłoby się zakończyć. Erwin zjechał ustami na jego szyję, przygryzając lekko skórę i ssąc nieco dłużej miejsce tuż nad jabłkiem Adama zupełnie tak, jakby chciał w ten sposób zaznaczyć jego atut, jakby starał się wyróżnić każdy odnaleziony przez niego aspekt jego lekko zaborczego charakteru. Ackerman zamruczał gardłowo, rozkoszując się przyjemnością, tym samym po chwili odrywając się od swojego kochanka i chwycić brzeg jego koszuli, aby jednym, mocnym i szybkim zarazem ruchem zedrzeć z niego koszulę i na powrót wbić się jego usta, delikatnie przygryzając je zębami.</p><p>Smith nieśpiesznie rozpiął jego spodnie, co jakiś czas błądząc swoimi dłońmi po jego ciele, skupiając swój wzrok na wszystkich jego krzywiznach, którym teraz mógł się bezkarnie przyglądać. Widział na jego drobnej sylwetce niewielkie blizny i nieco większe niebieskofioletowe siniaki, które zdobiły prawie całą długość jego klatki piersiowej. Erwin również bez problemu mógł dostrzec ciągnącą się na mostku różowoczerwoną szramę, która najwidoczniej była pozostałością po operacji, jaką musiał przejść niedawno czarnowłosy mężczyzna. I choć oczy Smitha widziały znacznie więcej, to on ani przez chwilę nie przerywał swoich ruchów. Ściągnął z jego bladych i przeraźliwie chłodnych nóg spodnie i odrzucił je gdzieś na bok, by w następnej chwili na nowo złączyć jego usta swoimi. Nie przerywał pieszczot, ponieważ widział w przepełnionych podnieceniem kobaltowych tęczówkach pozwolenie i potwierdzenie kłębiących się w nich uczuć.</p><p>Ackerman uważnie śledził wzrokiem jasnowłosego młodzieńca, zagryzając przy tym swoją malinową wargę. Nie potrafił się opanować. Pożerał go wzrokiem, a czuły dotyk, długich i ciepłych zarazem palców, które teraz muskały jego chłodną skórę, sprawiały, że Levi z każdą następną chwilą czuł, jak powoli traci nad własnym ciałem kontrolę, gdy z trudem zorientował się, że te piękne, przepełnione spokojem i emanujące pożądaniem oczy, co jakiś czas spoglądały na niego zza zasłony długich i ciemnych jak węgiel rzęs. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna, choć jeszcze nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co dokładnie chce zrobić, to bez chwili wahania podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i uważnie przyjrzał się swojemu kochankowi, który teraz uśmiechał się lekko w jego stronę. Levi chwilę później poczuł gorąco bijące od jego rozgrzanego ciała i z trudem postanowił powstrzymać swoje ciało, przed nagłym ruchem, gdy niebieskooki młodzieniec pochylił się nieznacznie w jego stronę. Serce kobaltowookiego zaczęło bić jak oszalałe, zupełnie tak jakby chciało wyrwać się z jego klatki piersiowej, kiedy tępo wpatrywał się, jak Erwin powoli kładzie dłonie na jego biodrach i uwodzicielsko zaczyna sunąć nimi po jego i tak rozgrzanym już z podniecenia ciele.</p><p>Levi wstrzymał swój oddech w płucach, gdy niecałą chwilę później starszy z mężczyzn chwycił twarz swojego kochanka w dłonie i pocałował go gwałtownie, skupiając się jednocześnie tylko na jego miękkich i pełnych zarazem wargach, które teraz były przez niego atakowane niczym wąż czyhający na swoją ofiarę. Levi przestał już myśleć, działał instynktownie — nie bawił się w przelotne buziaki, które i tak niczego by między nimi nie zmieniły, tylko wpijał się w jego usta z całych sił, co jakiś czas mocno zagryzając jego spuchniętą od pocałunków wargę. Choć zauważył, jak każdy mięsień Erwina napina się w niepewności, a jego oddech znacznie przyśpieszył, nie zamierzał zaprzestać swoich pieszczot. Był rozpaczliwe żądny jego silnego i pięknego zarazem ciała.</p><p>I choć to on jako pierwszy przerwał pocałunek, nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed spojrzeniem mu prosto w oczy. Zobaczył w nich to samo zwierzęce pożądanie, które on czuł wewnątrz siebie. Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, Levi pchnął go na łóżku, czując, jak ciało jego kochanka zadrżało niespodziewanie, gdy jego buchające od gorąca plecy zetknęły się z zimnym aksamitnym materiałem pościeli. Erwin pozwolił swojemu towarzyszowi na to, by przejął kontrolę, kiedy on w tym czasie rozpaczliwe próbował powstrzymać wydobywające się z jego gardła jęki, gdy co jakiś czas czuł na swoim ciele, jego chłodne, niemal lodowate dłonie. Ackerman zasypał go pocałunkami, jednocześnie delikatnymi i natarczywymi, powoli podbijając kolejne fragmenty jego muskularnego ciała. Koniuszkami palców obrysowywał każdy pojedynczy mięsień jego ciała, a ustami stopniowo doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Pełne rozkoszy jęki i imponujące wybrzuszenie kreślące się na bokserkach, utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że szło mu całkiem nieźle, gdy swoimi ustami przebywał nieskończenie długą drogę na dół, czując jednocześnie, jak przyjaciel jego kochanka powoli staje się pobudzony i nabrzmiały zarazem.</p><p>Erwin wcale nie musiał długo czekać, bo kilka minut później Levi uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo i zsunął z jego nóg bokserki, tym samym ukazując im tak długo skrywane pod elastycznym materiałem, nabrzmiałe przyrodzenie. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna podniósł się na łokciach i odwzajemnił uśmiech, uważnie przyglądając się Ackermanowi. Był tak żądny jego bliskości, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ponownie znalazł się na górze. I choć widział, jak usta czarnowłosego mężczyzny się poruszają, to jego uszy nie zarejestrowały żadnego dźwięku. Smith czuł się w tej chwili, zupełnie tak jakby stracił słuch, jakby znajdował się w całkowicie pozbawionym dźwięków świecie. I, mimo że instynktownie wsunął się do wnętrza swojego towarzysza, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że musiał być ostrożny i delikatny zarazem, dlatego też, gdy wreszcie swoim ciepłem rozbił opór stawiany przez Levia i całą swoją długością wbił się w jego pragnące bliskości ciało, od razu zaprzestał swoich ruchów, słysząc docierający do jego uszu krzyk pełen rozkoszy. Erwin zamrugał szybko i zerknął na Ackermana, chcąc się upewnić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku i czy przypadkiem nie za szybko pośpieszył się ze swoim pewnym ruchem.</p><p>— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał, uważnie wpatrując się w zarumienioną twarz Levia.</p><p>— Kurwa mać — sapnął cicho Ackerman, unosząc delikatnie swoje biodra do góry i poruszając nimi, by znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję.— Ja pierdolę, nie przerywaj tak nagle. Wszystko jest w porządku.</p><p>Erwin kiwnął rozbawiony głową i na powrót zaczął się poruszać, zdając sobie po chwili sprawę z tego, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna nie tylko porusza swoimi biodrami, ale również co jakiś czas nasuwa się na niego jeszcze mocniej, niemal sprawiając, że jasnowłosy mężczyzna dosuwa się do jego ciała jeszcze bliżej, wsuwając się do jego wnętrza jego głębiej. Ból stał się więc nieodłącznym elementem ich zbliżenia, kiedy niebieskooki stopniowo dostosował się do reakcji drugiego ciała, poruszając się jednocześnie w sposób delikatny, a zarazem zdecydowany i nieznoszący sprzeciwu. Jego ruchy, początkowo powolne, wypełniały go rozkosznym naciskiem, a fale przyjemnego ciepła zaczęły rozbiegać się po najdalszych zakątkach jego ociekającego z podniecenia ciała. Levi mimowolnie pozbył się wszelkich zahamowań, a każde kolejne pchnięcie wyduszało z niego ciche jęki, które działały na Erwina pobudzająco. Czuł każdy jego nieziemski centymetr i westchnieniami dziękował za ten dar. Był zachwycony intensywnością swoich doznań — jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tak trudnej do opisania rozkoszy.</p><p>Choć Leci, chciał, aby ta chwila trwała w nieskończoność, zaczął modlić się o orgazm. Jego ciało rozpaczliwie domagało się spełnienia, a kiedy Erwin to dostrzegał, jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył tempo swoich pchnięć — Ackerman już wtedy wiedział, że w ten sposób doprowadzi go na sam szczyt. Gdy wreszcie dotknął, zbliżając tak długo wyczekiwany przez nich moment, ciało kobaltowookiego zadygotało z rozkoszy, czując, jak prąd stopniowo rozchodzi się po wszystkich jego kończynach, utwierdzając go w przekonaniu, że Smith nie zamierzał zrezygnować z niego tak łatwo. Oboje przeżywali ekstazę w tym samym momencie, kiedy jasnowłosy mężczyzna wypełnił go swoim nasieniem, a on trysnął na pościel, jednocześnie wydobywając z siebie głośny jęk spełniania. Levi miał wrażenie, że przeżywał tę chwilę w nieskończoność, co jakiś czas dygocząc z rozkoszy. </p><p>Kilka minut później — kiedy oboje uspokoili swoje ociekające z potu ciała i kiedy Ackermann zdarł z łóżka pobrudzony aksamitny materiał — oboje leżeli w łóżku, spleceni w intymnym uścisku, nadzy i roześmiani do granic możliwości, co jakiś czas spoglądając na siebie zmęczonym i sennym zarazem wzrokiem. Cisza panowała pomiędzy nimi, a wypalony całkowicie kominek zmusił ich do schowania swoich drobnych ciał pod bawełnianymi kocami, które teraz pieszczotliwie otuliły ich swoim materiałem.</p><p>I choć noc ta była pełna uniesień, to czerwonożółte pasmo dopiero co wstającego o świecie słońca powoli rozpowszechniało się na całe niebo, tym samym utwierdzając nieśpiącego jeszcze Levia o fakcie, że następny dzień przyniesie ze sobą kolejne problemy, kolejne zmagania i kolejne decyzje, które on niestety będzie musiał podjąć. I prawda była taka, że Ackerman już wiedział, co musi zrobić, gdy tylko znów otworzy oczy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hours 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piękne, kobaltowe oczy uważnie wpatrywały się w śpiącą twarz Erwina. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna zmarszczył delikatnie swoje brwi, kiedy idealne, niemal porcelanowe kości policzkowe zostały połowicznie zasłonięte przez zielonkawą, bawełnianą poduszkę, do której Smith teraz w zawzięcie starał się wtulić. Levi mimowolnie uniósł kąciki swoich ust do góry, będąc rozczulonym zaistniałym widokiem. W pierwszej chwili starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Próbował skierować swój wzrok gdzieś indziej, gdzieś gdzie nie mógłby dostrzec kątem oka jego spokojnego i bezbronnego zarazem oblicza. Erwin Smith, złotowłosy mężczyzna, który teraz dobrowolnie leżał tuż obok niego, powoli zaczynał go intrygować jeszcze bardziej. Ackerman zaczynał dostrzegać, że jego nowy towarzysz znacznie różnił się od pozostałych przedstawicieli ich płci, że był po prostu inny, że wyróżniał się nie tylko swoim zachowaniem, ale również w pewnego rodzaju czułością, jaką każdemu starał się okazywać. A to powodowało, że Levi miał ochotę spędzić w jego towarzystwie jeszcze więcej czasu. I choć nadal szumiało mu w głowie, choć wciąż odczuwał efekty uboczne wczorajszej nocy, choć w jego umyśle pojawiała się myśl, że to wszystko równie dobrze może się skończyć, to mimo wszystko nadal chciał go poznawać. Chciał dowiedzieć się o nim wszystkiego. Chciał poznać jego najskrytsze marzenia, jak i tajemnice, chciał zostać bliską mu osobą i z pewnością, pragnął na nowo się w kimś zakochać.</p><p>Cichy pomruk wydobył się z ust jasnowłosego mężczyzny, tym samym, wyrywając z rozmyśleń Levia, który momentalnie przeniósł swój wzrok z powrotem na miejsce obok niego. Niebieskooki towarzysz ponownie mruknął cicho pod nosem i przewrócił się na brzuch, powodując, że Ackerman z trudem wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze, kiedy ciepła, niemal parząca jego skórę, dłoń owinęła się wokół jego talii, a przestrzeń pomiędzy nim a złotowłosym mężczyzną zminimalizowała się do minimum. I choć z początku kobaltowooki młodzieniec chciał zostać dla niego kimś więcej niż tylko zwykłym znajomym, to teraz nie potrafił znieść myśli, że mógłby być tylko przez niego wykorzystany. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie faktu, że Erwin równie dobrze mógłby tylko grać, że była to z jego strony prowokacja, że chciał zaciągnąć go do łóżka i zrobić z nim rzeczy, o których nawet nie śniłoby się Erenowi. Nie był taki. Nie zamierzał się nawet taki stawać. Ta jedna, drobna wątpliwość, która zaprzątała mu teraz głowę, spowodowała, że Levi zaczął postrzegać tego mężczyznę jako kogoś, kto zagrał mu na uczuciach i wykorzystał do swoich własnych celów. Miał wrażenie, że gra, w którą oboje nieświadomie weszli, dobiegła końca i zwycięzcą całej tej zabawy, był właśnie Erwin, a nie on.</p><p>Kobaltowooki młodzieniec oderwał swój zmęczony wzrok od drewnianego sufitu i przeniósł go na śpiącą twarz towarzysza, który teraz uparcie próbował wtulić się w jego drobne i kruche zarazem ramię. Ackerman przewrócił zirytowany swoimi oczami. Czuł się niekomfortowo. Czuł się wykorzystany i odrzucony zarazem. Czuł się źle, podle niemal można by rzec, że okropnie i beznadziejnie. Miał wrażenie, że alkohol nie tylko wprowadził go w stan upojenia, ale również zaczął oddziaływać na jego stan psychiczny, który szczerze mówiąc, ostatnio nie był w zbyt dobrej formie. Myśli, które raz po raz pojawiały się w jego głowie, zwiastowały konsekwencje, chaos, złość i gniew jednocześnie. Levi nie wiedział już, czy miał ochotę na wyładowanie swojego gniewu, na wybuchnięcie płaczem, czy na zwykłą, tchórzliwą i nieprzemyślaną do końca ucieczkę. Chciał zniknąć. Chciał rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, chciał zapomnieć o swojej głupocie, o upojnej nocy u boku nieznajomego i o tym, że tak łatwo oddał się pierwszej napotkanej na drodze osobie. I choć w głębi duszy, powoli zaczynał lubić Erwina, to prawda była taka, że wcale nie chciał tego robić. Nie chciał z nikim uprawiać seksu. Nie chciał zbliżać się do nikogo w ten sam sposób, w jaki zrobił to w przypadku Erena. A jednak zrobił to. I dlatego, też nie potrafił tego już dłużej znieść. Nie mógł czekać ani chwili dłużej. Musiał coś zrobić.</p><p>Levi nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że jego życie — a przynajmniej to, co z niego zostało, odkąd choroba postanowiła na dobre się w nim rozpanoszyć — obierze taki, a nie inny kierunek. Nigdy by nie sądził, że będzie balansował na pograniczu śmierci, pragnień i miłości jednocześnie. Nigdy nie spodziewał się tego, że będzie musiał wybierać pomiędzy większym i mniejszym złem, że będzie musiał podjąć decyzję, która nie tylko skrzywdzi bliskich mu osób, ale również i jego, że tak długo wyczekiwana przez niego „<em>dobra zmiana</em>", stanie się zarówno jego przekleństwem, jak i powodem do cierpień. A przecież miał proste pragnienia. Nigdy nie kombinował ze swoimi marzeniami, zawsze stawiał sobie realne cele i podążał według swoich zasad. Kierował się logiką, instynktem i przeczuciem, nigdy sercem, więc dlaczego właśnie w tej chwili zaczął się wahać? Dlaczego nie potrafił się zdecydować? Dlaczego tak bardzo zwlekał z robieniem czegokolwiek? Czy jego osąd został zachwiany przez przyjemne ciepło, które rozchodziło się po jego ciele, począwszy od górnych partii ciała, a kończąc na wiecznie zimnych stopach? Czy bliskość drugiej osoby, była aż tak przez niego pożądana? Czy właśnie nie tego oczekiwał od Erena? Nie tylko jego obecności, ale i również czułości? Czy te drobne, czułe i przepełnione delikatnością gesty, które otrzymał zeszłej nocy od Erwina, były prawdziwym powodem sporu w jego umyśle? Czy to nie przez nie miał wątpliwości? Czy to nie przez nie się wahał?</p><p>Ackerman przetarł zmęczoną i niewyspaną zarazem twarz. Wsunął swoją dłoń w czarne jak węgiel włosy i utkwił wzrok w drewnianym suficie, mając nadzieję na to, że uda mu się wymyślić jakieś inne, rozsądniejsze i lepsze rozwiązanie z tej sytuacji. Pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy, to myśl o tym, że chciałby stąd uciec. Levi wcale nie zamierzał tego ukrywać. Doskonale znał siebie i wiedział, że ucieczka, to coś, co naprawdę w pierwszej chwili chciał zrobić. Faktycznie, mógł uciec. Mógł poprosić znajomych o to, by pomogli mu wyjechać z tego przeklętego miejsca, mógł zniknąć z życia jasnowłosego mężczyzny i pozostawić to wszystko w niepamięci. Mógł równie dobrze o tym zapomnieć i już nigdy więcej do tego nie wracać, ale prawda była taka, że nawet jeśli udałoby mu się to zrobić, to musiał liczyć się z faktem, że Farlan mógłby go zaszantażować, że mógłby go zmusić do powrotu do domu, a tego przecież nie chciał. Nie chciał widzieć twarz Erena, kiedy wróciłby do ich wspólnego mieszkania. Nie chciał udawać przed nim i przed samym sobą, że nic się nie stało, kiedy rzeczywistość była zupełnie inna. Z drugiej strony równie dobrze mógłby uciec nie tylko od Erwina, ale i również od swoich przyjaciół. Mógłby wstać, pozbierać z podłogi swoje ciuchy i wyjść z gospody niezauważonym przez nich wszystkich. Mógłby dotrzeć do miasta na własną rękę. Mógłby być zależny tylko i wyłącznie od samego siebie, ale nie chciał aż tak ryzykować. Nie czuł się zbyt dobrze i wiedział, że prędzej czy później skończyłby nieprzytomny w jakimś rowie, albo – co gorsza – straciłby życie z powodu własnej głupoty. Wszystko więc najprawdopodobniej wskazywało na to, że powinien zostać.</p><p>Levi prychnął cicho pod nosem, powoli podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Oparł swoje drobne plecy o drewniany zagłówek łóżka i delikatnie przesunął dłoń jasnowłosego mężczyzny, na tyle, by móc przykryć się aksamitną pościelą. Chłód, jaki nagle pojawił się w motelowym pokoju, był spowodowany tym, że kominek wypalił się do końca, a zimny wiatr bez problemu mógł się teraz przedrzeć do ich sypialni przez komin. Levi niepewnie wyprostował swoje nogi i westchnął cicho, opierając potylicę głowy o poduszkę znajdującą się za jego plecami. Miał wątpliwości i wcale nie starał się tego ukryć. Najwidoczniej miał jakieś magiczne właściwości do przyciągania mężczyzn z imieniem zaczynającym się na literę <em>„E"</em> a kończącym na <em>„N"</em>. I ciekawsze mianowicie było to, że oboje z młodzieńców, wprowadzało do jego życia chaos i cierpienie - przynajmniej ten o jaśniejszej urodzie, robił to w znacznie mniejszym stopniu, niż ten o szmaragdowych oczach. Levi ponownie prychnął i pokręcił zrezygnowany swoją głową, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że już zaczął ich do siebie porównywać. Czy właśnie tak miał podjąć właściwą decyzję? Wyliczając za i przeciw, to który z jego kochanków był lepszy w łóżku, jak się przy nich czuł, czy był przez nich doceniany i szanowany, czy przez któregoś z nich był szczerze kochany? Kochany... No właśnie. </p><p>Czarnowłosy młodzieniec obrócił swoją głowę, by uważnie przyjrzeć się sylwetce mężczyzny leżącego tuż obok niego. Kobaltowooki nie potrafił jasno stwierdzić, czy to, co powstało między nim a osobą — z którą teraz dzielił, nie tylko pokój, ale i również łóżko — mogło otwarcie zostać uznane za miłość. Jednorazowy seks będący pod wpływem alkoholu, z pewnością do takowych rzeczy się nie zaliczał. Nie mówili do siebie zdrobniale, nie wyznali swoich uczuć, nie padły z ich ust te dwa magiczne słowa, nic takiego pomiędzy nimi nie było. Ich relacja była obca. Fakt, wymienili ze sobą kilkanaście zdań. Fakt, spędzili ze sobą sporo czasu, ale mimo wszystko Erwin był dla niego kimś obcym, kimś, kogo spotkał na ulicy. I myśl, że po tym wszystkim usłyszy z jego ust <em>„kocham cię"</em> z pewnością należało do rzeczy niemożliwych. Ba! Można by rzec, że to wszystko wydawało mu się teraz tak absurdalne i śmieszne, że powoli sam przestawał wierzyć swoim myślom. Miał wrażenie, że popada w paranoję, że próbuje na siłę wmówić sobie, że osoba, z którą dzieli łóżko, wcale go nie wykorzystała, że to tylko on sam odpowiada za to, że gdzieś tam z tyłu jego głowy zaczęła tlić się świeca z napisami takimi, jak obrzydzenie, niechęć i odraza. A przecież w jego towarzystwie czuł się bezpiecznie. Czuł się doceniany i wartościowy, więc dlaczego jego umysł tak bardzo próbował się przed nim bronić? Dlaczego za wszelką cenę próbował wyrzucić go ze swojej głowy? Dlaczego myślał o nim w taki, a nie inny sposób? Czy Eren był od niego lepszy? Eren... No właśnie.</p><p>Kobaltowooki wypuścił ze swoich płuc powietrze, tym samym przecierając dłońmi zmęczoną już twarz. Imię brązowowłosego młodzieńca przywołało niechciane wspomnienia. Levi przymknął swoje oczy, wiedząc, że zbyt dobrze znał samego siebie i że nijak nie będzie, umieć się od niego uwolnić. Miał wrażenie, że Jeager był dla niego, jak wrzód na dupie. Bolesny i wkurzający zarazem. Ackerman z początku nie chciał się przyznać, ale to, co kiedyś do niego czuł, już dawno się wypaliło, już dawno odeszło w zapomniane, przez co między nimi dochodziło do kolejnych kłótni, spięć i nieporozumień. Levi doskonale znał Erena i wiedział, że ten nadpobudliwy, wiecznie impulsywny, uparty szczeniak nigdy nie traktował go na poważnie. Był z nim, bo wiedział, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna będzie od niego całkowicie uzależniony. Opiekował się nim, bo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że będzie miał nad kobaltowookim całkowitą kontrolę, że Ackerman nie będzie stawiał oporu i będzie mu uległy, że będzie mógł z nim zrobić absolutnie wszystko, a ten nie będzie w żaden sposób mu się sprzeciwiać. I Levi musiał przyznać, że na początku tak właśnie było. Był mu całkowicie podległy i nigdy nie kwestionował jego decyzji. Był jak szczeniak, który w zamian za przysmak, zrobiłby wszystko. Był zaślepiony miłością do niego i tego wstydził się najbardziej. Miał żal do samego siebie, że tak łatwo dał się omamić, że pozwolił mu się skrzywdzić.</p><p>Nagły ruch ze strony Erwina wyrwał go z rozmyśleń. Ackerman otworzył swoje oczy i przestraszony zerknął w kierunku towarzysza, marszcząc delikatnie swoje brwi, kiedy dostrzegł, że niebieskie tęczówki uparcie wpatrywały się w jego sylwetkę. Na porcelanowej twarzy jasnowłosego mężczyzny, pojawił się szeroki, leniwy i senny jednocześnie uśmiech. Większa, cieplejsza i należąca do Smitha dłoń, przesunęła się pod prześcieradłem i musnęła delikatnie jego nagie udo, na co Levi westchnął ciężko i odwrócił swoje spojrzenie, będąc zirytowany zachowaniem swojego współlokatora. Czasami miał po prostu wrażenie, że złotowłosy młodzieniec bardziej przypomina kilkuletnie dziecko, aniżeli dorosłego człowieka. I w pewnym sensie, Leviowi to nie przeszkadzało. Uważał to nawet za urocze, ale im dłużej spędzał z nim czas, im dłużej zauważał taki stan rzeczy, to, tym bardziej miał go po prostu dość, a przynajmniej jego dziecinne zachowanie. Dlatego też, gdy po motelowym pokoju rozległ się ciepły śmiech Erwina, Ackerman wiedział już, że wpadł w pułapkę, z której nieprędko się wydostanie, albowiem prowokacyjne gesty ze strony Smitha, były tylko drobnym przypomnieniem o rzeczach, które razem robili wczorajszej nocy. I Levi był już święcie przekonany, że jasnowłosy mężczyzna, obrał sobie za cel, droczenia się z nim.</p><p>— Widzę, że humor ci dopisuje — odezwał się Erwin, podnosząc się powoli do siadu i opierając swoje plecy o drewniany zagłówek łóżka. Uśmiech w dalszym ciągu nie schodził mu z twarz.— Powiedz, zawsze rano jesteś taki ponury i zły?</p><p>— Powiedz, zawsze rano jesteś taki dziecinny i wkurzający? — Levi zerknął na niego z obojętną na wszystko miną. Stwierdził, że skoro Erwin może się z niego nabijać, to on nie będzie mu dłużny i również zacznie to robić.</p><p>— Tylko wtedy, kiedy mam dobre towarzystwo — rzucił jasnowłosy, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, by w następnej chwili sięgnąć dłonią po swoją koszulę, która najwidoczniej zapodziała się gdzieś w plątaninie ich nóg i pościeli.</p><p>— Dobre towarzystwo — parsknął cicho pod nosem, przesuwając swoje nogi na brzeg łóżka.— Nawet się nie znamy, a ty już uważasz, że jestem dla ciebie dobrym towarzystwem? Coś ci się chyba popieprzyło w główce.</p><p>— Wczorajsza noc, chyba nas do siebie zbliżyła, nie sądzisz? — spytał, spoglądając w jego stronę rozbawiony, tym samym po chwili zakładając dolną część garderoby.— Znamy się teraz o wiele lepiej niż kilka godzin temu.</p><p>Ackerman zerknął na niego przez ramię i przesłał mu złowrogie spojrzenie, kiedy pozwolił stopom dotknąć zimnej, drewnianej podłogi. Dreszcz, jaki przebiegł po jego ciele, sprawił, że Levi mimowolnie sięgnął dłonią po pościel i okrył nią swoje ramiona, jednocześnie powoli podnosząc się z łóżka. Chciał zakryć każdy nagi skrawek swojego ciała i jak najszybciej się ubrać, by zmusić tym gestem Erwina do porzucenia tematu o ich wspólnej nocy. Mimo wszystko wolał zachować ich zbliżenie dla siebie samego, aniżeli dzielić się z tym z każdą napotkaną przez nich obojga osobą.</p><p>— Naprawdę jesteś irytujący — czarnowłosy mężczyzna zignorował jego wypowiedź i podszedł do fotela, na którym leżała teraz plastikowa torba z rzeczami, które Farlan i Isabel zdążyli kupić na targu, kiedy on w tym czasie był zbyt zajęty pozbyciem się ze swojego żołądka wymiocin, które zostawił w koszu na śmieci znajdującym się na stacji benzynowej.— Długo jeszcze zamierzasz się śmiać z tego, że oboje się pieprzyliśmy?</p><p>— Nie śmieję się z tego powodu — zaprzeczył Erwin, odprowadzając go wzrokiem, by w następnej chwili ruszyć w stronę łazienki.— Po prostu z przyjemnością odświeżam sobie to wspomnienie. Ty tak nie robisz?</p><p>— Zboczeniec — warknął Levi, naciągając na siebie bokserki jedną dłonią.— Przeczuwałem, że jesteś psycholem, ale nie sądziłem, że dowiem się o tym dopiero wtedy, kiedy się z tobą prześpię.</p><p>— Bardzo zabawne — odparł zniesmaczony, przewracając swoimi oczami i opierając się o framugę drzwi, prowadzących do łazienki.— Wezmę prysznic, a potem możemy pójść na śniadanie, pasuje ci?</p><p>— Chciałbyś kutasie — rzucił Ackerman, opuszczając prześcieradło na ziemię, by wciągnąć na swoje drobne nogi, jeansowe spodnie.— Nie mam pieniędzy, by obżerać się z tobą, jak świnia.</p><p>— Wiem o tym Levi — oznajmił Erwin, uśmiechając się delikatnie pod nosem.— Dlatego to właśnie ja zaproponowałem wspólne śniadanie. I oczywiste jest również to, że zapłacę za twój nocleg, jak i za wszystkie posiłki.</p><p>— Och mój wybawco — mruknął cicho, tym samym po chwili się do niego odwracając.— I co, pewnie teraz po tym wszystkim oczekujesz, że zrobię ci loda? </p><p>— Nie miałem tego na myśli, ale skoro proponujesz — na twarzy Smitha pojawił się jeszcze większy uśmiech i gdyby nie to, że Levi rzucił w jego stronę poduszką, ten w dalszym ciągu stałby w drzwiach i bezczelnie by się w niego wpatrywał.— Żartuję przecież! </p><p>— Nie zapomnij się przy okazji utopić pod tym prysznicem! — warknął, wzdychając cicho pod nosem i narzucając na swoje ramiona odrobinę za dużą bluzę z kapturem, tym samym po chwili podchodząc do drzwi wyjściowych. Chciał opuścić ten pokój. Chciał odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem i przemyśleć parę spraw.  </p><p>Szum wody wydobywający się z łazienki utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że Erwin naprawdę postanowił wziąć prysznic. Miał więc idealną okazję do tego by mógł bez problemu opuścić ich wspólny pokój, dlatego też Levi niepewnie otworzył drewniane, zadrapane w wielu miejscach, wyjściowe drzwi i zerknął w stronę łazienki, upewniając się, czy Erwin nie postanowił zbyt szybko skończyć swojego prysznica i przyłapać go na gorącym uczynku. Prawdą było to, że nie zamierzał uciekać. Chciał tylko odrobinę się przewietrzyć i pomyśleć. Chciał spędzić trochę czasu na świeżym powietrzu, pozwiedzać okolice gospody, a potem, najprawdopodobniej wróciłby do środka, by zjeść z jasnowłosym mężczyzną śniadanie. Miał również cichą nadzieję na to, że jego przyjaciele przestaną mu wchodzić w drogę i dadzą mu spokój, chociaż na jeden dzień. Bo tak, on też miał czasem dość i jedynie co chciał zrobić, to spędzić jeden pieprzony dzień, bez wysłuchiwania tego, że Eren za nim tęskni, że chce, by wrócił do domu i by poddał się leczeniu. Levi nie chciał już dłużej tego słuchać, dlatego też narzucił na siebie kaptur, zamknął za sobą drzwi i niepewnie ruszył motelowym korytarzem, przechodząc obok pokoju swoich przyjaciół.</p><p>Ackerman automatycznie zatrzymał się na środku holu, słysząc swoje imię. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna odwrócił się na pięcie i zerknął na pusty przedsionek, nie wiedząc do końca, czego powinien się spodziewać. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że mu się to przesłyszało, że usłyszał swoje imię tylko dlatego, że był zbyt zajęty swoimi myślami, że był nieobecny swoim umysłem. W drugiej kolejności doszedł do wniosku, że osoba, która mogłaby go zawołać, to był Erwin, który po skończonej kąpieli zauważył jego nieobecność w pokoju i który starałby się dowiedzieć, dlaczego nie postanowił na niego poczekać, ale brak żywej osoby na motelowym korytarzu spowodowała, że Levi zmarszczył delikatnie swoje brwi i ponownie odwrócił swoją głowę, by ruszyć powoli w stronę schodów. </p><p>Czarnowłosy mężczyzna nie spodziewał się jednak, że głos Farlana, który teraz wyraźnie dotarł do jego uszu, przez delikatnie uchylone drzwi prowadzące do pokoju jego i Isabel, będzie głównym powodem jego obaw. A to, co usłyszał niecałą chwilę później, spowodowało, że Levi uchylił delikatnie swoje usta w lekkim zaskoczeniu. Nie spodziewał się, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel mógł być zdolny do czegoś takiego. Nie spodziewał się, że Farlan i Eren mają ze sobą aż tak dobry kontakt i z pewnością nigdy by się nie domyślił, że jasnowłosy mężczyzna mógłby być dla Jeagera cichym szpiegiem, który informował go o każdym ruchu, geście, decyzji, jaką podjął. Myśl, że Farlan mógł go zdradzić, spowodowała, że Ackerman oderwał się od ściany i ruszył z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Wiedział już, że ucieczka była jego jedyną drogą wyjścia z całej tej sytuacji. I doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powinien zrobić. A to był dopiero początek.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hours 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi niepewnie wszedł do motelowego pokoju. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Usiadł podenerwowany na aksamitnym łóżku i zerknął stronę łazienki nieco przestraszony. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można było dostrzec, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna czuł się spłoszony. Był niczym bezbronna łania, która nieświadoma niebezpieczeństwa, spokojnie żuła sobie źdźbła trawy. Był jak niewidomy, który w nowym i w nieznanym mu dotąd miejscu, poruszał się po omacku. Był i czuł się jak wystraszone dziecko, które właśnie otrzymało od zdenerwowanego rodzica przepełnioną gniewem reprymendę. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że czuł się bezsilny. Czuł się bezsilny, wiedząc, że aktualnie nie posiadał innych rozwiązań, które byłyby w stanie pomóc mu w obecnej sytuacji.</p><p>Szum wody docierał do jego uszu. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna przeczuwał, że poranny rytuał Erwina nie skończy się zbyt szybko, więc zirytowany całą tą sytuacją, nieśpiesznie podniósł się z łóżka, tym samym skanując obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, motelową sypialnię. Jego wzrok przeskakiwał z rzeczy na rzecz, z mebla na mebel, jednocześnie zmuszając się do cichego i znudzonego zarazem westchnięcia. Levi nie wiedział, co miał ze sobą zrobić. Nie wiedział, czym powinien się zająć, by choć przez chwilę pozbyć się myśli dotyczących Farlana, Erena i całego tego zamieszania. Kobaltowooki zaczął niecierpliwie przechadzać się po pokoju, modląc się w ciszy, by jasnowłosy mężczyzna opuścił już łazienkę. Chciał porozmawiać z nim na ten temat. Chciał poznać jego opinię, chciał, aby, Erwin spróbował mu pomóc, aby mógł ostatecznie podjąć decyzję, która raz na zawsze uwolniłaby go od szmaragdowookiego młodzieńca, aby znów mógłby poczuć się wolny, nawet wtedy, jeśli jego życie dobiegało do kresu swojego istnienia.</p><p>Levi przetarł zdenerwowany swoją twarz, jednocześnie wypuszczając z płuc powietrze. Był zirytowany całą tą sytuacją. Był zmęczony nie tylko fizycznie, ale i psychicznie. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie, że puszczą mu nerwy, że wpadnie w szał, że rozwali wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze, ale im dłużej się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiał, to tym bardziej tracił zmysły. Ackerman odwrócił swój wzrok od drewnianych drzwi prowadzących do łazienki i utkwił go w wiszącej na wieszaku marynarce, która należała do jasnowłosego mężczyzny. Dopiero w tamtej chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że miał tak naprawdę wyjście. Miał możliwość, by uciec stąd jak najszybciej i jak najdalej od wszystkich swoich obaw, jak i od samego spotkania z Erenem. Dlatego też czarnowłosy mężczyzna nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, zerknął niepewnie w stronę łazienki, chcąc się upewnić czy rzeczywiście został zmuszony do podjęcia tak pochopnej i nieprzemyślanej do końca decyzji. Czy naprawdę był aż tak zdesperowany, by podjąć się czegoś tak nieodpowiedzialnego? Czy chęć ucieknięcia przed niezamkniętymi sprawami, zmuszała go do wykorzystania niechcianych praktyk, które stosował, będąc jeszcze kilkuletnim chłopcem?</p><p>Mężczyzna przygryzł delikatnie swoją wargę, zastanawiając się nad swoim pomysłem. Nie trudno było zgadnąć, że miał pewne problemy z podjęciem właściwej decyzji. Z jednej strony chciał uciec, z drugiej obawiał się konsekwencji. Balansował pomiędzy dobrem a złem. Próbował rozegrać to tak, aby żadna ze stron nie została zraniona, ale im dłużej się nad tym głowił, tym szybciej tracił czas na wykorzystanie okazji. Fakt chciał, aby Erwin mu pomógł. Chciał tego tak samo mocno, jak pragnął stąd uciec. Dlatego też czarnowłosy młodzieniec podszedł do wiszącej marynarki i nie odrywając wzroku od drewnianych drzwi prowadzących do łazienki, niepewnie wsunął dłoń do lnianej kieszeni, natykając się palcami na skórzany portfel. Wiedział, że postępuje źle. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, szczególnie osobie, która tak dużo dla niego zrobiła. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak to wszystko mogłoby wyglądać. Przeczuwał, że będą czekać na niego konsekwencje, że zostanie ukarany przez to, co zamierzał właśnie zrobić, ale myśl, że spotkanie z Erenem, równało się niemal ze stanięciem twarzą w twarz z samym szatanem, powodowała, że nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Musiał podjąć taką, a nie inną decyzję. Musiał uciec od przeszłości. Musiał stać się wolny.</p><p>Ackerman nerwowo przeskakiwał wzrokiem po pokoju, chcąc upewnić się, czy aby na pewno jest sam w motelowej sypialny, by w następnej chwili wyciągnąć z portfela parę banknotów. Nie interesowała go zawartość, chciał zdobyć tylko parę pieniędzy. Nie obchodziło go prawo jazdy, dowód osobisty czy wizytówki firm, które zaśmiecały miejsce. Chciał najzwyczajniej na świecie zniknąć. Dlatego też nie czekał ani chwili dłużej. Podszedł do ciemnozielonego fotela, zabrał swoje rzeczy i ruszył w stronę drzwi, nie oglądając się za siebie. Miał prosty cel. Musiał wydostać się z motelu, znaleźć jakiś pojazd i odjechać. Tylko tyle. Tylko tyle wystarczyło, by mógł ostatecznie zniknąć. Tylko tego pragnął.</p><p>Stary, drewniany i niezbyt przyjazny dla oka, hol, opustoszał. Levi nie słyszał już żadnych rozmów, śmiechów, czy nawet kroków rozlegających się po pokojach obok. Nie widział też ani jednej żywej duszy, a im dłużej szedł przed siebie to, tym bardziej miał wrażenie, że mieszkańcy motelu nagle wyparowali. Nawet gospoda na dole była pozbawiona gości. Nie wydobywały się z niej żadne dźwięki, nie było spragnionych klientów, znajomych gosposi, nie było tam nikogo. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna rozejrzał się niepewnie po restauracji, mając nadzieję na to, że uniknie niepotrzebnego zamieszana związanego z niespodziewanym opuszczeniem noclegu. Ackerman nie chciał wyjeżdżać. W towarzystwie Erwina naprawdę czuł się dobrze. Miał wrażenie, że Smith należy do tego typu osób, które najmniej go drażniły. Miał przynajmniej nadzieję na to, że niebieskooki młodzieniec wybaczy mu za pozostawienie go samego i co najważniejsze, że nie będzie krył do niego urazy za to, że został przez niego okradziony. Wiedział, że postąpił źle i nikt nie musiał go w tym uświadamiać.</p><p>Narzucił na swoją głowę kaptur, kierując się powoli w stronę drzwi. Starał się trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Próbował nie rzucać się nikomu w oczy, kiedy pewnym siebie krokiem ruszył w kierunku zaparkowanego na parkingu samochodu Farlana. Jeśli Church myślał, że może za jego plecami spiskować z jego byłym partnerem, to grubo się mylił. I jeśli Levi naprawdę miałby stąd uciec to auto jego przyjaciela był najlepszym środkiem transportu, dlatego też, gdy Ackerman zatrzymał się przy pojeździe, uniósł swój wzrok, aby rozejrzeć się po otoczeniu. Stary, ceglany budynek, w który teraz spokojnie wpatrywał się czarnowłosy mężczyzna, był jedynym obiektem w okolicy. Levi szybko doszedł do wniosku, że podszywające się pod hotel gospodarstwo domowe, było opustoszałe, mimo że wybiła właśnie pora obiadowa. Jałowe zielska i trudne do rozpoznania krzaki zasłaniały parking w taki sposób, że Ackerman bez problemu mógł włamać się do środka pojazdu, nie zostając przy tym przyłapanym na gorącym uczynku.</p><p>W pośpiechu owinął swój łokieć dodatkową bluzą i ustawił się tak, by, jak najmocniej wyprowadzić szybki cios ręką. Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła rozległ się po okolicy. Levi nie czekał już ani chwili dłużej i złapał palcami za rygiel, aby pośpiesznie usiąść na miejsce kierowcy. Huk zamykających się za sobą drzwi rozszedł się po otoczeniu, powodując, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna niepewnie rozejrzał się dookoła w celu ustalenia, czy ktoś go nie obserwuje. Wiedział, że musiał działać w pośpiechu. Wiedział, że musiał stąd uciec i w rzeczywistości właśnie to próbował osiągnąć, ale myśl, że bez kluczyka nie byłby w stanie odpalić samochód, spowodowała, że westchnął zrezygnowany i oparł się plecami o skórzaną tapicerkę. Nie chciał się teraz poddać. Zbyt wiele go to kosztowało, by teraz dał za wygraną.</p><p>Kobaltowe oczy natknęły się na schowek. Ackerman miał małe szanse na to, by znalazł w nich jakieś rzeczy, które mogłyby mu pomóc w dalszej ucieczce, ale chęć obiecanej wolności była tak wielka, że nie myślał już racjonalnie. W stercie dokumentów znalazł mały śrubokręt i wsuwkę do włosów, najpewniej należała ona do rudowłosej dziewczyny, która w ostatnim czasie postanowiła zapuszczać grzywkę. Najwidoczniej spinki były po to, by utrzymać wciąż wpadające jej do oczu kosmyki. Levi spróbował zastosować te rzeczy jako klucz, który mógłby przekręcić stacyjkę w samochodzie. Liczył na to, że prowizoryczny wytrych zadziała i uda mu się w końcu odpalić pojazd. Co prawda, trwało to jeszcze jakąś chwilę, ale po kilkunastu sekundach ryk silnika dotarł do jego uszu. Konsola oświetliła się. Z radia wydobywała się cicha melodia. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna wycofał do tyłu i z piskiem opon wyjechał z motelowego parkingu. W końcu udało mu się spełnić swój cel. W końcu mógł uciec od Erena i to raz na zawsze. W końcu poczuł podmuch obiecanej mu wolności.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Kochani!</p><p>Rozwijam się tak sam, jak każdy inny autor i z tego powodu chciałbym serdecznie zaprosić Was na moje konta społecznościowe, gdzie będziecie mogli nie tylko ze mną popisać, zadać pytania, ale również będziecie mieli okazję na to, by zobaczyć, co robię w danej chwili bądź co mnie inspiruje, ciekawi, bawi czy smuci. Możecie przede wszystkim znaleźć mnie na takich stronach jak:</p><p><em>Instagram:</em> <b>AKAD1781</b></p><p><em>Twitterr:</em> <b>AKAD1781</b></p><p><em>Ask:</em>  <b>AKAD1781</b></p><p><em>Discord:</em> <b>AKAD1781#7622</b></p><p>
  <em>Facebook:</em>
  <b> Podam tylko w wiadomości prywatnej!</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Tumbler: </em>
  <b>AKAD1781</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Wattpad:</em>
  <b> AKAD1781</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Fanfiction.net: </em>
  <strong>AKAD1781</strong>
</p><p>Jeśli chcecie mnie poznać bądź najzwyczajniej na świecie ze mną popisać to serdecznie zapraszam na któreś z tych kont. Jeśli ktoś miałby problem z odnalezieniem mojego profilu, to wystarczy do mnie napisać w wiadomości prywatnej na Wattpadzie. Nie gryzę, śmiało, można pisać.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Książki, książki i jeszcze raz książki...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oto lista moich opowiadań, do których również bardzo serdecznie was zapraszam. Książki te będą przede wszystkim opowiadały dalszą historię naszych bohaterów jak i przedstawiały zupełnie nową akcję i problemy, które postanowiłem poruszyć. Serdecznie do nich zapraszam!</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Forever Yours I</b>
</p><p>
  <b>FRAGMENT OPOWIADANIA:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>„- Hej Eren - głos ciemnowłosego chłopaka rozszedł się cicho po pustym mieszkaniu, stopniowo docierając, do małej śnieżnobiałej kuchni. Siedzący przy drewnianym stole Eren, podskoczył gwałtownie na plastikowym krześle w momencie, gdy usłyszał swoje imię.</em><br/>
<em>- Hanji? -rzucił zdezorientowany, marszcząc przy tym swoje ciemne brwi, kiedy odpowiedziała mu cisza. Pokręcił przecząco głową, będąc święcie przekonanym, że usłyszał swoje imię. Odkąd wrócił z pogrzebu, miał wrażenie, iż jego umysł płata mu figle. Nie wiedział czym było to spowodowane, niemniej jednak nie zamierzał dłużej na to pozwalać. Musiał wziąć się w garść. Musiał znów zacząć żyć. Przynajmniej ON mógłby tego chcieć. „</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Forever Yours II</b>
</p><p>
  <b>FRAGMENT OPOWIADANIA:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Strach, który wdarł się do jego głowy, sprawił, że słyszał w swoich uszach przyśpieszone, niemal pragnące wyskoczyć z jego piersi, bicie serca. Słyszał swój ciężki oddech, który raz po raz do niego powracał. Czuł, jak pot kropli się na jego czole. Czuł, jak z przerażenia dłonie mimowolnie zaciskały się na jasnozielonej, szpitalnej pościeli. Czuł, jak ból spowodowany gwałtownym ruchem, skutecznie przypomniał mu o pozostawionych na jego ciele, ranach. Levi z trudem położył się ponownie na łóżku, tym samym tępo, wpatrując się w biały sufit. To był sen. To był tylko nic nieznaczący sen..."</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>One Shot - STUCKY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>OPIS KSIĄŻKI:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Zbiór jednoczęściowych opowiadań, które od dawna kłębiły mi się w głowie. Różna tematyka, różne etapy życia, często pojawiające się chwile wzruszenia. Ulotne, pełne emocji spojrzenia. Echo, szeptanych przez wiatr słów. Czułe, przesłodzone troską gesty. Wyznania przepełnione miłością. Ciepło rozgrzanego ciała. Liczne pocałunki zacierające się na rozpalonej od podniecenia skórze. Cicho rzucane marzenia. Goniąca duszę przeszłość. Uciekający czas. Księżyc będący świadkiem szczenięcych głupstw. Krzyk. Chaos. Nadzieja. Płomień zrozumienia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I oni...</em><br/>
<em>Bo nikt tak naprawdę nie jest do końca normalny...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>